Sagesse
by Crazy-McWritesalot
Summary: Quelques mois après l'explosion, Helen doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes sur ses employés, amis, et famille. Quand l'impossible se produit, se pourrait-il que la tâche soit encore plus compliquée? Grosse surprise et du Teslen sur la route... Evidemment ! (traduction de Wisdom). Image de couverture par Cester Illustration.
1. Chapter 1

« Hey Doc ! Merci pour la console. Je ne sais pas où vous l'avez trouvée, mais c'est la machine la plus dingue que j'ai jamais vu ! Je suis sûr que mon fils va l'adorer lui aussi ! »

L'excitation de Henry fit sourire Helen. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait peur à toute son équipe (et surtout au jeune Henry) en ayant simulé sa propre mort dans l'explosion. Le jeune homme avait été vraiment choqué, ou du moins était-ce ce que Nikola lui avait dit, et était resté dans un état dépressif jusqu'à ce que Will l'informe de l'existence du Sanctuaire souterrain. Il s'était à peu près remis de sa dépression en découvrant ses nouveaux 'jouets', dans son nouveau laboratoire, plein de nouvelles technologies qui l'avaient suffisamment occupé pour se remettre de la mort de Bigfoot.  
Helen se leva de son fauteuil en voyant que Henry attendait un câlin.  
« Crois le ou non, c'est Nikola qui a créé la console. Quant à ton fils, je suis sûre que tu auras plein d'autres inventions à lui montrer avant qu'il ne soit assez grand pour aimer les jeux vidéos. Joyeux anniversaire, Henry.. » Lui dit-elle alors que ses bras l'entouraient pour une étreinte d'ours.  
« Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que Tesla m'a offert une playstation made in Tesla pour mon anniversaire ? C'est dingue ! » S'étouffa-t-il, desserrant son emprise pour ne tenir Helen qu'à bout de bras, observant son visage pour y trouver une trace de mensonge, ce qui fit rire sa patronne et mère adoptive.  
« Ne te laisses pas avoir par le comportement de l'homme. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais il a un cœur. Ces derniers mois ont été un véritable cauchemar pour tout le monde, et être généreux envers nous est un moyen de nous faire oublier nos blessures. »  
Henry hocha la tête, et retira ses mains des épaules d'Helen. L'image du corps de Bigfoot envahit sa mémoire, image qu'il tenta de chasser en secouant la tête.  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous a offert ? Des bijoux ? Du vin qu'il va lui-même consommer ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur. Helen pouffa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
« Rien que des remarques pleines de ressentiments, et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir lui en vouloir. »  
Leur relation avait dérivé d'une amitié compliquée mais merveilleuse à des lambeaux d'amertume. Nikola s'était senti trahi par le fait qu'elle ne lui fasse manifestement pas assez confiance pour partager ses plans avec son plus vieil ami. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils affrontaient ce genre de crise, et aussi coupable qu'elle se sentît, elle savait qu'ils recolleraient les morceaux. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.  
« Ouais, il a était carrément secoué par votre sortie dramatique. Mais je paries que ça ne va pas durer longtemps. » Remarqua Henry avant de plisser les yeux et le nez.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Helen, intriguée par le soudain changement d'atmosphère.  
« Vous ne sentez pas comme d'habitude... Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? »  
Les sourcils d'Helen se soulevèrent.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne complètement déplacé quand je le dis tout haut? » Continua Henry, s'excusant à moitié.  
Helen avait abandonné le parfum longtemps auparavant. La majorité des phénomènes auxquels elle avait à faire possédaient un odorat sur-développé, et le parfum était au mieux perçu comme une agression, et au pire le moyen le plus sûr d'être traquée et tuée pendant une mission, ou simplement de mettre la mission en échec. Élever un loup-garou ne lui avait pas non plus donné l'occasion de porter du parfum dans sa vie privée , en imaginant qu'elle possède une vie privée; notion dont le sens lui échappait.

« Je vais très bien... Il se pourrait que ce soit seulement ma nouvelle crème de jour.. Ça te dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
« Non, c'est votre odeur corporelle qui est légèrement différente. Je suis désolé, cette conversation est gênante. »  
« Tout va bien Henry, mon corps doit être en train de s'adapter à notre nouvel environement. Tu t'y feras. » Assura-t-elle en retournant soudainement à son ton professionnel.  
« Ouais... » Répondit-il, pas complètement convaincu, « Bref, vous savez où est Tesla ? Je dois le remercier lui aussi. »  
« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu devrais essayer son laboratoire. »  
« Ca marche ! »  
Avec ça, Henry quitta le bureau, quelque peu désorienté par son étrange découverte, laissant Magnus à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien sentir, et ce qui était différent chez elle.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Henry percuta Erika au coin d'un couloir, à mi-chemin entre le bureau de Helen et le laboratoire de Nikola.  
« Oh, Henry ! Ca ne va pas? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la confusion que trahissait son visage.  
« Euh, si... Hé, tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent chez Magnus dernièrement ? »  
Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres d'Erika, sourire qu'il eut envie d'effacer en l'embrassant. De toute évidence, elle savait quelque chose.  
« Son odeur. Tu en as mis du temps. » Répondit-elle en riant à moitié.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Ta famille va bientôt s'agrandir chéri. »  
Henry se figea en entendant cela.  
« Quoi ?! »  
« Henry, Magnus est enceinte. Ce que tu as remarqué, c'est un changement hormonal. Je paries qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. » Erika riait à présent ouvertement, amusée par le rictus plaqué sur le visage de son fiancé.  
« T'es sérieuse ? Magnus ? Enceinte ? Comment c'est possible ? Qui... Qui est le père ? » Demanda Henry précipitamment, d'une voix feutrée et enfantine, ayant peur qu'on puisse les entendre.  
« Calmes-toi, je ne sais rien de plus. Mais j'en suis absolument sûre. »  
« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. » Chuchota le loup-garou, soudain pâle.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikola était en train de siroter paisiblement un verre de vin dans son laboratoire, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui sur les jardins. Il ne savait que penser du fait que Helen ait choisi de lui donner le laboratoire le plus éloigné de son bureau, mais au moins avait-il son propre espace. Il n'avait pas à partager avec Wolfboy, et il avait son stock de vin personnel, exclusivement constitué des bouteilles les plus coûteuses et raffinées. Helen s'était de toute évidence sentie coupable des décennies avant qu'elle n'ait programmé l'auto-destruction de sa maison et n'ait simulé sa mort. Cela lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Au moins avait-elle pensé à lui.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et il réalisa qu'il s'attendait à ce que Helen entre. Devait-t-il l'ignorer en espérant qu'elle s'en aille s'il ne répondait pas ? Il envisagea l'idée avant de finalement abandonner. Il était ridicule, surtout pour qui savait qu'il avait passé les deux derniers jours à arpenter les couloirs du Sanctuaire dans l'espoir de tomber sur Helen. Il aurait tout donné pour son sourire, sa voix, ses courbes...  
Il se leva de son siège près de la baie vitrée et se précipita vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla.  
« Hel... Heinrich... On ne peut pas exercer son génie sans être interrompu. » Souffla-t-il.  
Henry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce pour s'apercevoir que tout était rangé, mis à part quelques bouteilles de vin vides qui traînaient sur le bureau.  
« Vous ne travailliez pas. » Nota-t-il.  
« C'est vrai. Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux être dérangé. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.  
Henry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il connaissait l'inventeur depuis quatre ans, mais il se sentait toujours mal lorsqu'il se mettait à employer un ton cassant, alors qu'il était clair qu'en réalité, Tesla l'appréciait.  
« Je voulais vous remercier pour la console... »Tenta-t-il.  
Nikola leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna, faisant dos à la porte, et s'arrêta face à la baie vitrée, pour observer ce qu'il se passait en contrebas, dans les jardins.  
« Ne me remerciez pas. Helen m'a demandé de l'aide pour acheter votre pardon. Vous êtes tous les deux chanceux que j'aie l'éternité devant moi pour perdre mon temps sur des choses aussi triviales qu'une console de jeux vidéos. »  
Henry entra dans la pièce en remarquant que le ton de Tesla n'était pas le même qu'à son habitude.

« Ca va entre Magnus et vous ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.  
Nikola tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux emplis de dédain.  
« Oh oui. Elle m'a fait l'enfermer dans le sous-sol du Sanctuaire, m'a fait le regarder exploser, penser qu'elle était morte pendant SOIXANTE-CINQ jours avant de m'envoyer un message par l'intermédiaire de bisounours William. Oui. Tout va absolument pour le mieux entre nous. Merci. » Eclata-t-il en appuyant ses propos de gestes théâtraux.  
« Elle n'avait pas le choix, on était sous surveillance, vous le savez ça. » Répondit Henry en tentant de garder son calme, sachant parfaitement ce que ressentait Tesla, mais voulant tout de même protéger Helen.  
« Ce que je sais, c'est que vous et moi étions dans le sanctuaire lorsqu'il a explosé, et qu'elle aurait très bien pu nous ramener directement au souterrain au lieu de nous laisser croire qu'elle était morte pour de bon. »  
A présent, Nikola était réellement en colère, et il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux en laissant sortir tout cela quitte à blesser quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un n'était pas Helen.  
« Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Erika pense que j'étais mort. »  
Nikola se figea. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, mais c'était parfaitement sensé.  
« Peu importe. » Il finit par changer de sujet: « Je suis ravi que votre cadeau vous plaise. ».  
Henry se retira vers la porte, mais s'arrêta net avant d'en traverser l'encadrement.  
« Elle se sent vraiment mal, et elle va avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais auparavant pour réussir à surpasser toute cette histoire. »Expliqua-t-il calmement ' _surtout si elle est vraiment enceinte'_ compléta-t-il en son fort intérieur.  
« Je la connais depuis le début de sa très longue vie de phénomène, Heinrich, je pense savoir comment m'en occuper. » Remarqua Nikola d'un ton arrogant.  
« Ouais. Je dis juste que c'est facile de cracher son venin sur quelqu'un qui ne rentrera pas dans votre jeu. »  
Nikola finit son verre de vin en souriant. Henry était loin de savoir qu'Helen s'était comporté de manière assez puérile pour rentrer elle aussi dans le jeu. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'abandonnait pas ce petit jeu... Parce qu'il aimait cela. La provoquer était la seule chose qui débouche sur quelque chose de sérieux...  
« Allez jouer à la console et laissez maman et papa s'occuper de leurs propres histoires. » Plaisanta-t-il.  
Sa remarque eut pour effet de faire pâlir le visage de Henry, et le jeune homme quitta rapidement la pièce en fermant les portes derrière lui, laissant un Nikola déconcerté, les yeux rivés là où il s'était situé quelques instants auparavant. Henry avait essayé de masquer sa réaction au discours typiquement taquin du scientifique, mais penser que vous pouviez cacher quoi que ce soit à Nikola Tesla était déjà se voiler la face.  
Il hocha les épaules. Le jeune loup était facilement impressionnable, et vivait dans son propre petit monde... Ce n'était probablement pas important.  
Nikola perdit son regard dans le paysage et ses yeux furent attirés par le dos d'Helen, loin en contrebas. Son cœur manqua un battement, comme celui d'un adolescent idiot, amoureux pour la première fois. Elle était engagée dans une conversation avec un subordonné originaire de Tokyo, que Nikola pensait vraiment attiré par elle. Il observa l'échange manifestement professionnel, jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Helen semblent céder, faisant tomber la tête du Sanctuaire telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Nikola laissa son verre lui échapper des mains, tombant au sol et se brisant en centaines de morceaux tintés par son contenu, et il quitta son bureau en courant. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Helen, et aussi amer et plein de ressentiments qu'il soit, il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

 **Petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Nikola exagère-t-il ?**  
 **Oh, et j'ai à present un compte Facebook reservé à mes lecteurs, pour vous connaître un peu mieux et vous tenir au courant de mes activités... Le lien vers mapage est dans les premières lignes de mon profil Fanfiction ;) Cliquez sur mon pseudo, et laissez vous guider! Ne soyez pas timides :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et zou, chapitre 3... Petite pensée à ceux et celles qui passent le brevet, ou tout autre examen... ;) Que la force Teslenique soit en vous !**

Quand Nikola atteint l'entrée du Sanctuaire, un petit groupe s'était déjà rassemblé autour d'Helen. Will était à genoux à ses côtés, deux de ses doigts posés sur la peau fine de son cou pour prendre son pouls, la paume de sa main sur son front.

« William ! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda Nikola en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule de phénomènes assemblée autour du corps inanimé de leur protectrice pour aller s'agenouiller de l'autre côté d'Helen qui était manifestement inconsciente, et dont il caressa l'épaule.

« Allez vous-en, tous ! Mêlez vous de vos affaires, elle a besoin d'air. » Ajouta-t-il pour disperser la foule. Will secoua la tête, visiblement perdu.  
« Elle a perdu connaissance... Observa-t-il.  
\- Oui, je sais, j'ai vu ça. Si on arrêtait d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes ? » Rétorqua Nikola, quelque peu irrité, alors qu'il caressait la joue de la gisante, la douceur du contact lui rappelant les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés durant leur longue vie.  
« Sa respiration est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et elle n'a pas de fièvre. Mais son pouls est plus lent que d'habitude. Continua Will.  
\- Un malaise vagal ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Et elle est si pâle... »  
Nikola était étrangement fasciné par l'aspect porcelaine du visage d'Helen en ce moment-là. Il imaginait qu'avec ses yeux bleuâtres ouvert, et un seul mot de sa part qui la ferait rougir, elle ressemblerait à une véritable poupée, en tout point semblable à celle qu'il avait brisée quand il était enfant, celle qu'il avait promis de racheter à l'une de ses sœurs.  
« Je ne l'ai pas vue avaler quoi que ce soit depuis un bout de temps. Généralement, c'était Bigfoot qui s'assurait qu'elle mange trois repas par jour. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle prenne soin d'elle. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt, elle est dépressive. » Expliqua Will d'un air surpris.  
A dire vrai, une version dépressive d'Helen Magnus semblait être chose improbable, et de ce fait absolument terrifiant. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir un extrait de ce qu'une dépression était chez elle lorsqu'elle avait perdu Ashley... Le self-control de Nikola était mis à rude épreuve quand il la voyait pleurer, ou quand il entendait quelqu'un prononcer le prénom de la jeune fille pour blesser Helen. Il voulait la protéger contre la douleur, tel un bouclier. Elle ne méritait pas de telles souffrances. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit dépressive ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Bien sûr, elle paraissait plus maigre, et fatiguée, mais elle avait dû faire face à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, dont survivre à une explosion massive... Ça expliquait certainement un certain nombre de choses, non ?  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne peut pas rester ici allongée à même le sol. Je vais l'amener dans sa chambre. Vous, trouvez de quoi manger, et n'oubliez pas d'apporter un verre d'eau. » Ordonna Tesla en prenant Helen dans ses bras pour la soulever si aisément que Will se demanda si le vampire était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait, ou si sa patronne avait perdu un poids considérable.

Quand Nikola vit l'air dérangé de Will, il ajouta :

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne suis pas le genre de type à profiter d'un moment de faiblesse d'une demoiselle. » Cette affirmation réussit quelque peu à convaincre Will que Nikola ne se comporterait pas de manière indécente. Le scientifique avait, à la grande surprise de ceux qui étaient habitués à la dynamique Tesla/Magnus, laissé de l'air à Helen ces derniers temps, ce qui; cependant; était un changement bienvenu pour quiconque devait travailler avec le duo, ce qui était souvent le cas de Will. Il se demandait ce qui avait provoqué ce changement. Se pouvait-il que Tesla soit lui-aussi dépressif ? Le jeune homme pria silencieusement pour que cela ne fut pas le cas. Avoir un vampire serbe et égocentrique en dépression sur les bras était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin à présent.

Ils se quittèrent une fois dans le hall gigantesque et clair du bâtiment, alors que Nikola s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage, où la chambre d'Helen était située. Alors qu'il attendait que l'engin les y amène, il ajusta la position d'Helen, passant un de ses bras autour de son cou et appuyant la tête de son amie contre son épaule pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse ou percute quelque chose. Cette nouvelle position la rendait également encore plus légère, et Nikola fit la moue, réalisant soudain à quel point elle était frêle.

« Oh Helen...Tu es plus solide que ça. Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Chuchota-t-il à l'attention du corps toujours branlant.

La proximité du nez de Nikola et du corps d'Helen envahit ses sens. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ou du moins, était différent. C'était dans son sang. Il pouvait la sentir depuis une certaine distance, juste assez pour savoir qu'elle était à proximité. Mais si proche... C'était complètement différent. Tout ce qu'il savait au sujet des femmes, il l'avait appris après l'expérience avec le sang originel, à travers sa nature vampirique, et grâce à la proximité d'Helen. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours la même odeur, mais celle-ci était légèrement différente chaque jour. Son système sanguin était un thème, et toutes les réactions chimiques auxquelles il était exposé apportaient des variations au thème. En plus d'un siècle, il avait appris chacune d'entre elles. Pendant des décennies, il avait même su dire de manière exacte où Helen se trouvait dans son cycle menstruel... Pas moins. Mais cette odeur était nouvelle, c'était une variation tout à fait originale qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. C'était attirant. Très attirant même. Et fascinant... Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Un mauvais signe pouvait-il être si attirant ? Ses lèvres étaient à un souffle du front d'Helen, prêtes à poser une caresse sur sa tête bien aimée, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le tirant de son état d'admiration.  
Il lutta avec la porte pendant un moment, mais réussit finalement à déposer Magnus sur son lit. Il retira ses escarpins et suréleva ses pieds à l'aide de coussins, se souvenant que cela devait permettre à son sang d'affluer dans son cerveau. Ensuite, le génie s'assit sur le bord du lit près d'Helen, prit sa main dans les siennes, et attendit, perdu dans ses pensées. _'quelle est cette odeur ?'._


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Helen retrouva ses esprits à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle savait qu'elle n'émergeait pas d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ce même les yeux fermés : elle pouvait voir la lumière du jour à travers ses paupières, bien trop claire pour que ce soit la matinée, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle fut dans son propre lit, quelque chose n'allait pas droit. Quand elle réalisa que ce qu'elle percevait était une présence à ses côtés, ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, et elle tenta de se redresser, regrettant immédiatement son action alors que sa vision se troublait.  
« Nikola ! » Haleta-t-elle, le voyant assez clairement pour confirmer que c'était bien lui qui était assis à ses côtés.  
La peur contenue dans les trois syllabes qui créaient son nom firent reculer le vampire.

« Bon retour parmi nous, la belle au bois dormant... » Dit-il alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur le matelas, sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle y aille doucement.  
« Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle alors que sa vue revenait lentement à la normale.  
\- Tu étais dans le jardin, à discuter avec... Yoko Ono, et tu as fait un malaise. Je t'ai ramenée à ta chambre, ai envoyé Will chercher de quoi te nourrir, et ai gardé un œil sur toi. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je ne t'ai pas touchée. » Résuma-t-il.  
A en juger par la moiteur de sa main gauche, cette observation n'était pas totalement vraie. Helen soupira. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais abusé d'elle, et encore moins alors qu'elle était inconsciente, et pourtant il avait ressenti le besoin de se justifier. Le vieux Nikola, celui qui l'aurait titillée jusqu'à la mettre hors-d'elle, lui manquait. Le fait qu'il n'essaie même pas de la séduire était le signe que leur relation était au plus mal.

« Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? » Demanda Nikola en tendant son bras pour attraper le sandwich que Will avait apporté un moment plus tôt, et qui attendait sur la table de nuit.  
Helen refusa de prendre le sandwich, sa paume de main l'arrêtant en plein vol alors qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de dégoût. L'usage excessif que faisait Nikola de son après-rasage lui donnait la nausée, et la dernière chose qu'elle désirait à ce moment-là était manger.

« Allez Helen, tu ne m'as pas fait croire que tu étais morte assez longtemps pour que je commence à gober ton histoire seulement pour te laisser mourir de faim quatre mois après m'avoir fait emménager. » l'accusa-t-il, son inquiétude couverte par une épaisse couche de rancœur.  
Il regretta ses paroles quand il vit des larmes se former dans les yeux bleus d'Helen, alors qu'il se sentait en même temps étrangement plus puissant du fait qu'il soit capable de faire pleurer la femme la plus forte qu'il ait jamais rencontré... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se décider entre se retrancher et remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Helen explosa, visiblement tourmentée :

« Mon Dieu, Nikola... Que nous arrive-t-il ? Ai-je vraiment tout ruiné ? Je suis tellement navrée... Je n'ai pas eu le choix... » Elle déglutit, essayant de résister aux larmes qui voulaient prendre le dessus sur elle. Nikola était perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais vue obligée de justifier ses choix. Il pensait qu'elle se serait défendue, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait était lui donner satisfaction... Il cligna des yeux, inspira, puis, aussi calmement que possible, répondit :

« Tu m'as menti Helen. Plusieurs fois. J'aimerais pouvoir seulement tout oublier, mettre tout cela derrière nous et repartir sur de nouvelles bases, mais comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance maintenant ?  
A ces mots, le visage d'Helen se transforma radicalement. Elle pouffa alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait le long de sa joue.  
\- Oh oui, parce que tu as toujours été honnête avec moi, pas vrai ? Tu n'as jamais monté de plan diabolique dans mon dos. Tu ne t'es jamais servi de moi à ton avantage. Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, toujours altruiste. Si tu ne peux pas trouver en toi la force de me pardonner, alors je t'en pries, tu es libre de te retirer. »  
Cette tirade blessa Nikola bien plus que tout ce dont il avait pu faire l'expérience. De toutes les balles qu'Helen avait tirées en le prenant pour cible, celle-ci était la plus douloureuse. Il se leva du lit, tournant le dos à Helen.  
« Je ne sais pas comment me retirer. » Cracha-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
Helen allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il l'arrêta alors qu'il tournait la poignée.  
« Mange, Helen. Et repose toi. Tu as visiblement des soucis à régler. Nous parlerons quand tes sautes d'humeur seront passées.  
Et sur ce, il la laissa seule, une larme tombant de son menton.  
« Nikola ! Ramène ton arrière-train ici ! »

Une fois qu'il fut clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, elle grogna et projeta le verre que Will avait apporté contre la porte. Bordel, qu'entendait Nikola par 'sautes-d'humeur ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis consciente que la longueur de ces chapitres est absolument grotesque... Cela dit, le temps irlandais est absolument délicieux actuellement, et j'en profite pour découvrir de nouvelles merveilles dont j'ignorais jusque là l'existence...**  
 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review... Ca m'inspire grandement :D.**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D.**

Erika et Will furent surpris de trouver Nikola dans le couloir, à distance de la chambre de Magnus. Will frissonna lorsqu'il réalisa que l'inventeur s'était complètement métamorphosé, et luttait visiblement pour garder le contrôle sur ses gênes vampiriques.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Elle va bien ?! » Demanda-t-il, regrettant d'avoir laissé sa patronne seule avec le génie instable.  
« Si me mettre hors de moi est d'une quelconque indication, alors je dirais qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien. » Répondit Nikola d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, conséquence de sa transformation.

Will leva un sourcil. Il n'existait pas d'entre deux avec ces deux là. Un jour il fallait s'interposer pour les ramener à leur mission, et briser l'atmosphère tellement emplie de désir qu'on jurerait qu'ils pourraient se sauter dessus sans être dérangés par la présence d'un tiers dans la même pièce. Et le lendemain, il fallait s'interposer de peur qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge. Le fait qu'ils aient survécu plus d'un siècle sans se rendre mutuellement dingue était, en soi, une performance des plus impressionnantes selon Will. Cependant, cette fois-ci, leur dispute ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper avec le temps, et aussi épuisant que Tesla soit, le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de le voir se retourner contre le Sanctuaire pour une histoire d'ego blessé. Il sentait que ce serait à lui de faire quelque chose pour les aider.

« Bonne chance pour lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Cette femme est folle et bornée. » Continua Nikola, s'étirant la nuque en retrouvant son aspect humain. Et avec ça, il s'éloigna, l'ensemble de ses muscles contracté.

Le regard d'Erika le suivit. Sa curiosité était exacerbée par le comportement des deux aînés.  
« Je paries qu'il n'a jamais vu Magnus perdre la tête. » Observa Will, haussant les épaules alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers la chambre de leur employeur. Quand il perçut le regard intrigué d'Erika, il continua :

« Je l'ai vue devenir dingue deux fois. Je peux te dire une chose : Si elle était folle, là maintenant, Tesla serait inconscient quelque part, avec quelques bleus et de nombreuses fractures. »  
Erika hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement ce que Magnus vivait. Elle espérait pouvoir lui venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre d'Helen, Will frappa à la porte, priant pour que sa patronne soit d'une meilleure humeur que son vampire attitré.  
« Magnus ? C'est moi, et Erika. On peut entrer? » Demanda-t-il.  
Will ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais Erika percevait que, derrière la porte, Helen reniflait, et à en juger par les pleurs entendus, la louve supposa qu'elle ne répondrait pas à l'appel de Will avant de retrouver une apparence présentable. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que Will ne fronce les sourcils. Erika arrêta son poing alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refrapper. Il lui jeta un regard plein de questions, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander d'attendre encore un peu, la voix d'Helen se fit entendre.  
« Oui Will, entrez. »  
Erika sourit. Rien dans la voix de Magnus ne trahissait qu'elle avait pleuré.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Will marcha sur un éclat de verre qui crissa sous son pied, le faisant regarder à terre, où il vit que le sol était trempé et qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas se blesser en avançant.  
Helen gloussa en voyant son regard consterné, et sa bouche à moitié ouverte.  
« Qui aurait pu penser que Nikola pouvait me mener à de telles extrémités, hm ? » Remarqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, sa personnalité habituelle de retour aux commandes, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Will se gratta l'arrière de la tête, riant de manière gênée alors qu'Erika tentait de cacher son sourire.  
« Bah. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : Les couples qui cassent de la vaisselle sont ceux qui ont les meilleures parties de jambes en l'air... » Dit le jeune homme en rougissant un peu.  
Toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent dans la tête d'Helen. Que signifiait ce commentaire ? Des tonnes d'images envahirent son esprit, des images qui lui apportèrent une sensation de chaleur intérieure. Le bout de sa langue alla machinalement humidifier sa lèvre inférieure, et finalement, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour mettre de côté sa réaction et la cacher du regard de ses employés.  
« Oh Will, l'adage est loin de toujours s'appliquer. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un ton professionnel qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle avait approfondi le sujet durant les deux siècles de sa vie. Et cette fois, Will sentit que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante. Mais il avait cherché le bâton pour se faire battre, alors il se contenta de rire, réellement mal à l'aise.  
Erika profita de sa gêne pour voler à sa rescousse.  
« Vous nous avez fait peur. » Intervint-elle.  
Helen hocha la tête, elle avait saisi.  
« J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous évitiez de nous refaire ça. Tesla est déjà insupportable au quotidien, mais il est carrément effrayant quand il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un... » Commença Will avant de froncer les sourcils, ses mains devant lui, comme s'il tenait un livre invisible. « Wow, je viens vraiment d'employer les mots 'Tesla', 's'inquiéter' et 'pour quelqu'un' dans la même phrase ? ».  
Helen secoua la tête en souriant. Il arrivait que Nikola s'inquiète trop pour sa santé, ce qui était à la fois attendrissant et exaspérant pour elle qui détestait être un centre d'attention.  
« En tout cas, il vous en veut de ne pas avoir mangé le sandwich que j'ai moi-même préparé avec amour. » Continua Will, feignant l'indignation.  
Helen leva les yeux au ciel, mais en sentant son estomac se tordre, elle décida de tous les contenter en faisant honneur au dit-sandwich. Elle enchaînerait peut-être même avec un repas complet après ça.  
« Ce n'est pas grand chose, vraiment. Nous sommes tous très occupés en ce moment et je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant. Je sais que je devrais être plus attentive à mes besoins, dormir plus, manger régulièrement... Mais vous savez, les vieilles habitudes... » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour désigner les habitudes qui se tiendraient à ses côtés.  
« Si je menace de vous coller Tesla comme nounou personnelle, vous promettez de prendre soin de vous comme la grande fille que vous êtes ? » Demanda Will.  
Helen s'empara du sandwich posé sur la table de nuit et croqua dedans comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Dit Will en riant.


	6. Chapter 6

« Comment allez-vous, toi et le bébé ? »  
Helen avait fini le sandwich et chassé Will hors de la chambre, lui rappelant la paperasse qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Le psychologue avait grimacé, mais il devait évidemment s'y mettre s'il ne voulait pas finir enterré sous les rapports avant la fin de la journée.  
Erika s'assit dans le fauteuil qui trônait près de la fenêtre.  
« Bien. Même si je pourrais certainement faire sans l'inquiétude d'Henry à chaque fois que je me réveille la nuit à cause des coups de pieds. » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
Helen eut un sourire attendri. Elle ne regrettait pas ces nuits sans fin, passées à essayer de convaincre Ashley d'arrêter de jouer au foot dans son utérus, caressant son propre ventre en chuchotant de douces promesses à son enfant à naître. Elle n'avait eu personne pour paniquer la nuit, lui masser le dos ou lui apporter les sucreries dont elle avait terriblement envie. Bigfoot avait été une véritable mère pour elle chaque jour, et James lui avait fourni l'attention médicale dont elle avait eu besoin, mais le bébé avait été orphelin de père, et elle avait souffert de sa solitude parfois.  
« Tu es sûre que tu veux élever un enfant ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'installait dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.  
Erika ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu pour sa famille, mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit...  
« Eh bien, soyons réalistes : je ne peux pas accoucher dans un hôpital normal, pas vrai ? Vous êtes la seule en qui j'aie confiance pour mettre au monde un bébé loup-garou. »

Helen baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux et rit. Erika marquait un point.  
« L'enfant aura besoin d'une famille qui l'accepte tel qu'il est. Et vous etes la famille d'Henry. Maintenant que vous êtes officiellement morte là-haut, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, nous devions vous suivre. »

Helen hocha la tête. C'était sensé. Et elle était fière de pouvoir dire que l'enfant que portait Erika serait en sécurité dans le nouveau sanctuaire.  
« Est-ce que c'est le moment pour moi de dire 'Je suis bien trop jeune pour devenir grand-mère' ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de malice.  
Erika se figea. Elle était sure qu'Helen deviendrait mère avant qu'Henri et elle ne puissent la désigner grand-mère... Mais elle semblait ignorer qu'elle était enceinte. Comment était-il possible qu'un médecin si expérimenté, qui avait déjà donné la vie une première fois ne détecte aucun signe ?

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ? » S'enquit Magnus en saisissant le débat intérieur d'Erika.  
« Euh...Magnus... A propos de ça... Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre vie privée mais... Etes vous sous traitement hormonal ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'y aller doucement pour ne pas appuyer sur le mauvais bouton.  
La brune sembla prise par surprise, et un peu perdue, à essayer de suivre la logique de la louve.

« Heu, non... » Dit-elle, sa voix trainant comme si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. « Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre où tu veux en venir... » Continua-t-elle, requérant des explications de manière implicite.

Erika soupira. Elle aurait pensé qu'en tant que scientifique, Helen recollerait les pièces du puzzle pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait sans avoir à lui faire un dessin. Elle déglutit.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir, mais votre corps fabrique une hormone qu'Henry et moi pouvons sentir... Et dont l'odeur devient plus forte de jour en jour... »  
La bouche d'Helen s'arrondit en un 'Quoi ?' silencieux, alors que ses yeux transmettaient le même message. Puis elle eut un mouvement de recul et posa ses mains sur son abdomen, comme pour le protéger, comprenant soudainement où Erika voulait en venir avec cette explication. Elle éclata de rire, bondit de son fauteuil pour aller s'appuyer sur le dossier, sa posture habituelle de leader de retour.  
Erika était perdue : elle n'avait pas anticipé cette réaction. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce rire sortir de la gorge de sa patronne. C'était communicatif, frais et jeune, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu d'épreuve ou de traumas. Aussi bon que cela sonne, Erika était sidérée.  
En voyant sa confusion, Helen se calma brusquement et secoua la tête comme si la jeune femme face à elle faisait l'idiote.  
« Tu penses que ce que vous sentez est l'hCG ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis enceinte ? Vous ne pensez pas tous les deux que je serais la première à me rendre compte que je suis enceinte ? » Dit-ell d'un ton qui pouvait passer pour du réel amusement ou du dédain. Possiblement les deux.  
« Vous le saviez ? » Demanda Erika.  
Les yeux d'Helen tombèrent sur ses mains toujours agrippées au dossier de son fauteuil. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était quoi tout ce bazar autour d'elle ces jours-ci ? Entre certains phénomènes qui avaient du mal à s'adapter au changement de sanctuaire, requérant de ce fait toute son attention, Nikola qui semblait plus qu'enclin à la divertir à coup de constantes jérémiades, et maintenant Henry et Erika qui analysaient son odeur corporelle pour finir par extrapoler des théories incroyables... Comment voulaient-ils tous qu'elle prenne soin d'elle ?

« Non, je ne savais pas, parce que je ne suis pas enceinte... , Commença-t-elle comme si elle faisait la leçon à une enfant.

\- Mais...  
\- Mais rien Erika. Je ne suis pas enceinte parce que ce n'est pas possible. Il m'est impossible de concevoir depuis deux décennies. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou... Je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude à écrire ce chapitre, et une journée interminable pour le traduire tout en luttant contre de la fièvre et des idées pour une fic sur Stargate... Mais ce chapitre est aussi plus long que d'habitude...j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir... Ca vous fait plaisir? :D**  
 **Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos commentaires et petits messages... Ca vaut tout l'or du monde, et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos impressions ;D.**

« Hé chéri. Tu n'étais pas sensé travailler sur l'arrêt d'urgence de des transporteurs entre la colonie et le sanctuaire ? »  
Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'Henry était en train de faire. Il trafiquait des circuits imprimés et des résistances pour créer un quelconque appareil.

Erika tenta d'entourer sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer contre son ventre arrondi, mais ce dernier rendait la chose impossible, et elle se résigna à seulement rebondir contre le creux de son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire arrêter de bricoler... ce qu'il était en train de bricoler, quoi que ce fusse.

« Euh, oui. Tesla faisait encore une de ses crises, je me suis dit que ça l'occuperait et que ça permettrait à Magnus de souffler, je lui ai refilé le travail. Expliqua-t-il en montrant son adorable sourire en coin.

\- Hmm...Ils ont eu une altercation. Alors, tu travailles sur quoi ?  
Henry soupira et s'étira, saisissant ses propres épaules.  
\- Si cet endroit doit devenir une nursery dans quelques mois, je préfère être préparé. Ceci est un baby-phone amélioré, que je compte relier au réseau pour pouvoir surveiller bébé Foss et bébé Magnus depuis n'importe quel ordinateur ou téléphone situé dans le secteur. »  
Erika haussa les épaules en souriant. C'était une bonne idée sachant que la vie au sanctuaire ne permettait pas à une mère de mener une vie de famille normale. Henry le savait d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà vécu cette situation étant enfant.

« A propos de... 'bébé Magnus'... Je crois qu'on a un problè ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte. Elle soutient qu'elle est stérile depuis vingt ans.  
Henry fronça les sourcils :  
\- Mais tu es sûre que ce qu'on sent est lié à la grossesse. Comment c'est possible ? Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ? Demanda-t-il totalement perdu.  
\- Elle l'est, j'en suis certaine. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais l'enfant qu'elle porte doit être vraiment unique. Constata-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être que le père a une sorte de pouvoir sur les femmes ou... ?  
Une fois de plus, Erika haussa les épaules.  
\- Aucune idée. Qui sait seulement qui est le père...  
Henry l'arrêta net :  
\- J'espère que le doc sait !  
Sa fiancée sourit. Bien sûr, il était plus que probable qu'Helen sache.  
\- Qu'est-ce que Magnus devrait savoir ?  
Le couple se tourna vers la porte où Will venait d'apparaître, portant ce qui semblait être un rapport. Henry et Erika échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'il était raisonnable de partager ou non leur découverte. Après un court instant, ils hochèrent la tête et Henry se tourna vers son ami.  
\- Hé, tu trouves pas que Magnus est étrange ces derniers temps ? Demanda-t-il.  
Will leva les sourcils.  
\- Psychologiquement parlant. Ajouta Erika.  
Will haussa les épaules.  
\- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été aussi 'normale', ce qui est 'étrange' quand on sait que nous sommes tous un peu secoués par le stress post-traumatique. »  
Will marquait un point. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement comment se remettre de la mort de Bigfoot ou de tous les mensonges et duperies dont avait usé Helen pour protéger sa nouvelle demeure... _Leur_ nouvelle demeure.  
D'après l'expertise de Will, Kate et Henry étaient les seuls à passer par les différentes étapes de la rémission. Ils avaient versé beaucoup de larmes, leur permettant d'exorciser leurs angoisses, et avaient plus ou moins pardonné Magnus pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Cela dit, elle ne les avait pas utilisés comme Will ou Nikola...  
« Alors qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par 'étrange' ? Conclut Will en laissant tomber son dossier sur la table de travail d'Henry.

Ce dernier s'appuya sur son bureau, la tête baissée, les yeux clos.  
\- Will, elle est enceinte. »  
Will plongea ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement perdu. La déclaration d'Henry lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe, et il revit le sanctuaire d'Old City exploser une fois de plus. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre.  
« Attendez, on parle toujours d'Helen Magnus là ?  
Erika soupira.  
\- Oui, on le sent. Expliqua Henry.  
\- Elle n'admet pas. Elle dit qu'elle est stérile depuis deux décennies. Compléta sa fiancée.  
Will se tenait bouche-bée, au milieu de la pièce. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et secoua la tête.  
\- Donc vous lui en avez parlé, et elle a tout nié en bloc. Devina-t-il.  
\- En fait, elle s'est moquée de moi. Dit Erika avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Ah. Ca, c'est 'étrange'..., admit Will, mais ça explique pourquoi elle est épuisée depuis quelques mois. Plus que d'habitude. Elle était à moitié endormie hier pendant notre réunion avec les directeurs du sanctuaire. Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui donner des coups sous la table quand la discussion avait besoin de sa participation. »  
Le silence s'abattit sur le labo. En réalité, ça expliquait certainement beaucoup de petites choses inhabituelles à propos de leur patronne, depuis le fait qu'elle n'aimait plus le thé au jasmin, jusqu'à l'échec de leur dernière mission. Elle avait mit en péril toute l'équipe car elle n'avait pas été assez réactive pour donner le signal quand il avait fallu attraper le scarabée géant qu'ils pourchassaient. D'accord, ils savaient tous qu'elle avait traversé une période difficile qui l'avait laissée sur les rotules, mais elle restait Magnus. Et même une Magnus épuisée ne faisait pas tout foirer quand la survie de son équipe dépendait d'elle.  
« Ok, admettons qu'elle soit enceinte, commença Will, gagnant le même regard exaspéré de la part de ses deux amis, J'ai compris, vous êtes sûrs. Mais comment c'est possible plus de vingt ans après... Il hésita.  
\- 'Ménopause est le mot que tu cherches. Compléta Erika.  
Will grimaça.  
\- Ouais, je sais... C'est juste bizarre d'utiliser ce mot en parlant de Magnus, comme si elle faisait partie des phénomènes. Admit-il.  
\- Techniquement... Commença Henry.  
\- D'accord, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- En fait, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt : pourquoi ne sait-elle pas qu'elle est enceinte ? Les interrompit Erika, sentant que la discussion des garçons ne les mènerait nulle part.  
\- Ouais, ça aussi. Appuya Henry.  
Will se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche et croisa les bras, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
\- J'imagine que ça pourrait être un tour de passe-passe de son cerveau. Elle pense qu'elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant, elle s'est habituée à l'idée. Ajoutez à cela la perte d'Ashley et le fait que sa vie n'a pas été tout ce qu'il y a de plus stable depuis qu'on a perdu Ashley... Ca pourrait être un déni de grossesse. Dans ce cas, elle ne cache rien, c'est son cerveau qui lui cache l'information. Elle se protège de manière inconsciente. »  
C'était sensé, mais cela restait du domaine théorique. Il avait besoin d'une quelconque preuve qu'Helen était réellement enceinte avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.  
« Tu peux l'aider ? Demanda Henry.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de pathologie auparavant. Cependant, il n'y a pas de mal à essayer.  
\- Une minute, si elle ressent inconsciemment le besoin de se protéger contre l'idée même de redevenir mère, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de briser sa bulle ? » Réalisa Erika, défiant Will du regard.  
Magnus était bien plus âgée qu'elle, mais elle ressentait le besoin de la protéger autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une conséquence de ses hormones ou un moyen d'exprimer sa gratitude pour avoir pris soin d'elle et de son bébé, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour être là pour elle, en tant qu'amie.  
« Je ne pense pas que la laisser faire soir une bonne idée. Son corps ne se développera pas comme le tiens ou celui de n'importe quelle autre femme enceinte tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris conscience de ce qui lui arrive. Mais elle va accoucher à un moment ou un autre, et n'aura pas le temps de se préparer à devenir une mère pour cet enfant, ou de planifier quoi que ce soit, et... le père...fait-il partie de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'elle veut qu'il fasse partie de la vie du bébé ? A mon avis, ce serait pire de ne pas l'aider à passer outre son déni. » Résuma Will.  
Son argument tenait la route. Ils ne pouvaient pas décider pour elle. Elle devait planifier le futur de son enfant, si seulement elle le désirait...  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Henry, pressé de venir en aide à celle qui lui avait tout donné.  
Will inspira profondément, bloqua l'air dans ses poumons l'espace de quelques secondes, et souffla.  
\- Dans l'immédiat, rien. Je vais parler à Declan, voir s'il peut expliquer comment (et vérifier si) Magnus est enceinte, et de là... On verra quand on y sera.  
Avant qu'Henry et Erika ne puissent remettre en question sa décision, il continua :  
\- Pas de panique, Declan sera le seul à savoir.  
Avec ça, il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta brusquement.  
\- Au fait... Henry, j'ai besoin que tu me tapes la page trois de ce rapport. L'écriture de Tesla est terrible. Dit-il en pointant du doigt le dossier qu'il avait abandonné sur le bureau.  
\- Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que _je_ peux déchiffrer son écriture ?! » Cria Henry à l'ombre de Will qui était déjà loin du laboratoire.


	8. Chapter 8

"Vous réalisez que les poissons d'Avril sont au mois d'Avril ce que Noel est au mois de Décembre? Et quand je dis 'vous', je parle des canadiens..." Demanda Declan en lâchant son stylo et en retombant au fond de son fauteuil.  
Will laissa un petit rire lui échapper et il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre. Il comprenait la réaction de Declan pour être lui aussi passé par là moins d'une heure auparavant.

« Ouais, Declan, écoutes, les blagues, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. »  
Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai... En cinq ans de service pour le compte du Sanctuaire, il avait été ravi d'aider ses coéquipiers à jouer des tours à Magnus. Cependant ce n'était jamais lui qui trouvait les idées... Malheureusement, une moitié du cerveau des opérations manquait à l'appel. Un sourire empli de tristesse apparut sur ses lèvres. Les regards malicieux qui passaient entre Kate et Bigfoot lorsqu'ils préparaient quelque chose lui manquaient.  
Quand Declan vit l'étrange ombre de la tristesse passer sur le visage de Will, il reposa ses coudes sur le bureau, et chercha le regard de son collègue.  
« Tu es sérieux... Pas vrai ?, c'était une observation plus qu'une question, et Will acquiesça.  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelque chose de dingue se produit dans le coin, mais là on dépasse tous nos records d'étrangeté. » Declan soupira. Il avait pensé qu'une fois sous terre, il lui serait possible de se remettre de l'agitation qui avait secoué la surface de la Terre depuis qu'il avait succédé à James en tant que directeur de sanctuaire. Visiblement, se trouver dans le même bâtiment que Magnus et son équipe ne permettait pas de faire un break loin de l'étrangeté.  
« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est possible, tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver une explication. Si Henry et Erika ont raison, alors Magnus a besoin de moi. Mais je veux être absolument sur de savoir à quoi je me frotte. » Expliqua Will en se laissant tomber sur la chaise face à Declan. Son ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et il espéra qu'il ne ne mettrait pas de coté son tact anglais pour aller trouver sa compatriote et aborder le sujet directement avec elle.  
« Sage initiative. Donc, tu veux que je prouve que Magnus est enceinte., une fois de plus, observation.  
\- C'est l'idée.  
\- Je peux soumettre mon hypothèse, mais la seule manière de prouver avec certitude qu'elle attend un enfant est de faire une analyse sanguine... » Conclut Declan.  
Will prit le temps d'intégrer les informations. Il pouvait probablement trouver un moyen d'obtenir un échantillon de sang d'Helen, mais l'analyser de faisait pas partie de ses compétences.  
« Je trouverai un échantillon... D'une manière ou d'une autre... Et ta théorie ?  
L'anglais essaya d'imaginer comment Will pourrait convaincre Magnus de lui donner son sang, et sourit : Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.  
\- J'aimerais faire une recherche dans mes archives avant de t'en parler. Je te tiendrai au courant. »  
Avec ça, Declan se leva, mettant silencieusement fin à leur entretient.

Plus tard :

Declan prit la clef qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche et sortit une lourde boite en bois de sous son lit. Il se sentait coupable de la garder pour lui, mais elle appartenait au sanctuaire londonien, légalement, et par conséquent, c'était autant la sienne que celle de Magnus...  
Il s'assit sur son lit et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Quand il l'ouvrit, l'odeur de vieux papier emplit ses narines, provenant d'une pile ordonnée de lettres liées par un ruban rouge écarlate. Il n'avait lu aucune de ces lettres. La plupart étaient de la main de Magnus, il reconnaissait son écriture. Le reste ? Il ne savait pas, et quiconque avait écrit ces lettres là était certainement mort à présent de toute manière. A coté de la correspondance se trouvait une série de daguerréotypes et de photographies. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il aurait probablement dû donner cela à Magnus, car tous représentaient les Cinq. Cependant, la pile de photos qui n'étaient pas en noir et blanc était composée de photos d'Ashley, et il craignait que ce ne soit pas le meilleur moment pour rappeler son horrible perte à la patronne.  
Son regard tomba sur le cadre posé sur le haut de la pile, et il ne put se retenir de rougir devant l'intimité de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Helen était assise dans un vieux fauteuil, un petit bébé niché contre sa poitrine dénudée. L'enfant tétait l'un de ses seins qu'elle tenait avidement dans sa toute petite main. Le regard adorateur de la brune était à faire fondre un iceberg, et il réalisa soudain les implications de sa grossesse. Y-aurait-il quelqu'un pour capturer ces moments intimes entre Helen et son enfant ? Le père serait-il aussi présent pour eux que l'avait été James pour Ashley ? Qui était le père ? Il provenait certainement du réseau souterrain ou de la terre creuse, car elle avait été plutôt claire sur un point : personne ne devait avoir le moindre contact avec la surface à moins d'avoir un ordre de mission explicite de la part d'un directeur de sanctuaire. Bon sang, premièrement, il fallait qu'ils prouvent qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte. Ensuite, ils aviseraient. Il fouilla parmi les effets personnels de James et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Durant des décennies, James avait tenu un journal qui s'assimilait à un carnet de santé pour Helen. Tout ce que quiconque aurait voulu savoir à propos d'Helen Magnus était contenu dans quatre épais carnets en cuir. Elle n'était pas au courant de leur existence, ou elle aurait demandé qu'ils lui soient confiés après le décès de James, afin qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains. Declan était à présent satisfait de les avoir gardés, car il était sur que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Avec un profond soupir, il s'allongea et ouvrit le premier carnet. La nuit s'annonçait particulièrement longue...


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Will entra dans la cuisine ce soir là à l'heure du dîner, il fut surpris de voir Helen assise à la table d'Abby, partageant ce qui semblait être un repas parfaitement équilibré. Il s'arrêta à la porte pour simplement profiter de la vue apaisante des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence du réseau souterrain, il s'était demandé s'il valait mieux rejoindre Magnus où reprendre le fil de son ancienne et oh combien simple vie. A dire vrai, même s'il voulait la détester pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pour avoir contrôlé sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère, il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle ne lui avait pas menti : Tout cela en valait la peine. C'était devenu encore plus clair après la disparition de Magnus. Sa vie était au sein du Sanctuaire. Il avait traversé une dépression, s'était senti vaincu, et quand il avait réalisé que son bureau et l'appartement d'Abby étaient sous surveillance, il avait pris sa décision : Il trouverait ce que son ancienne patronne avait manigancé et il continuerait son œuvre. Et il embarquerait Abby avec lui.  
Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Helen était vivante, la deuxième chose qu'il lui avait demandé après une augmentation avait été de faire embaucher Abby. A sa grande surprise, elle avait accédé à sa requête sans la moindre hésitation, autant pour sa sécurité que pour celle du Sanctuaire.

« Regardez qui est en retard pour le dîner ! » Chantonna Abby en l'apercevant sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Et regardez qui est _là_ pour le dîner ! » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant à l'attention de Magnus.  
La chef pencha la tête, le menton sensiblement relevé, preuve qu'il l'avait blessée tout juste assez pour qu'elle montre de la défiance. C'était une petite revanche.  
« J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'Abby cuisinait son fameux 'Boeuf Bourguignon'. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur à l'attention de la cuisinière.  
\- Et comme tu étais en retard, j'ai profité de la compagnie. »  
Will s'assit entre les deux femmes et prit la main d'Abby dans la sienne sous la table.  
« Ouais, désolé. Tesla a décidé d'être contraignant.  
Quand il sentit le regard curieux d'Helen, il ignora la question restée silencieuse :  
\- J'ai tout sous contrôle. » Assura-t-il.  
Il omit de dire que Nikola avait refusé de taper son dernier rapport sous prétexte qu'il 'travaillait' sur l'arrêt d'urgence des transporteurs tache qu'elle avait confié à Henry. Il n'avait clairement rien sous contrôle.  
« Merci de vous occuper de lui, Will, je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui... » Confessa Helen en pliant soigneusement sa serviette. Will eut un rire nasal, s'occupant à déplier sa propre serviette. Helen remarqua que leurs gestes étaient en tout point inverses. C'était ironique de voir à quel point de simples arrangements de table pouvaient traduire leur statut de neutralité actuel.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez un jour su quoi faire de lui. »  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vit un sourire amusé se glisser sur les lèvres de sa patronne.  
« Je suis la seule à trouver que Tesla est attachant ? » Intervint Abby en remplissant l'assiette de Will.  
Le jeune homme s'étouffa et dut boire avant de pouvoir de nouveau prendre la parole, mais Helen le devança.  
« Je peux vous assurer que le facteur attachant s'évapore après le premier siècle passé la rencontre. Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de connivence.  
\- Oh... Je vois... » Chuchota Abby.  
Le regard de Will passa de sa petite amie à son boss et vice-versa. On aurait dit deux adolescentes qui échangeaient des ragots. C'était déconcertant.  
Helen dut voir son expression car elle se leva, collecta son assiette et ses couverts pour les placer dans le lave-vaisselle, et passa la porte, s'excusant pour aller pratiquer une opération bénigne sur un résident.

« Vous semblez bien vous entendre. Observa Will.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? L'histoire n'a jamais été aussi divertissante ! Et je ne te parles même pas du vin de Churchill. » Confirma Abby.  
La mention de vin alarma Will qui scanna la table du regard, cherchant le verre d'Helen.  
« Du vin ? Magnus a bu du vin ? »  
Abby fronça les sourcils en le voyant si tendu. Il avait toujours été stressé par son travail, qui était en effet une source d'angoisse constante, mais la situation actuelle l'épuisait. Sa relation avec Helen semblait dépendre de la météo, et il se sentait obligé d'être le roc sur lequel son équipe pouvait s'appuyer pour se remettre des ses traumas. Par conséquent, il dormait mal, et il lui était impossible de se détendre.  
« Euh... Non. Le vin fait trembler ses mains. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça vienne troubler son travail, n'est-il pas ? Répondit-elle avec un accent anglais à présent presque sans faille., Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »  
Will soupira, soulagé, et se demanda comment il pourrait empêcher sa possiblement enceinte employeuse de boire, combattre ou voler... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à la question d'Abby, Nikola entra dans la cuisine, le faisant gémir. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter une minute de plus après cette journée.  
« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire ou faire que je n'ai pas déjà entendu ou vu. » Lança Tesla sans même accorder un regard au couple, poursuivant son chemin vers le frigidaire.

D'un regard, Will implora silencieusement Abby de ne pas mentionner le sujet en plus de détails autour de Nikola. Elle eut l'air intrigué, et lui répondit d'un signe semi-réprobateur, et il sut qu'il ne sortirait pas de table sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il se passait.  
« J'ai fait un Boeuf Bourguignon, vous en voulez ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment au scientifique.  
Will grimaça, peu enclin à partager l'un de ses rares moments de tranquillité avec l'homme qui employait son génie à faire de ses journées de travail des moments interminables. Cependant, le vampire devait avoir une éthique du travail intransigeante car il ouvrit le frigidaire, disparut à l'intérieur l'espace de quelques secondes, puis en émergea avec une pochette de sang, ou de plasma (le psychologue ne voulait pas le savoir). Il se tourna vers eux. Il semblait aussi victorieux que s'il avait chassé et tué l'animal de ses propres mains.  
« Je n'ai pas mangé de la journées. Merci les enfants mais j'ai besoin de plus de protéines que la cuisine française peut m'offrir. Déclara-t-il.  
\- Comme vous voulez... Vous pourriez juste... vous savez ? Faire ça ailleurs ? » Suggéra Will.  
Il avait essayé de s'habituer à voir Tesla se vampiriser pour téter ses pochettes dégoûtantes... Mais chaque essai était vain. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la vue du sang, mais celle d'un homme en engloutir une telle quantité comme s'il s'agissait d'un soda était absolument à vomir.  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité, mon cher ? Ne sommes nous pas dans une cuisine libre ? Protesta le vampire.  
-Ugh... Voilà pourquoi Magnus devrait vraiment instaurer un planning de rotation des repas... Se plaignit Will alors que le génie plantait ses dents allongées dans la pochette.  
-Oh allez Will, suis-je aussi désobligeant lorsque vous mangez la bouche ouverte ? » Répondit-il en montrant ses dents rougies par sa première gorgée de liquide.  
Abby pouffa de rire alors que son petit ami les dévisageait, légèrement offensé.  
Nikola marquait un point. Le jeune homme avait l'agaçante habitude de mâcher la bouche ouverte lorsqu'il venait de sortir du lit. Nikola savait qu'Helen avait aussi remarqué. Elle avait partagé une seule fois leur table au petit déjeuner, car elle s'était levée un peu plus tard que d'habitude et avait dû remettre son petit-déjeuner à plus tard à cause d'une urgence. Elle n'avait rien dit au sujet de Will, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais revue dans la cuisine entre le lever du jour et midi, sauf pour recharger sa tasse en thé, prouvant que ses bonnes manières victoriennes étaient toujours tenaces.  
Finalement, Will ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Peut-importe. »  
Le scientifique prit un moment pour admirer la défaite de Will avant de choisir une humble victoire en se retirant, laissant le couple seul.  
« Vous pouvez continuer votre conversation. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais en train de dîner, seul... Dans mon labo... » Déclara-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.  
« Sérieusement ? Murmura Will alors qu'Abby riait toujours.  
\- Tu devrais manger, ça va être froid.  
\- Ouais, je vais essayer de garder la bouche fermée. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Pas avant d'avoir fini ce que tu voulais me dire avant l'interlude.  
\- A propos de ça... Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant. Mais j'espère vraiment que ce type n'a rien avoir avec ça. » Dit-il en désignant l'endroit où Nikola s'était évaporé dans la pénombre.


	10. Chapter 10

Declan bailla. Il avait passé la soirée à parcourir attentivement les notes de James, et le sommeil commençait à le rattraper. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner pour la nuit, ses yeux tombèrent soudainement sur une entrée de journal écrite d'une main qui traduisait l'excitation de James... Il se décida à lire une page de plus.

 _27 Mai 1976,_

 _Je suis fier de pouvoir dire que j'ai peut-être découvert quelque chose d'important concernant les phénomènes dotés d'une longévité inhabituelle, et par conséquent à propos d'Helen. En 1948, nous avons sauvé un couple de phénomènes de type mammifère d'une mine au sud de la Géorgie, qu'Helen pense appartenir à une espèce très proche des humains. Nous pensions également qu'ils étaient les derniers de leur espèce. Depuis lors, nous avons essayé de les faire se reproduire, en vain. Cependant, on a trouvé découvert une jeune femelle appartenant à la même espèce en Sibérie l'an dernier, qu'Helen a fait transférer à Londres._

 _J'ai suggérer d'essayer de l'utiliser comme reproductrice en la plaçant avec le sujet mâle de départ, et de séparer la première femelle du nouveau couple pour un temps, dans le but de préserver leur espèce.  
Helen n'a rien voulu entendre de mon idée, car ces phénomènes semblent capables de sentiments, et manifestent un clair attachement l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre mon plan.  
A l'époque, toutes les analyses tendaient à penser que notre première femelle était trop âgée pour procréer. J'ai été à l'encontre de l'avis d'Helen et ai procédé à la séparation du couple et placé notre nouvelle résidente avec le mâle. L'expérience fut un fiasco. Les deux sujets d'origine ont souffert de ce que je ne peux que supposer être une dépression, et j'ai du mettre fin à leur séparation.  
Aujourd'hui, lors d'un examen de contrôle, j'ai, à mon plus grand étonnement, découvert que la femelle que je pensais stérile attend un petit.  
J'ignore comment cela est possible, car nous avons déterminé qu'elle est âgée d'environ trois siècles et a passé le stade de la ménopause. Ma meilleure théorie est sur la ménopause, qui peut s'étirer sur une période de dix ans chez une humaine, pourrait être prolongée chez un sujet à l'espérance de vie inhabituellement élevée. Il semble également plausible que la dépression du sujet ait provoqué un pic de production d'hormones facilitant l'imprégnation. _

_Je n'ai encore rien annoncé de tout cela à Helen, et ne réussis pas à saisir comment tout cela est possible, mais ces événements pourraient être la clef du vieillissement d'Helen._

C'était tout... Declan frotta ses yeux fatigués. Après avoir parcouru presque trois carnets pleins d'informations d'intérêt moyen et de morceaux de la vie de Magnus, et avoir manqué de s'endormir près de cinq fois, il avait finalement trouvé une pépite dans cette entrée. Il se réveilla complètement en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces phénomènes. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Si leur espérance de vie était si élevée, ils devaient logiquement être sous la supervision de Londres, donc SA supervision. Pourtant, ils ne l'étaient visiblement pas. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'ils aient pu être transférés vers un autre sanctuaire. Il rejeta l'idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. James n'aurait jamais consenti à se séparer de sujets utiles à ses recherches personnelles. Il feuilleta le reste du carnet sans trouver plus de mentions des phénomènes. Il était temps d'ouvrir le dernier carnet.  
C'était là, en première page...

 _26 Décembre 1976,_

 _Ce Noël est marqué par les tourments politiques, et j'ai bien peur que les vacances londoniennes de ma très chère Helen soient loin d'être aussi reposantes que ce que je voulais. Le phénomène auquel je m'intéressais attend une petite femelle que nous voulions nommer Lucy, et qui montre une parfaite formation osseuse. Cependant les autorités soviétiques ont eu vent de la transaction d'Helen en Sibérie et ont demandé réparation au gouvernement. Nous avons récemment été contactés par Denis Healy, ministre des affaires étrangères et du Commonwealth lui-même, et n'avons eu d'autre choix que de laisser le cabinet organiser le rapatriement de la famille de Lucy et de la jeune femelle sibérienne en URSS, et de céder l'intégralité de mes recherches les concernant.  
Manquer à ces obligations aurait mis en péril nos relations avec la couronne ainsi que nos finances.  
Je suspecte également que laisser nos quatre résidents aux mains des soviétiques ait évité une crise internationale. C'est aussi l'avis d'Helen qui a mené son enquête en ville.  
Nous sommes horrifiés par la situation, mais les tensions entre le bloc soviétique et l'Ouest nous laissent peu de marge de manœuvre. Le mieux que nous puissions faire pour le moment est de nous soumettre aux exigences de la couronne et espérer qu'un jour, nous puissions récupérer nos pauvres amis._

Et ça s'arrêtait là... Le reste du carnet ne faisait aucune référence au sujet. La majorité narrait la première grossesse de Magnus, qui ne regardait nullement Declan qui se sentait déjà assez coupable d'avoir lu toutes ces pages. Il bailla. Il était presque quatre heures, et la réunion du personnel qu'il devait présider s'annonçait difficile. Il remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir d'entrevue avec Magnus à 7h30. Il était bien sûr dévoué corps et âme à son travail, mais appréciait son sommeil, contrairement aux membres des cinq.

Il enfila son pyjama et sauta dans son lit, notant mentalement d'aller trouver Will avec ses trouvailles après leurs réunions. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Toujours plus de questions... Pour tous ceux qui se demandent ce qui est arrive aux phénomènes mentionnés par James... Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure ;).  
Bonne lecture!**

"Bonjour Will, Je peux te voir une seconde?"  
Will était tout juste sorti du bureau de Magnus avec le reste de l'équipe lorsqu'il aperçut Declan qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Il avait l'air épuisé, et le psychologue se demanda s'il avait seulement essayé de dormir. Il se tourna vers Abby qui se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« On se voit plus tard., Promit-il quand ils se séparèrent.  
\- Amuses toi bien. Répondit-elle en suivant Erika avec qui elle faisait équipe pour la journée.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes. On peut parler en chemin ? Proposa Will à Declan qui acquiesça. Ils se mirent donc en route pour son bureau.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les archives. James étudiait l'effet de la longévité chez les mammifères, et d'après ce que j'ai lu, je pense que Magnus pourrait toujours être en pleine ménopause. Qui sait combien de siècles elle peut vivre, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que sa ménopause ne dure pas plus de vingt ans. » Chuchota-t-il afin que personne n'intercepte le sujet de leur conversation.  
Will entra dans l'ascenseur, pressa le bouton de l'étage du dessous, et se tourna vers Declan.  
« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible pour une femme de tomber enceinte pendant la ménopause... » Avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'en savoir plus sur certains phénomènes que sur le sexe opposé.  
« Tu serais surpris. Il va falloir suivre Magnus de près s'il s'avère qu'elle est réellement sur le point de devenir mère. Il pourrait y avoir des complications... Je suppose. »  
Will croisa les bras sur son torse. Alors il se pouvait que Magnus soit vraiment enceinte. Il voyait soudain l'affaire dans toutes ses dimensions, les implications pour leur futur à tous étaient vertigineuses. Tout serait si différent... Il soupira.  
« Il n'y aura aucune complications si elle ne veut pas de cet enfant. Il faut que nous envisagions cette possibilité, et que nous agissions en conséquence pour lui permettre de prendre la décision. Je doute qu'elle ait été déjà enceinte quand elle a détruit le sanctuaire d'Old City. C'était il y a quatre mois. Elle a peut-être encore le temps d'interrompre la grossesse si elle le souhaite, mais on est sur la corde raide. »  
Il s'était vaguement demandé quand est-ce que Magnus aurait pu trouver le temps de concevoir un enfant. Pas que ces choses là prenaient longtemps, mais il avait du mal à l'imaginer faire autre chose que travailler ou penser à son travail.  
Son gros 'projet' avait monopolisé toute son attention, alors il semblait peu probable qu'elle ait pris ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de bon temps. Bien sûr, la manière qu'elle avait employé pour convaincre son banquier de fermer Wall Street l'espace de dix minutes restait un mystère... Mais elle n'aurait pas utilisé son corps de cette façon, pas vrai ? Non, ça avait dû se produire peu de temps après son arrivée dans les souterrains. Elle avait eu l'air plus détendu quand il l'avait trouvée à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle passait toujours beaucoup de temps à peaufiner les derniers détails de son plan, en ré-organisant la hiérarchie du réseau, mais elle était moins préoccupée, et à l'époque, elle avait respiré la positivité. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? La réponse résidait dans son équipe et la rancœur qu'ils concentraient sur elle... Quand Will posait les yeux sur cette version frêle, maigre et épuisée version d'Helen Magnus, il voulait la serrer contre lui. Il prier le ciel de lui donner un moyen de lui venir en aide.  
« Je pourrais déterminer l'âge du fœtus, si fœtus il y a, avec un examen sanguin. Si tu peux obtenir un échantillon, bien sûr. Assura Declan, le ramenant à la réalité.  
Will grimaça, et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.  
\- Ouais, ça m'a empêché de dormir un moment, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé comment faire. »  
Declan se mit à rire. Obtenir un échantillon provenant des veines de leur dure à cuire qu'ils appelaient 'patronne' requièrerait de solides techniques et un esprit astucieux. Ou bien quelques pertes humaines.

Il s'immobilisa soudain en plein milieu du couloir, obligeant une jeune cyclope à lui rentrer dedans.  
« Eh mec ! T'as deux yeux, ils sont fait pour te dire où du dois marcher. » Cracha-t-elle en frottant son épaule alors qu'elle fixait l'objet de son discours, envoyant un frisson courir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Declan.  
« Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.  
\- Ouais. Grommela-t-elle, le fusillant du regard en poursuivant son chemin.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Will quand elle eut disparu.  
\- Henry peut sentir ses changements hormonaux... Rappela Declan, perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Oui... » Will tenta de suivre le raisonnement de son ami, mais se perdit en route. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez bien pour entretenir le genre de discussions dont Magnus et Tesla avaient l'art le genre de discussions dans lesquelles tous les mots clef manquaient, sans pour autant nuire à la compréhension.

« Qui d'autre peut flairer le sang comme aucun d'entre nous ? Finit Declan, préparant la piste pour l'atterrissage de Will.  
La réponse flasha dans la tête de Will comme un éclair dans un ciel orageux.  
« Tesla. » Répondit-il.  
L'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit avant cela, mais à la réflexion, il était inquiétant de penser que le vampire n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal à propos du sang d'Helen. Ou avait-il remarqué ?  
« Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a rien remarqué... Confirma Declan.  
Will secoua la tête. Il avait quelques explications plausibles sous le coude.  
\- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Il est certainement trop pris par son propre mélodrame pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et il passe le plus clair de son temps à essayer d'éviter Magnus. En fait, les seuls moments où on le voit avec elle, c'est pendant les réunions. Et il garde ses distances. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu devrais lui accorder un peu de crédit. Il est clair qu'il est déçu par le refus de Magnus de lui dévoiler ses plans, mais je pense qu'il a surtout eu une trouille bleue de la perdre dans l'explosion. Remarqua Declan.  
\- En admettant qu'il soit doué de sentiments. Le corrigea Will en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bon sang que tu es dur avec ce pauvre hommes.  
Will haussa les épaules en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.  
\- Il n'a pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit pour gagner ma confiance.  
\- Le fait que Magnus se porte garante pour lui devrait suffire à n'importe qui. » Argumenta Declan.  
Le plus ennuyeux dans l'histoire était que Will était forcé d'admettre que McRae avait raison. En étant honnête avec lui-même, il voyait très bien que le seul intérêt du vampire était pour la science. Son amour pour elle pouvait conduire à d'innombrables catastrophes, mais Magnus faisait un boulot remarquable en le gardant sous contrôle. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'apprendre à l'apprécier ?

Son culot était difficile à avaler, ainsi que le fait qu'Henry et Abby admiraient tant son génie qu'ils ne semblaient nullement ni dérangés, ni offensés par son comportement.  
« Ok. Disons que tu as raison à propos de lui : Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai vu se faire un sang d'encre pour Magnus avant, et je saurais si c'était le cas à présent. Pour le moment, son ego est blessé. Résuma Will.  
\- Comme celui du reste d'entre vous, de ce que j'ai pu voir.  
Will s'assit derrière son bureau et soupira.  
\- Sauf que le reste d'entre nous a accepté de suivre une thérapie. »  
D'autant qu'il sache, même Magnus travaillait à se remettre des derniers événements en utilisant des techniques de méditation. Quand trouvait-elle le temps de méditer ? Personne ne le savait. Visiblement, sa technique avait des effets limités si son subconscient trouvait préférable de ne pas lui faire part de sa grossesse.  
« Alors que fait-on à propos de lui ? Demanda Declan, pas certain de vouloir mêler Tesla à cette histoire.  
\- Rien. Laissons Magnus s'en dépêtrer quand elle sera prête. Il a passé des années à essayer de se faire une place dans son lit je ne veux pas être celui qui lui annoncera que c'est peine perdue. Dit Will sur un ton qui laissait entendre à son collègue que le sujet dépassait de loin l'entendement.  
\- Il pourrait être le père. Observa le responsable de sanctuaire, sérieux comme la mort.  
\- Autant dire tout de suite que les Mayas avaient raison sur la date de la fin du monde. »  
L'anglais éclata de rire, et s'apprêtait à commenter la vision de Will concernant l'apocalypse quand on frappa à la porte, lui rappelant que Will avait du travail.  
« Passe me voir quand tu auras l'échantillon de sang. Lança-t-il avant de se replier vers la sortie.  
\- J'y travaille. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila voilaaaa.  
N'essayez pas de reproduire l'expérience chez vous, elle est ici réalisée sous la supervision d'une expert en médecine. De plus, comme c'est une fiction, il se peut que la description soit erronée... :P. Bref, les aiguilles sont réservées aux grands, et surtout aux infirmières.  
**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a faite changer d'avis quant à l'apprentissage de l'usage des aiguilles ? » Demanda Helen plus tard ce jour-là en retroussant sa manche pour qu'Abby puisse procéder à sa première prise de sang.  
La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Et si Magnus soupçonnait ses réelles intentions ?  
« Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Je veux dire, c'est pas que nettoyer des chambres et des habitats me dérange, mais vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire que faire le tour du sanctuaire pour des taches que d'autres pourraient effectuer à votre place, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
Quelques semaines plus tôt, sa patronne lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle pouvait l'initier à quelques routines de ses visites médicales. Elle lui avait appris comment prendre soin de certains phénomènes, comment réguler le Ph de l'eau pour répondre aux besoins de leurs résidents, et des petites choses comme celles-là, mais lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet des vaccins et autres prises de sang, Abby avait blanchi, et elle l'avait laissée tranquille. La blondinette était avide de savoirs, et Helen avait des réserves de 'tours' dans son sac qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre.  
Elle n'avait pas anticipé un changement d'avis si soudain et si rapide.

Elle acquiesça.  
« Oui. Je préférerais passer plus de temps à m'occuper de cela en personne et laisser la coordination et la paperasse à quelqu'un d'autre. Confirma-t-elle.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous avez engagé Will. Même s'il n'a pas votre charisme. » Remarqua Abby avec un grand sourire. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Bizarrement, la présence de Magnus la mettait en confiance.  
« Ca lui viendra avec le temps. Prenez le garrot, et posez-le sur mon bras. Souvenez-vous de ne jamais l'attacher trop près de l'articulation. Là, attachez-le juste au dessus de mon coude. » Ordonna-t-elle en désignant le garrot qu'elle avait préparé sur un plateau, avec des fioles, du gel antiseptique, du coton et une aiguille.  
Abby fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et sangla le bras de Magnus, serrant le garrot en fixant son tuteur pour s'assurer qu'elle agissait correctement.  
« Bien. A présent, vous allez devoir trouver une veine exploitable. »  
L'ancien agent fédéral s'assit sur le tabouret qui jouxtait la table d'examen afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la peau de Magnus. L'intérieur de celui-ci était blanc comme neige, et ses veines se voyaient facilement, bleuâtre contre la peau d'albâtre.

« Comment savoir laquelle choisir ? Demanda l'apprentie.  
\- Ne soyez pas timide, touchez, palpez les veines, choisissez-en une que vous pouvez voir clairement et qui ne roule pas.  
-Rouler ? »  
Helen acquiesça, montrant son propre bras, légèrement ennuyée par la question d'Abby et son manque d'initiative.  
« Utilisez vos doigts, vous allez comprendre. »  
Abby obéit finalement, et utilisa deux doigts pour caresser avec douceur son bras. La peau de Magnus était douce, et même sans appuyer dessus, elle pouvait sentir ses os, ses tendons, ainsi que ses veines. La jeune femme déglutit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette femme au tempérament bien trempé puisse en réalité être si frêle. Elle remonta ses doigts doucement le long du bras et trouva l'une des veines qu'elle apercevait. Elle appuya dessus, et la veine bougea, s'éloignant de son contact tel un animal farouche fuyant le danger.  
« Oh... Elle roule. » Dit-elle, le sens du mot soudain clair comme de l'eau de roche.  
Helen hocha la tête.  
« Si vous essayiez de piquer cette veine, vous finiriez probablement par la déplacer. Ce serait douloureux, et la ponction sanguine serait compliquée. Bon, j'ai survécu à pire que cela, alors vous avez de la chance, je ne mordrais pas. Par contre, certains phénomènes pourraient se montrer violent. Ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez. Expliqua-t-elle.  
\- D'accord. »  
Abby plaça son doigt sur une autre veine, et cette fois, elle ne sentit rien.  
« Celle-ci semble bien. Observa-t-elle.  
\- la tapoter vous aidera à la voir plus nettement. »  
Abby la fixa droit dans les yeux. 'Tapoter' la grande patronne ne figurait pas dans son contrat, mais...Elle obéit, et vit la veine apparut plus clairement.  
« Et ensuite ?  
\- Prenez du coton, et étalez du désinfectant sur la zone. Ensuite, attendez le temps qu'il fasse son travail. »  
Abby suivit les instructions Elle eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant la bouteille de désinfectant. L'odeur lui rappelait celle des hôpitaux. Elle les avait toujours détestés. Ils rimaient avec mort, deuil... Sa grand-mère et son combat contre le cancer. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire : Prendre un échantillon du sang de Magnus, espérer que Will vole à son secours au bon moment, et apporter l'échantillon à McRae qui se chargerait des analyses.  
« Bien. Maintenant, prenez l'aiguille. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais croyez-moi, ceci n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir de mon temps. »  
Abby déglutit. Elle avait vu les aiguilles en usage durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans un musée, et n'avait aucune envie de voir l'équipement médical de l'ère victorienne.  
Elle s'empara du paquet qui contenait l'aiguille, se demandant si elle devait clipper le premier tube avant ou après l'avoir plongée dans le bras d'Helen. Au cas où, elle prit l'un d'eux dans sa main. Mais deux fioles suffiraient-elles pour effectuer un test de grossesse ? Elle l'espérait.  
« Premièrement, vous devez piquer la veine. Vous engagerez ensuite le tube une fois que l'aiguille sera en place. Quand le tube sera plein, vous l'échangerez avec le suivant. D'habitude, nous utilisons des étiquettes qui portent l'identité du patient et le descriptif des examens à effectuer. N'oubliez jamais, j'insiste là-dessus, jamais de les coller sur les tubes une fois la ponction réalisée. Un oubli cause un nombre inqualifiable de problèmes, et constitue une perte de temps considérable. Vous n'en aurez pas l'usage aujourd'hui, puisque mon sang ne sera pas analysé. »  
Helen vit sa jeune amie déglutir une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle finissait son explication, et attribua son stress à sa phobie des aiguilles. Elle sourit, pleine d'encouragement.  
 _'Okay Abby. Ne foire pas sur ce coup là. Tu as une mission importante.'_ Pensa l'infirmière improvisée.  
Le plan de Will était dingue, mais elle devait bien admettre que c'était leur meilleure chance. Helen lui donnait consciemment et volontairement son sang, et elle pouvait cacher son appréhension derrière sa phobie. Le plan de Will était dingue, mais brillant.  
« C'est parti... S'exclama Abby, essayant tant bien que mal de paraître enthousiaste.  
\- Je promets d'être docile. » Dit Helen avec une moue fière et enfantine.  
Cela suffit à convaincre Abby qui prit une grande inspiration avant d'insérer contentieusement l'aiguille dans la veine qu'elle avait trouvée.  
« Ca va ce que je fais ?  
\- Mmh Mhh. »  
En prenant soin d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement, elle immobilisa l'aiguille et inséra le flacon dans la cloche, en faisant attention à ne pas exercer de pression dessus pour ne pas blesser Magnus.  
« Oh génial... » Soupira-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la première goutte de sang couler dans le tube.  
Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à sa soudaine envie de vomir. Elle voulait détourner le regard, mais résista au besoin, et se concentra plutôt sur le liquide d'un rouge profond qui remplissait rapidement la fiole.  
« Soufflez Abby. » Lui rappela Helen en se rendant compte que son apprentie n'avait pas expiré depuis plusieurs secondes. Elle palissait et la scientifique pensa qu'elle allait tourner de l'oeil.  
« Oui oui. »  
Abby suivit le conseil de son mentor, et se sentit un peu mieux. Quand le tube fut plein, elle tenta de le retirer de la cloche. Ses mains tremblantes rendirent sa tache difficile et elle sentit l'aiguille bouger légèrement, faisant grimacer Helen.  
« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée ! » S'excusa la jeune femme en se demandant si utiliser le second tube était une sage décision.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous débrouillez bien. Engagez le deuxième tube, vous avez besoin d'entraînement. »  
Abby lui tourna le dos pour poser le premier échantillon sur le plateau, et prit le second tube, qu'elle engagea dans la cloche, en réussissant à ne pas torturer une seconde fois sa victime.  
Le sang coula de nouveau au fond de la fiole. Cependant, l'afflux s'amenuisa au bout de quelques secondes, pour finalement stopper l'écoulement de sang.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.  
Helen leva un sourcil et pencha la tête, les yeux rivés sur son bras.  
« Non... On dirait que ma veine se rétracte. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce phénomène auparavant... Pas sur moi-même. Dit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Réitéra Abby, sans savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter.  
\- Eh bien... C'est un mécanisme de défense, d'une certaine manière. Quand un patient se sent, même inconsciemment menacé, ses veines ont tendance à bloquer l'afflux sanguin. En fait, quand vous avez peur, votre sang est automatiquement redirigé vers vos jambes pour préparer votre corps à prendre la fuite. Expliqua Magnus.  
\- Oh, donc, inconsciemment, vous avez peur des aiguilles. Résuma Abby d'un air taquin.  
Helen sourit alors que ses yeux scintillaient. Elle était impressionnée par la volonté dont faisait preuve son élève face à sa phobie.  
\- J'imagine que je suis un peu tendue. Retirez l'aiguille, vous n'obtiendrez pas plus de sang. »  
Abby suivit les ordres de Magnus et désengagea le tube avant de retirer précautionneusement l'aiguille. Quand elle eut fini, elle tapota la poche dans laquelle son téléphone transmettait discrètement la conversation à Will. Helen prit un morceau de coton qu'elle pressa contre le point où l'aiguille s'était fichée dans son bras, et Abby détacha le garrot.  
« Bon travail Abby. Vous pouvez jeter le coton. Par contre, vous allez devoir passer la seringue à l'autoclave avant de la jeter dans la poubelle réservée aux déchets à risques bactériologique. »  
Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit la 'leçon', et une voix qu'Abby jugea être celle d'Onryunji, le nouveau directeur du sanctuaire japonnais s'éleva :  
« Helen ! Ca a commencé ! »  
A ces mots, Magnus sauta de la table d'examen, et montra du doigt le rouleau adhésif posé à côté du plateau.  
« Je dois y aller. Mettez un peu d'adhésif sur les tubes et faites les tourner dans l'autoclave., elle désigna une machine qui ressemblait à une machine à laver hybride croisée micro-ondes., Refroidissement lent, 121°c, quinze PSI pendant vingt minutes. Quand la jauge atteint zéro PSI, ouvrez l'autoclave, vérifiez la présence de lignes noires sur l'adhésif, et jetez les tubes dans la poubelle à risques. Faites ensuite la même chose pour l'aiguille sur refroidissement rapide. Ne laissez personne entrer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé. »  
Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle s'arrêta net, réalisant qu'elle demandait à Abby quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait probablement pas.  
« Les instructions sont sur le côté de la machine. Vous vous en tirerez. » Ajouta-t-elle.  
Avec ça, elle quitta la pièce en courant.  
Quand l'écho de ses pas eut disparu, Abby sortit son portable de sa poche.  
« Tu n'étais pas sensé être celui qui annonçait une urgence ?  
\- J'étais en route... Répondit Will, confus., j'imagine qu'on a de la chance, ça semblait très important.  
-Ouais... Ces deux là mijotent quelque chose. Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?  
-Fais ce qu'elle a demandé pour l'aiguille, je descends dans quelques secondes pour récupérer les échantillons. » Annonça Will avant de raccrocher.


	13. Chapter 13

« Hé boss ! On est venu dès qu'on a eu votre message. »  
Quand Helen entendit la voix familière de Kate alors qu'elle naviguait vers les chambres d'isolement, elle se tourna et changea de cap pour saluer ses invités.  
Kate semblait être en grande forme, et Magnus supposa que l'amour était la raison pour laquelle elle respirait le bonheur. A ses côtés, un homme et une femme, aussi grand et élancé l'un que l'autre, scrutaient les environs, main dans la main, admirant la beauté du sanctuaire qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois. Alors qu'Helen s'approchait, elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de leur corps l'envelopper comme celle d'un feu de cheminée par une nuit glaciale. Cela eut pour effet de la détendre un peu.  
« Renta, Ketchan, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement en dernière minute. Kate... »  
Helen inclina la tête, saluant et remerciant ses visiteurs, et ouvrit la voie vers les sous-sols, où elle avait réservé une pièce adaptée au phénomène pour lequel ils se préparaient.  
« C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous venir en aide Dr.¨Magnus. Enur est l'un des nôtres, nous prendrons soin de lui comme s'il était notre fils. Assura Renta.  
\- Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de le prendre en charge. Enur est un ami cher à mes yeux. Déclara Helen en essayant de dissimuler les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle.  
Alors qu'ils descendaient une volée de marches, le jeune homme prit la parole :  
\- L'avez-vous déjà vu traverser cette épreuve ? Demanda-t-il.  
Helen tressaillit.  
\- En 1912. En réalité, je l'ai accompagné durant toute sa vie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1900.  
\- Alors vous savez que ce n'est pas la fin ? »  
Alors que le groupe atteignait le bas des marches, Helen entra son code dans le tableau de contrôle près de la porte qui menait à l'aile de confinement.  
« Je... -Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ketchan- je sais, - son regard trouva le sol – Et pourtant, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit plus facile que la dernière fois.  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard puis sourirent.  
\- J'ai originellement quinze ans de plus que Ketchan. C'est toujours difficile de se dire au revoir, même si nous somme conscients que ce n'est que le commencement. »  
Helen acquiesça et reprit son chemin. Elle n'était pas si différente d'Enur, Renta et Ketchan, à ceci près qu'ils vieillissaient plus vite qu'elle.  
« Eclairez-moi... - intervint Kate- vous êtes en couple depuis combien de temps au juste ?  
-Neuf siècle, avec interruptions. Bien sûr, nous ne nous considérons pas en tant que tel lorsque l'un de nous est trop jeune. » Expliqua Ketchan avec un petit sourire, amusé par l'effarement de Kate.  
La jeune femme laissa échapper un 'Ouah' avant de remarquer le sourire pensif de Magnus. Instantanément, elle pensa comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa patronne : Elle s'imaginait devoir élever son plus vieil ami, Tesla (et Tesla l'élever elle, en alternance) tous les deux siècles... ' _Ouh, glauque'_ pensa-t-elle.  
La température monta alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, et bientôt ils trouvèrent le devant une pièce dans laquelle un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe longs et blancs était appuyé à un mur, tremblotant.

« Ketchan, Renta, permettez-moi de vous présenter le Dr. Oryunji, et... -Elle désigna le vieillard derrière la vitre- Enur. »  
Alors que le couple serrait la main de son collègue, Helen activa l'interphone.  
« Enur ? Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
Sa voix sembla réveiller le phénomène qui se tourna vers elle, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Helen, très chère, m'étreindras-tu une dernière fois avant que je ne sois trop chaud à ton goût ? »  
La scientifique évalua les risques. La température corporelle d'Enur oscillait entre 45 et 50°c selon son humeur et son état de santé. Au vue de ses violents tremblements, il devait déjà avoir de la fièvre. Par rapport à elle, il était déjà brûlant. Mais elle ne voyait pas de flamme provenir de son corps. Pas de fumée non plus. Elle ne se brûlerait pas, mais si elle attendait plus longtemps, il ne lui serait pas possible de lui faire ses adieux. Elle tenta de masquer la vague de tristesse qui l'engloutissait en baissant la tête et ouvrit la porte. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la pièce était déjà étouffante, et elle ferma la porte en verre prudemment derrière elle. D'instinct, elle releva ses manches quand elle sentit des gouttes de sueur perler au creux de ses coudes. Enur fixa son bras.

« C'est un bel hématome que tu as là. Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il lors que son inquiétude couvrait son visage rougeâtre.  
Helen haussa les épaules. Sa tentative pour engager une conversation banale ne changeait en rien le fait que, techniquement, il était sur le point de mourir.  
« Une prise de sang qui a mal tourné. Je survivrai. » Répondit-elle en essayant néanmoins de sembler enjouée.

L'homme aux cheveux blanchis par l'âge tendit ses mains, qu'Helen prit sans hésiter dans les siennes. Ses mains fripées étaient chaudes, mais pas brûlantes, et elle en attira une contre sa joue alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.  
« Shhh, ma douce aimée... - Souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue- ce n'est qu'un au revoir. »  
Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait cela, mais il ne serait pas le même, pas exactement.

Soudain, elle le serra contre son corps frêle, s'agrippant à lui aussi fort qu'elle osât compte tenu de la fragilité de son corps de centenaire. Sa chaleur l'entoura et la pénétra si tendrement que ses larmes séchèrent, et elle se sentit soulagée. Enur soupira contre son corps tiède qui lui était si rafraîchissant. Il voulait toucher ses longues boucles, mais dès qu'il le fit, l'air s'emplit de l'odeur caractéristique de cheveux grillés.  
« Oh, je suis désolé Helen... » Souffla-t-il en essayant du mieux possible de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux afin de ne pas la blesser.  
Elle rit, un peu, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait cela volontairement dans le but de l'entendre rire, une toute dernière fois. Elle le libéra de son étreinte lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il commençait à brûler, et elle se tint là, à essayer de transmettre l'intégralité de ses pensées à travers son regard.

Il tendit un bras pour placer une main prudente sur le bas-ventre plat d'Helen, et elle suivit son mouvement, confiante, mais le regard questionnant son geste. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Enur, et il la regarda encore avant de fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner à la sensation.  
« C'est si froid en-dedans. »

L'espace d'un instant, Helen resta silencieuse. Elle se demandait si Enur commençait à baisser les bras face à la fièvre qui embrumait son esprit, ou si ce n'était qu'une nouvelle observation philosophique décrivant ses débats intérieurs.  
Puis ses yeux sombres s'ouvrirent et il retira lentement sa main du corps de la bicentenaire, laissant s'attarder une agréable sensation de chaleur dans son sillage.  
« Je te reverrai. Bientôt. En attendant, prends soin de toi. Je sais une chose, Helen : Tu ne seras pas seule. »  
Il lui sourit, ses yeux fatigués emplis d'amour, et Helen tenta de suivre son exemple, pour finir avec un rictus de douleur fiché sur ses lèvres.  
« Pars, ma tendre amie. Ca ne tardera plus à présent. »  
Elle retraça son chemin jusqu'à la porte, et se brûla le bout des doigts en en saisissant la poignée. Elle grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur et enroula sa main dans le tissus de sa chemise pour protéger sa peau.  
Avant de sortir, elle jeta un regard à Enur.  
« Merci, Enur... Pour tout. »  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce, prise de vertiges.  
Quand elle fut de retour parmi ses amis de l'autre côté de la vitre, elle vit Enur prendre feu. Sa peau se violaça, la fumée l'entoura, marquant sa possession, et tout à coup, il écarta les bras et des flammes jaillirent de son corps, lapant l'air, tirant sur ses vêtements, l'encerclant tel la caresse sensuelle d'un amant, tout cela dans un enfer coloré qui le consuma en silence, avec pour seul écho son reflet sur le visage d'Helen. Elle voulait fuir à toute jambes. Il ne hurlait pas, mais son visage était déformé par la souffrance et c'en était bien plus qu'elle pouvait supporter. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant, alors elle soutint son regard, sa paume appuyée contre la vitre. La scène était magnifique. Les flammes semblaient être une extension du corps d'Enur, et bientôt, il _était_ le feu. L'intensité du bûcher obligea le groupe à se couvrir les yeux, et quand la pénombre monta de nouveau sur eux, leur permettant de jeter un œil dans la pièce, celle-ci était vide, à l'exception d'une petite pile de braises qui rougeoyait sur le sol.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Helen prit conscience qu'elle pleurait ouvertement. Elle décida de s'éclipser, et de laisser son collègue prendre les commandes de l'opération. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour retrouver ses esprits et faire le deuil d'Enur, une seconde fois.


	14. Chapter 14

**L'interlude Tesla, comme promis... Prochain chapitre? La réponse à votre grande question ;). R &R, je vous aiiiiiimeuh.**

Nikola était en plein travail, à se triturer le cerveau pour régler leur soucis de transporteur. Sa gorge était sèche, aussi décida-t-il de reremplir son qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir une bouteille sur l'étagère près de la porte, il la sentit, littéralement. Il s'arrêta et attendit. L'odeur d'Helen était impossible à confondre. Il y avait ce quelque chose dans l'air qu'il avait détecté deux jours avant, cette hormone qui dansait autour d'elle et faisait chanter son sang froid de vampire en criant 'C'est la mienne'. Il attendit qu'elle frappe, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il se rapprocha de la porte, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête brune.  
De la où il se tenait, à un pas de la porte, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre bruyamment et à un rythme régulier. Le son soulageait à la fois son corps et son esprit. Si elle ne frappait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était sûrement pas là pour parler affaires. Alors pourquoi exactement était-elle là ? Derrière sa porte ? Il entendit un soupir et un petit bruit sourd. Il se la représentait parfaitement, sa silhouette mince se tenant droite, le front appuyé contre le panneau en métal.  
Il l'entendit renifler, et il pria pour qu'elle couve un rhume plutôt qu'un gros chagrin. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Helen en larmes était la seule chose qui le rendait impuissant. Et venant du dernier Sanguine Vampiris sur terre et père de la technologie moderne, ça en disait long.  
Il allait ouvrir la porte malgré tout, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer, lorsqu'il entendit ses talons claquer en s'éloignant de son laboratoire pour s'évanouir au loin.

Il soupira, et secoua ses épaules pour les décontracter. Elle ne voulait pas parler ? Très bien. Peut-importait.  
Alors il se remit à la tache, devisant que s'il ne réglait pas le soucis d'arrêt d'urgence, la prochaine visite de Magnus aurait pour but de lui tirer une balle, ou quelque chose de tout aussi déplaisant.  
Il fut de nouveau interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte quelques minutes plus tard (ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que l'horloge avait chassé un peu plus d'une heure.). Il s'immobilisa. Cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être Helen. Elle n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis en à peine une heure, consciente qu'il avait probablement senti son hésitation hésitation qu'il prétendrait poliment ne pas avoir remarqué, et qu'il n'aborderait jamais au détour d'une conversation.  
« Entrez ! » Cria-t-il, les mains toujours fourrées dans les entrailles du système de freinage d'une capsule.

« La porte est verrouillée Vlad. »  
Nikola eut un sourire en coin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait un jour ravi de voir Kate Freelander. Pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'entre cette symphonie de fausses notes qu'il jouait avec Helen et Henry qui devenait gâteux avant même la naissance de son enfant, il avait sérieusement besoin que quelqu'un se comporte normalement. De plus, il ne pouvait pas nier que la jeune femme était vive d'esprit et était dotée d'une certaine répartie. Si elle avait eu des jambes plus longues, alors, peut-être, _peut-être_ aurait-il tenté sa chance.  
« Impossible de crocheter une serrure inexistante ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
Dès qu'il vit son visage, il sut qu'elle avait pleuré. Quelle était cette nouvelle mode qu'avaient les femmes de venir pleurer sur le pas de sa porte ?

« Le bureau de William est au bout du couloir, et trois étages plus bas, si vous cherchez un psy. » Dit-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.  
Elle eut l'air surpris, juste assez de temps pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence aux traces qu'avaient laissé ses larmes sur ses joues.  
« Oh, ça ? Non, ce n'est rien. Je me demandais juste si vous aviez vu Magnus dans le coin ? »  
Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau alors que les portes se fermaient de leur propre initiative.  
Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi une Helen larmoyante s'arrêterait sur le seuil, ferait demi-tour, et serait pourchassée par une Kate larmoyante qui pensait qu'elle serait venue le trouver. Les femmes étaient-elles toujours si cryptiques ?

« Non. » Mentit-il. Certes, techniquement, il ne mentait pas. Il n'avait pas _vu_ Helen. « Elle est probablement en train de travailler.

Kate secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue si secouée.  
Nikola fronça les sourcils. Que signifiait tout cela ? Il lui manquait toutes les pièces du puzzle.  
\- Je pensais qu'elle viendrait vous trouver... Finit Kate en prenant place sur un tabouret.  
\- Et bien non. Elle n'est pas là. »  
Un silence gêné s'abattit sur eux. Kate avait eu vent des tensions récemment apparues entre les deux génies, mais elle avait eu du mal à y croire. Et comme elle ne vivait plus sous le même toit qu'eux, elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de constater que le témoignage d'Henry rapportant la gravité des dégâts causés par l'explosion n'était en rien exagéré.  
Pas étonnant que Magnus ait l'air vanné si elle ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien de son plus vieil ami.  
« Elle vient d'assister pour la seconde fois à la mort d'un vieil ami. Elle ne va pas bien. Merde, Dieu sait que je n'allais pas bien non plus, et je ne connaissais même pas ce mec. Il est devenu violet, a pris feu... » Expliqua enfin Kate en appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau et en frottant ses tempes.  
Nikola tiqua, et oublia tout de son projet d'atteindre le fond du problème de freins qu'il devait régler. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Helen était venue pleurer contre sa porte. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu.  
« La torche humaine était là ?

\- Ouais. Il... Ou plutôt la version 2.0 d'Enur vient de partir avec ses nouveaux parents, ou futurs enfants, je ne suis pas sure, c'est perturbant. Vous le connaissez ? »  
S'il le connaissait ? Ok, non. Mais bon sang, il en avait entendu assez à son sujet grâce à Magnus pour pouvoir rédiger sa biographie.  
Nikola se sentit ridicule. C'était certainement pour cela qu'Helen avait passé tant de temps avec Oryunji, pour planifier la combustion, prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient vis à vis du bébé, et caetera... Les longues promenades dans les jardins, épaule contre épaule ? Toutes d'aspect professionnel. Il souffla.  
« Non. Mais il a enseigné à Helen quelques uns de ses tours de passe-passe. Arts-martiaux et techniques de méditation, principalement. Elle a une profonde admiration pour lui. »  
Il avait maintes fois envisagé de se rendre à Tokyo pour lui arracher la tête de ses propres mains. 'Enur ceci', 'Enur cela'..., même le grand James Watson, qui était réputé pour sa patience à toute épreuve, avait été légèrement ennuyé par les fréquentes références au phoénix que faisait Helen. Cela avait cessé quelques temps après sa dernière combustion, en 1912, à la suite de laquelle ils avaient du l'aider à traverser son deuil. Elle s'était trouvée dans un état déplorable, se réfugiant dans les bras de James pour y déverser ses larmes.  
L'inventeur fit les cent pas autour du labo, suivi par le regard de Kate.  
Helen avait essayé de venir vers lui, signe assez clair qu'elle ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un... A lui? Pourtant, elle avait décidé de ne pas frapper. Elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour partager la tristesse qui l'accablait, tout comme elle ne lui avait pas assez fait confiance pour se décider à partager son plan vieux de 113 ans. Qu'était-il supposé faire ?  
« Ressentez-vous le besoin irrépressible de retourner auprès de votre Roméo, ou pouvez-vous m'accorder un moment pour m'aider à régler mon petit soucis ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la réplique de rails de capsule qu'il avait installée dans un coin de la pièce, et branchée à son ordinateur.  
Kate pivota vers l'objet de l'expérience et sourit. Ca ressemblait à un vieux train électrique miniature.  
« C'est un joli jouet que vous avez là, mais on fait quoi pour Magnus ? Demanda-t-elle en sautant de son tabouret pour s'accroupir et regarder de plus près les rails.  
Nikola repassa derrière son clavier, prêt à lancer sa simulation d'urgence.  
\- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de courir après une femme endeuillée qui veut visiblement être laissée seule un moment. Ne vous en faites pas, elle finira bien par sortir de sa cachette, et quand elle le fera, je serai là si elle a besoin d'un verre de vin et d'une histoire avant de dormir. »  
Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela soit vrai.


	15. Chapter 15

« Nikola ? Où en es-tu avec l'arrêt d'urgence ? » Demanda Helen une fois qu'elle eut terminé de briefer le reste de son équipe pour la journée.  
Nikola l'avait fixée de manière intense durant toute la durée de la réunion, son regard brûlant sa peau, rendant clair que son petit moment de faiblesse de la veille, sur le seuil de son laboratoire, avait été remarqué. Il tentait de rester discret, mais elle avait développé la capacité de sentir ses yeux s'attarder pour elle, et c'était... Agréable. Pour une fois.  
« Avec un peu d'aide de la part de Kate, j'ai testé le prototype. Les améliorations sont prêtes à être mises en service dès que tu donnes ton accord.  
A la mention de Kate, Will sortit le nez de ses notes.  
\- Kate était ici ? Demanda-t-il, se sentant un brin exclu.  
\- Oui... Helen l'a faite venir pour je ne sais quelle raison... Admit Nikola. Son regard croisa celui d'Helen pour la première fois depuis... Des mois.  
Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler d'Enur... C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait tellement à son attitude.  
\- Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fait un tour dans le coin, elle ne passe du temps qu'avec Henry et Tesla ? S'étouffa Will en cherchant une réponse sur le visage d'Henry.  
Le jeune technicien haussa les épaules.  
\- Hé, mec, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas directement ?  
\- Assez !, Intervint Helen alors que Nikola appréciait visiblement l'altercation., Si vous voulez vous lancer dans une querelle infantile, vous êtes libre de continuer dans le couloir.  
Will se coula au fond du sofa, foudroyant Henry et Nikola du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie pourquoi il avait réagi si.. Librement, lorsqu'Abby caressa son bras.  
\- Henry, j'aimerais que tu vérifies la programmation de Nikola, pour être sûr que rien n'ait été oublié. Henry acquiesça. Il avait hâte de se remettre à avec Tesla semblait plus tentant que ce que Will avait à faire.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir confiance en mes capacités à faire mon travail correctement. Protesta Nikola, déçu.  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Nikola. Je suis seulement les procédures cette fois. Et puis Henry pourrait apprendre une ou deux choses. Contra Helen.  
Le loup-garou allait protester mais elle lui envoya l'un de ses regards qui disait 'n'essaie-même-pas'. Il abandonna la partie quand Nikola se leva, un faux sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
\- Je suis ravie que nous soyons d'accord là-dessus. Cette réunion est finie. »  
Là-dessus, Helen se leva de son fauteuil, mettant de ce fait fin à la réunion du personnel.  
L'équipe quitta la pièce, et Erika et Abby jetèrent des sourires encourageants à Will par-dessus leur épaule. Quand les deux dernières personnes restantes dans la pièce furent Magnus et Will, ce dernier se tourna pour lui faire face.  
« Will. Vous vouliez me voir. Observa Helen en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.  
\- Oui. Confirma Will en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Il avait soigneusement préparé son discours pendant le petit-déjeuner, avec l'aide de Declan, Henry, Erika et Abby, mais étrangement (ou pas), avoir Magnus en face lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas à propos de Kate. Elle était ici en mission sur mes ordres. Je suis sure qu'elle aimerait rattraper le temps perdu avec vous. Dit-elle, alors que ses traits s'adoucissaient pour essayer de le rassurer.  
\- Ouais, elle a peur que j'essaie de la convaincre de souscrire à une thérapie. Mais j'en ai probablement plus besoin qu'elle. » Répondit Will d'un ton taquin en se grattant la nuque.  
Helen ne fut pas surprise de remarquer ce geste nerveux. Alors que Nikola l'avait étudiée de près, elle s'était plus inquiétée du malaise évident dont avaient fait preuve Henry et Will durant leurs pourparlers. Quelque chose dans le comportement de son équipe avait éveillé ses soupçons. Ils avaient quelque chose en tête, et elle essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle avait pensé qu'ils avaient eu vent du décès d'Enur... Au début. Mais ses deux garçons avaient été clairement surpris quand Nikola avait mentionné la présence de Kate, donc il était peu probable qu'ils aient entendu parler de son deuil.  
Il y avait donc quelque chose d'autre, et elle n'était pas sure que ce soit à son goût.  
« Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de Kate. Déduit-elle, brisant le silence qui pesait sur eux.  
Will souffla.  
\- Non. Admit-il, vous devriez vous asseoir...  
Quand elle leva un sourcil intrigué, il ajouta :  
\- Sur une vraie chaise. »  
Helen tenta de lire le visage de son apprenti ce qu'elle vit ne la réconforta pas le moins du monde, et elle décida de suivre son conseil. Elle se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, attrapant le bras de Will au passage pour l'entraîner avec elle. Quand il résista à sa pression pour l'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle fut sure que ce qui le travaillait devait être grave.

Will sortit un papier de sa poche arrière, et joua avec en évitant le regard d'Helen.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Will ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.  
Il se racla la gorge et se sentit heureux qu'elle soit assise : Ainsi, si l'envie la prenait de le tuer, il avait environ trois secondes pour atteindre la porte avant qu'elle ne saute du sofa pour l'étrangler.  
« En fait, je suis plus inquiet de ce qui _vous_ arrive. Dit-il franchement.  
Helen sursauta.  
\- Moi ? Répéta-t-elle, les yeux arrondis par la stupéfaction.  
Oh, elle commençait à voir où tout cela les menait... Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.  
\- Avant d'entrer dans les détails... Vous devez savoir qu'Abby ne voulait pas le faire... Mais elle était la seule qui pouvait vous atteindre.  
Will frissonna lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard assassin. Il capta une lueur de compréhension dans son regard.  
« La prise de sang. » Souffla-t-elle en fixant le document qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

A présent tout devenait clair... Elle avait trouvé étrange qu'Abby change d'avis sur les aiguilles si subitement, mais elle avait eu d'autres préoccupations.  
« Si vous vouliez tant mon sang, vous auriez pu demander. » Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.  
Elle sentait la colère bouillonner en elle, prête à être lâchée à n'importe quel instant... Mais si elle était honnête envers elle-même, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu trouver pour mettre Will dans cet état. Pourquoi analyser son sang sans son accord explicite ?  
« Auriez-vous consenti à nous laisser faire quelques analyses sans vous dire ce qu'on cherchait ? Demanda Will en lui tendant les résultats.  
Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains avec plus de force qu'elle ne le voulait.  
\- Si vous m'aviez dit ce que vous cherchiez, j'aurais bien pu le faire moi-même. Lâcha-t-elle.  
Will l'observa. Il voyait sa colère, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le tue sur place. Tout allait bien... Jusque là.  
\- Ouais. Erika a essayé... Mais, euh... Vous lui avez pour ainsi dire ri au nez. Enfin, vous feriez mieux de voir par vous-même.  
Erika... Oh... Oh elle avait l'horrible sensation de savoir ce qui se trouvait sur le formulaire de laboratoire.  
\- Ne me dites pas que... Commença-t-elle. La panique l'inonda, remplaçant la colère.  
Le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, sentant son changement d'humeur.  
\- Je ne dis rien, Magnus. Votre sang parle de lui-même. »  
Elle déglutit et décida de déplier la feuille. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague dont elle rirait dès le lendemain.  
Will vit son visage se décomposer, passant de l'inquiétude à la panique, la surprise, et... La peur. Et quand ses lèvres et ses mains se mirent à trembler, il attrapa ses poignets, espérant pouvoir la contenir.  
« Magnus... » Souffla-t-il quand ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes après avoir fixé le papier bien trop longtemps.  
Son nom entrelacé avec tant d'inquiétude la fit sortir de sa prostration.  
« Ce n'est pas possible... » Murmura-t-elle.  
Will se senti désolé pour elle. Selon Declan, son taux d'HGC était plus faible que celui d'une femme enceinte lambda, mais correspondait tout de même à une grossesse. Cependant, il n'avait pas été capable de déterminer l'âge du fœtus. Le fait était : Helen Magnus était enceinte, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait prendre la nouvelle.  
« Ecoutez, nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a des choses dans ce monde que nous ne pouvons même pas concevoir. Et pourtant, c'est notre boulot. C'est ce que nous faisons : essayer de comprendre. Maintenant, à moins que vous puissiez affirmer avec une certitude absolue que vous n'avez eu aucune sorte de... rapport ces derniers mois (je ne demande pas de détails), je vais partir du principe que c'est possible.  
Helen libéra ses poignets de la poigne de Will et froissa le papier pour soulager ses nerfs.  
\- Admettons que ce soit possible... Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant alors qu'elle tentait de contenir ses larmes.  
Will se gratta nerveusement le bras.  
\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse. Le fœtus sait que ce n'est pas le moment pour vous de le désirer, alors il dissimule sa présence. Will se tut. Elle savait probablement ce qu'était un déni. Il remplissait seulement le silence si inhabituel qui menaçait de s'abattre sur eux une nouvelle fois.  
\- On y travaillera... Que vous vouliez ou non cet enfant, je vous aiderai à traverser cela. »  
Helen se sentit nauséeuse en entendant le mot 'enfant'. Elle n'était absolument pas prête pour cela... Elle voulait sortir, là maintenant. Elle se leva mécaniquement. Elle avait besoin de respirer, elle avait besoin de sentir l'air caresser son visage, elle voulait sentir le vent soulever ses cheveux de ses épaules... Elle avait besoin que ce fœtus quitte les confins de son corps, là, maintenant. Elle voulait être libérée de ce fardeau.  
« Magnus... Commença Will, remarquant la noirceur qui prenait le contrôle.  
\- Will. J'ai besoin d'un moment. Seule. »  
Avec ça, elle sortit, son visage neutre, son corps dénué de toute sensation. Will ne bougea pas de son siège. Du temps... Il pouvait lui donner du temps. Quelques heures. Après cela, il la trouverait, et l'obligerait à accepter son aide. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la laisse affronter ses démons seule... Il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable, et franchement, ça lui fichait la trouille. 


	16. Chapter 16

Voici enfin le chapitre 16... Avec beaucoup de retard... Je me réadapte à ma vie en France, et rattrape le temps perdu avec la famille et les amis... Ce qui ne m'empeche pas de plancher sur cette histoire! :) Bonne lecture!

Ses pas la menèrent sur le toit dans un claquement furieux de talons rappelant les aiguilles d'une horloge. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Chaque seconde passant voyait la multiplication de nouvelles cellules du fœtus qui vivait en elle qui vivait de _son_ énergie. Elle suffoquait, et quand la porte s'ouvrit pour elle, elle sortit sur le toit, et sentit une bouffée d'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons pour lui redonner vie, encore une fois.  
Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit terrasse et observa le ciel par-delà le dôme. C'est le moment que choisit un aigle pour voler au-dessus.

Elle appuya ses paumes de mains à plat sur la murette qui la gardait loin du sol, en contrebas. Elle baissa les yeux au sol, cinq étages en dessous d'elle et observa le monde qu'elle avait passé 113ans à construire. Elle sembla lutter contre elle-même un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son corps se soulève, pris d'un haut-le-coeur, et elle étira ses jambes loin derrière elle, le visage tourné vers le sol comme si elle envisageait de vomir. Elle était pâle dans la clarté du petit matin, et le soleil ne jouait pas avec les chauds reflets habituels de certaines de ses boucles cachées, ternies par son pauvre régime alimentaire. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux verdâtres avaient perdu leur éclat passionné et plein d'amusement. La jeunesse éternelle avait ses limites. Si l'âge ne se montrait pas sur son visage ou son corps, les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées, elles, avaient laissé leurs marques.  
Elle était vieille, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faisait son âge. Paradoxalement, cette vieille femme qui s'étirait sur le toit terrasse créait la vie à ce moment précis.

Son corps se souleva une seconde fois, faisant remonter des larmes qu'elle décida finalement de laisser couler. Une larme solitaire glissa jusqu'à son menton avant de se balancer depuis son extrémité, s'arrêtant comme pour étudier ses possibilités... Sécher là, ou sauter au sol. Sauter. Elle atteint le sol sans un bruit. Elle pleura en silence un long moment, les yeux clos, sa poitrine toujours parallèle au sol, jusqu'à ce que ses triceps se mettent à trembler, menaçant de l'abandonner. Elle se releva et inspira profondément tout en essuyant ses larmes.  
Elle se recomposa et reprit son air de meneuse, juste assez longtemps pour traverser les quelques couloirs qui la séparaient de sa chambre.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte, et s'y appuya. La colère monta en elle, lui faisant graduellement redresser sa colonne ainsi que ses épaules, et contracter chacun de ses muscles.

D'un mouvement brutal et rapide, elle arracha sa chemise de sa poitrine. Dans sa jupe fuseau, ses talons aiguilles et son soutien-gorge, elle s'avança jusqu'à son miroir en-pied, posté près du lit et se tint en face, les yeux rivés sur son abdomen. Elle dézippa sans cérémonie sa jupe qu'elle laissa glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées avant de la pousser du pied hors de son chemin.  
Sa colère sembla retomber et s'évaporer lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son ventre légèrement incurvé, et elle traça des cercles sur sa peau, doucement, comme pour apaiser le fœtus qui se cachait à l'intérieur, le rassurer, ou chercher à en tirer un quelconque réconfort... Seule Helen le savait.  
Elle observa son profil, bien trop plat pour une femme enceinte. A présent en sous-vêtements et talons aiguilles, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses longues boucles auréolant son visage telles des tentacules. Elle fixa le plafond pendant ce qui sembla des heures, son corps quasi inerte, ondulant suivant le rythme de sa respiration.  
Enfin, elle s'assit. Elle semblait reposée et résignée, pourtant loin d'être sereine. Elle tendit le bras pour saisir un cadre qu'elle gardait sur sa table de nuit, et observa la photo d'elle et Ashley pendant un long moment, les yeux pleins de larmes fraîches. La blondinette avait à peine quatorze ans, mais elle était déjà le petit soldat dangereux qu'elle avait été avant d'être perdue aux mains de la cabale.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Helen. La photographie montrait Henry assis dans un fauteuil, à essayer d'ignorer Ashley et Helen qui jouaient avec ses longs cheveux alors qu'il tentait d'étudier. Quand Biggie avait pris le cliché, il avait capturé un bel instant. Ashley arborait un petit sourire satisfait, Helen riait ouvertement, tant et si bien qu'on en voyait ses fossettes et qu'elle en pleurait, et Henry, alors qu'il essayait de rester imperturbable, avait un sourire en coin, prêt à éclater de rire à tout instant. Helen caressa du pouce l'image de sa fille bien aimée et retomba sur le lit en fermant les yeux et serra le cadre contre son ventre, inspirant et expirant calmement.  
Enfin, sa voix pâle perça le lourd silence qui régnait autour d'elle quand elle chuchota :

« Je t'en pries. Je t'en pries aide moi Ashley, une dernière fois. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Hé coucou... Cette fois, je vais possiblement vous apporter des réponses...Et puis poser plus de questions ;D. Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont peut-etre glissées dans ce chapitre... J'ai mis très très longtemps à traduire ce chapitre et je suis crevée. Je corrigerai au réveil avec un café, promis!**

**Bonne lecture! Et laissez vos impressions en commentaire/mail :). Bisous !**

Will fut agréablement surpris de voir sa patronne se rendre sans qu'il n'ait à déployer une gigantesque partie de chasse pour la faire sortir de sa tanière.

Il s'était mis au travail à peine trois heures plus tôt, tachant de monopoliser son attention sur quelque chose d'assez consistant pour oublier les difficultés qui viendraient avec la mission de garder un œil sur Magnus. Il voulait désespérément lui venir en aide, mais elle avait besoin qu'on respecte sa solitude, le temps de se faire à l'idée de redevenir mère.  
Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il remarqua un changement d'humeur radical chez Magnus. Elle avait quitté son bureau, trois heures avant, tel un chat qui se mettrait en quête d'un endroit isolé dans lequel mourir en paix. A présent, elle semblait baigner dans un bonheur et une excitation douteuse, sinon criminelle. Trois heures était un laps de temps bien trop étroit pour changer si radicalement d'état d'esprit, en particulier dans le cas présent.  
Elle s'appuya au dossier de la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de Will, et le fixa d'un air qui lui rappelait bien trop celui de Tesla et ses idées démesurées pour être de bon augure.  
Il leva un sourcil.  
« Merci de proposer votre aide Will, mais je vais avoir besoin de celle d'Henry, pas de la vôtre. »  
La bouche de Will s'ouvrit, se referma, puis se rouvrit dans un rictus d'incompréhension.

« Euh...Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il sans saisir comment Henry pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide.  
En tout cas, elle admettait avoir besoin d'aide, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose, non ?  
« Vous croyez au destin ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
Il reconnut la bonne vieille Helen Magnus dans une grande leçon sur les techniques consistant à retarder l'introduction de terribles conclusions. Elle lui avait déjà démontré sa maîtrise parfaite à plusieurs occasions : Eviter ses questions, se lancer dans d'interminables explications dans le but de le ranger de son côté, souvent seulement parce qu'il était trop fatigué et confus pour la contredire. Ca ne prendrait plus.  
« Magnus, pour une fois dans votre vie, pourriez-vous aller droit au but ? »  
Elle se figea, et Will sut qu'elle avait passé un certain temps à préparer son discours, pour qu'il soit peu à peu séduit par la quelconque opinion qu'elle voulait exprimer. Pourtant, l'une des conditions auxquelles elle s'était soumise lorsqu'il avait emménagé était de ne plus le manipuler à ses fins. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir la mémoire courte parfois...

Après près d'une minute d'intense réflexion et d'hésitation, concentrée sur ses ongles nettement taillés, Helen opta pour l'honnêteté :

« Je pense que la vie m'offre une nouvelle chance. »  
Voila qu'elle avait recours à ses propres arguments. Si elle pouvait arriver seule à cette conclusion, en à peine trois heures de temps, alors qu'il s'était préparé à plusieurs semaines de thérapie prudente... Alors peut-être n'avait elle effectivement pas besoin de son aide.  
« Cet enfant sera en sécurité ici. Vous avez bâti un petit coin de paradis. Votre famille sera heureuse, Magnus. Je sais que ça doit être horriblement dur après ce qui est arrivé à Ashley, mais vous êtes une grande figure maternelle. Vous méritez d'être heureuse, plus que quiconque ici. » Déclara Will en cherchant son regard, seulement pour entrevoir de nouvelles larmes se former dans ses yeux bleu-verts.

Elle secoua la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et fit volte-face pour se mettre à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce, comme pour récolter le courage nécessaire qui lui manquait pour s'exprimer.  
Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque qui occupait l'un des angles de la pièce, dos à Will. Il vit l'une de ses mains courir sur la tranche de ses livres. Elle essayait de masquer les tremblements de ses mains, mais le psychologue vit son index frémir, et la bi-centenaire secoua sa main avant de la cacher dans la poche de son gilet.

Will avait longtemps souhaité être dans sa tête, pour comprendre sa manière de penser, ce qu'elle planifiait, et comment. Mais pas cette fois. Elle semblait fragile, presque brisée. Il attendit. La forcer à parler ne l'amènerait qu'à mentir ou à la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Quand elle eut fini d'examiner le contenu de ses étagères, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et il eut l'impression qu'elle était absente, réfugiée dans un endroit dont elle seule avait connaissance.

« Il y a quelque chose que je vous ai caché. A vous et au reste du monde. » Annonça-t-elle enfin.  
 _Une seule ?_ Pensa le jeune homme, l'amertume du secret le prenant presque à la gorge, il réussit tout de même à résister à l'envie pressante de partager sa touche d'ironie à voix haute.  
Dans le cas présent, il était son ami et thérapeute, et se comporter comme son subordonné aurait été la pire des choses qu'il eut pu faire.  
Alors il ne réagit pas. Il souffla de manière inaudible, et la laissa continuer de la manière qu'elle jugeait adaptée.  
« J'ai sauvé Ashley. »  
Will ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains à ses yeux, qu'il frotta en se demandant si l'immortalité prévenait ou non la sénilité. Ce traumatisme était une vague qui se plaisait à venir se briser sur le rivage quand la marée était haute. Peut-être devait-elle travailler davantage, se concentrer sur quelque chose sans relâche pour ne pas penser à Ashley.  
Ce bébé n'était peut-etre pas une si bonne chose après tout...  
« Will, je suis sérieuse. J'ai passé toute une vie à construire ce sanctuaire, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir ma propre fille mourir une seconde fois, alors j'ai cherché un moyen de la sauver. Quand Ashley s'est téléportée, j'étais à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. J'ai trafiqué le bouclier électromagnétique pour dériver son énergie vers une batterie de technologie praxienne. Sa conscience est dedans, stockée dans ce qu'on pourrait comparer à un disque dur externe. »  
S'il n'avait pas déjà fait l'expérience du transfert de consciences dans un ordinateur, le jeune homme aurait pris sa patronne pour une dingue. Mais en réalité, son récit complétait le puzzle.  
Ils avaient cherché Ashley pendant des jours après la fin de leur guerre contre la Cabale, mais n'avaient trouvé aucune trace d'elle, rien du tout, pas même de fluctuation dans le champ électromagnétique. Henry avait trouvé cela étrange, mais n'avait pas été en mesure de prouver quoi que ce soit. Et à l'époque, leur priorité avait été de faire face à la souffrance d'Helen, et de faire leur deuil.

Quelque chose d'autre le titillait, et cette fois, il se laissa aller à l'exprimer :

« Toute cette histoire de nanite et d'entrer dans le système à Old City... C'était une de vos mises en scène, pas vrai ? Vous vouliez que Tesla vous aide à comprendre comment vous pourriez interagir avec la conscience d'Ashley. » Le ton qu'il employa trahissait son accusation qui, pourtant, perdit en intensité lorsque Magnus afficha son sourire spécial, celui qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore en âge de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, mais qu'il était sur la bonne voie.  
Dieu qu'il détestait ce petit sourire suffisant.  
« J'admets avoir eu recours à quelques tours de manipulation pour amener Nikola à suggérer un petit tour à l'intérieur, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de persuasion. Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée de la présence du nanite, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de causer de faille de sécurité, pas dans le cadre de recherches personnelles. Considérez cela comme une coincidence profitable. Ca m'a tout de même donné quelques idées. »  
Will n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le rapport entre le bébé et Ashley coincée dans une machine praxienne, mais il devait y en avoir un quelque part, ou elle n'aurait pas laissé son secret sortir au grand jour.

« Okay...Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à propos d'Ashley ? » La coupa-t-il.  
Bien sur, en tant que mère, Ashley était son monde bien gardé. Pourtant, Ashley avait été ce qu'Henry avait de plus proche d'une sœur, et elle était assez vite devenue l'amie de Will lorsqu'il avait été embauché. Qu'on les laisse dans l'ignorance de la survie d'Ashley était, selon Will, une nouvelle preuve que la confiance n'était pas le point fort d'Helen.  
Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, et son protégé regretta l'acidité contenue dans ses mots. De toute évidence, l'affaire était bien plus complexe qu'une simple affaire de confiance. Helen Magnus était un sujet sophistiqué.  
« J'ai essayé de me connecter à l'unité de stockage praxienne. J'ai tenté maintes fois d'accéder à la conscience d'Ashley. Mon plan était de télécharger sa conscience dans mon propre corps, au moins jusqu'à trouver une solution durable pour la faire réintégrer notre monde physique. Mais à chacune de mes tentatives, quelque chose m'a empêchée d'établir une connexion. C'est à dire que... Je suis entrée dans l'unité une douzaine de fois, et à chaque essai, j'ai été rejetée. J'y suis restée deux à trois secondes seulement avant de me réveiller dans mon bureau. J'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'Ashley n'était pas là... Ou qu'être deux dans le même corps était une impossibilité pratique. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'Henry se fasse de faux espoirs. Je voulais demander à Nikola d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, mais les choses se sont passées de manière...Disons compliquées. » Narra-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme était abasourdi par la confession d'Helen. Ils avaient, en leur temps, été assez proches, mais cela... Admettre qu'elle avait été prête à partager son corps pour sauver l'ame de sa fille... Il se leva et prit les mains d'Helen dans les siennes par-dessus le bureau, les serrait assez fort pour arrêter leurs tremblements. Il planta son regard dans le sien.  
« Magnus... vous devez cesser de faire tout cela seule dans votre coin. D'après ce que nous savons, télécharger la conscience d'Ashley dans votre propre corps pourrait vous tuer, dans l'hypothèse la moins douloureuse. »  
Il enfonçait une porte qu'elle avait déjà ouverte, réalisa-t-il ensuite.  
Elle acquiesça.  
« J'ai vécu recluse pendant cent seize ans sans pouvoir ouvrir mon cœur à qui que ce soit dans la crainte permanente de changer le présent. J'ai vécu durant un siècle, et pas une seule nuit n'est passée sans que je rêve du visage de ma fille, tout en sachant que je verrais un jour arriver le jour de sa mort, encore une fois. Je savais où cela se produirait, quel âge elle aurait... Merde, Will, je pouvais la voir se retenir de me tuer, voir la peur dans son regard. Je me contrefiche des risques. Mourir après tant d'années est le moindre de mes soucis. Maintenant que le réseau est souterrain et que j'ai un successeur capable de reprendre le flambeau, ma mort ne changerait rien. Au mieux, j'aurais sauvé Ashley. Au pire, j'aurais péri en essayant. Et j'aurais peut-etre pu lui parler une dernière fois. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
Will sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à reprendre quoi que ce soit, et était bien content que la soit-disant mort de Magnus quelques mois plus tot n'ait été qu'un 'exercice'.  
« Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi en parlons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, conscient de gratter la couche de vernis déjà craquelé qui couvrait le mystère qu'était l'esprit de la victorienne.  
Elle retira une main de l'emprise de son apprenti et la plaça sur son abdomen.  
« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je n'ai plus un, mais deux corps. Ce bébé que je porte est le récipient parfait pour recueillir la conscience d'Ashley. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour accéder à la mémoire contenue dans l'unité de stockage. Je vais la ramener. »


	18. Chapter 18

« Comment Magnus veut-elle que je révise votre interface ? Je ne comprends pas un mot de Praxien. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que cette petite... feuille d'érable est supposée vouloir dire ? » Demanda Henry qui essayait vainement de manipuler l'interface que Tesla avait modifiée. Il tendit sa main pour faire tourner un symbole, avant d'hésiter et de finalement s'arrêter dans son élan, craignant de ruiner le travail du génie, de les tuer tous les deux, ou bien encore de les faire tuer par leur patronne.  
Nikola, toujours assis dans son fauteuil en cuir flambant neuf, eut un sourire en coin.  
« Que diriez-vous de bavarder quelques heures avant que vous n'alliez dire à Helen que mon travail est parfait ? Avez-vous testé votre console Tesla ? L'interrogea Nikola en jouant avec son tire-bouchon en argent (un cadeau de Noël d'Helen, et son bien le plus ancien.).

Henry souffla en observant l'interface. Il se sentait tel un enfant perdu dans les devoirs de son frère aîné.  
\- Vous pouvez me garantir que ce truc va marcher, hein ? Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec le doc.

Nikola leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard exaspéré à Henry qui haussa les épaules :  
\- Bien sûr, génial, quelle idée ?  
Il prit le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Nikola et choisit de répondre à la question originelle de son collègue.  
\- Je l'ai essayée, et c'est impressionnant. J'aimerais jouer d'avantage, mais vous savez, entre le boulot et Erika... Je n'ai littéralement plus le temps de geeker. Et je devrais vraiment prendre des cours de Praxien. Bon sang, je me sens si inutile ! Se plaignit-il en tapant le dos de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête de son fauteuil, sa paume de main sur le front.  
Nikola quitta son siège, saisit une bouteille de vin sur son étagère et la dé-bouchonna avant de l'agiter sous le nez de son jeune ami, en une question silencieuse à laquelle il répondit en secouant la tête.  
\- Détendez-vous, jeune loup, vous êtes sur le point de devenir père. Le rassura-t-il en se servant un verre.  
Henry pouffa.  
\- Ouais, vous dites ça parce que quand je ne suis pas dans le coin, vous avez le champ libre pour bosser sur les projets démesurés et démoniaques que vous avez à l'esprit. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Nikola eut une moue boudeuse et secoua la tête.  
\- Je dis ça, parce que je me soucie de votre bien être. Rétorqua-t-il, son ton trahissant sa colère.  
Henry s'immobilisa, soudain quelque peu effrayé.  
Il avait touché un point sensible, et voir Tesla réagir à des blagues stupides était plutôt inhabituel.  
C'était à se demander si tout le monde était enceinte dans le coin.  
\- Ouah... Désolé mon vieux... Vous, euh, vous voulez un câlin ? » Offrit-il, ne sachant comment réagir à la soudaine crise du vampire.  
L'offre fit grimacer Tesla. Il se souciait certes du jeune homme, mais certainement pas assez pour accepter une telle marque d'affection de la part d'un simple disciple. Il allait expliquer qu'il ne le méprisait pas totalement quand Henry sentit son portable vibrer. Son dos s'arqua pour lui permettre d'attraper l'appareil dans sa poche et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.  
« C'est Will. Expliqua-t-il avant de prendre l'appel.  
\- Oui, Will ? »  
Nikola distingua vaguement qu'on avait besoin de l'aide d'Henry dans le bureau de Will, et il capta une certaine détresse dans la voix du psychologue, mais c'était à peu près tout. La partie la plus fascinante de l'échange était écrite sur le visage d'Henry : Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il savait visiblement ce que signifiait tout ce tapage, et ça ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer.  
Le 'vieil' homme ne laissa rien transpirer, mais se demanda si tout cela avait rapport avec la gêne qu'il avait senti planer au dessus du reste de l'équipe ce matin-là durant la réunion du personnel. Quelque chose se tramait clairement dans son dos.  
« J'arrive. Déclara Henry avant de raccrocher et de sauter hors du fauteuil qu'il occupait.  
\- Je dois y aller, y'a un problème. S'excusa-t-il avant de quitter le laboratoire de Tesla d'un pas pressé.  
\- Hé ! Et je fais quoi ?! On n'a pas précisé qu'il fallait un génie ?! S'enquit Nikola sans quitter le confort de son siège, se contentant de passer la tête par la porte à temps pour voir le loup-garou tourner au coin du couloir.  
\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que gros matou a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer ses bavures avant que maman ne rentre. » Conclut-il quand il fut clair qu'Henry ne répondrait pas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci du fond du coeur à vous tous fidèles lecteurs, et surtout followers et vous qui laissez des commentaires réguliers qui ne manquent jamais de me faire abandonner mes différents travaux pour vous écrire une suite :). Vous égayez mon quotidien ;D.**

"Henry, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide... »  
Henry était horrifié par ce qu'Helen venait de lui avouer, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas laquelle de ses envies était la plus pressante : vomir, ou hurler sur la folle qui lui faisait face. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps comme un tout petit garçon, et qu'il ne pouvait pas même trouver refuge dans les bras de sa protectrice qui avait bien plus besoin d'aide que lui.  
Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le bureau désert de Will, sur un canapé qui venait de gagner toute la reconnaissance d'Henry par sa simple présence car il sentait ses jambes trembler de manière incontrôlable.  
Il renifla et secoua la tête, la mâchoire si contractée qu'il en avait mal aux tempes. Ses mains avaient fini, sans qu'il ne sache comment, prisonnières de celles d'Helen, et il les reprit, avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Sa gorge était douloureuse d'avoir trop sangloté, et il dut se faire violence pour parler.  
« Non !, s'étouffa-t-il, Bon sang, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Frankenstein ?! » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix étrangement aiguë, semblable à celle d'un loup en train de périr d'une blessure mortelle qui appellerait à l'aide.  
Henry se battait contre ses instincts sauvages.  
Son rejet soudain laissa Magnus en état de choc. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisagea Henry en silence, consciente de ne pas être en mesure de prononcer une phrase entière si elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre. Alors elle attendit qu'il s'explique. Elle avait appris à le laisser déverser ses sentiments en ne répondant que lorsqu'il était entièrement vidé de son poids.  
Il était dans un sale état. Savoir Ashley en vie était une bonne chose, supposait-il. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que quatre années coincé à l'intérieur d'un ordinateur pouvait engendrer sur un esprit humain, et à présent, la femme pour qui il nourrissait une admiration sans bornes se prenait pour dieu en voulant ramener sa fille d'entre les morts, quels que soient les les risques. Tout cela alors qu'il avait fait son deuil. Perdre Ashley une seconde fois les blesserait assez pour les plonger dans la folie la plus totale.  
« Vous ne réalisez même pas ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer, pas vrai ? » Déduit-il en observant ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur ses cuisses.  
Elle était loin d'être stupide, et il savait qu'elle avait pris cette décision de manière totalement impulsive. Si elle avait réfléchi ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, elle aurait mesuré l'horreur, l'impossibilité, le ridicule de son plan. Une telle décision hâtive inquiétait Henry pour sa santé mentale.

Les lèvres d'Helen tremblaient, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter le spectacle de la détresse d'Henry, alors elle détourna le regard qu'elle fixa sur ses mains vides, et elle sentit soudain une pointe d'anxiété naître au creux de son estomac en se rendant compte que les mains chaudes d'Henry avaient laissé place à un froid glacial. Elle ferma ses poings sur le tissus de sa jupe comme pour combler le vide.  
« Je veux juste qu'on me rende ma fille. Souffla-t-elle, sa souffrance peinte sur son visage.  
\- Je sais doc, je sais bien. Ashley me manque à moi aussi, et si je pouvais la ramener saine et sauve à nos côtés, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais ce que vous voulez faire, c'est écraser l'esprit d'un bébé pour le remplacer par la personnalité possiblement défaillante d'Ashley... Si vous vous fichez de cet enfant ou de son père, pensez au moins à Ash'. »  
Cette dernière phrase captura l'attention d'Helen qui regarda de nouveau le garçon dont elle avait pris soin durant presque trente ans. Il venait de la traiter d'égoïste, et elle en était blessée. Comment pouvait-il proférer une chose pareille alors qu'elle était obnubilée par sa petite fille, la prunelle de ses yeux ?  
Henry n'avait pas besoin d'être psychologue pour comprendre qu'elle fermait son esprit à tout problème qui pouvait accompagner son plan idéal pour ramener Ashley. Elle était plus que désespérée.  
S'il voulait faire redescendre Helen sur terre, il lui faudrait aborder le problème du point de vue d'Ashley.  
Helen Magnus était une femme brisée, et il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant. Il se frotta la nuque en soufflant pour retenir un sanglot.  
« Avez-vous imaginé ce qu'Ashley ressentirait, en vivant dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, son esprit adulte bloqué dans le corps d'un bébé ? Et si le bébé était un garçon ? Avez-vous seulement vérifié son sexe ? Je sais qu'Ash' aimait son corps de femme. Et je ne fais qu'énoncer les questions qui se poseraient en cas de transfert réussi. C'est en admettant que le cerveau d'un fœtus puisse contenir un esprit complètement formé. C'est un geste désespéré, et vous devriez y penser sérieusement avant de tuer vos deux enfants. Ne me mêlez pas à ça, doc. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans un miroir après ça. » Plaida-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement pour sécher ses larmes et tenter de réguler sa respiration erratique (et de faillir misérablement.).  
Le cœur d'Helen se serra. Henry avait probablement raison. Elle n'avait pas pris en considération autre chose que son propre désir de serrer sa fille contre sa poitrine pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essuya son nez d'un revers de main en reniflant, tentant vainement de contenir ses larmes.  
Elle prenait lentement conscience que sa décision affectait bien plus de vie que seulement la sienne, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.  
Elle allait concéder ce point quand Henry explosa, cette fois calmement :  
« La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est que vous m'avez pris sous votre aile en partant du principe que chacun a le droit de vivre et mérite protection. Vous m'avez élevé en m'inculquant ce même principe et vous m'avez offert la possibilité de travailler avec vous pour cette cause à laquelle vous dédiez votre vie : Un sanctuaire pour tous. C'est bien plus qu'un simple travail. C'est votre rêve. Pourquoi votre propre enfant serait-il indigne de ce rêve ? »

C'était le coup fatal. Helen était battue par son propre mantra. Elle cligna des yeux en se mordant l'intérieur des joues avec force en dévisageant Henry. Son petit garçon avait bien grandi, et il était devenu un jeune homme incroyable qui suivait les valeurs de Bigfoot.  
De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais elle était bien incapable de faire le moindre geste pour les essuyer. Les mots d'Henry l'avaient clouée sur place.  
Le jeune homme soupira lorsqu'il la vit fondre sous le poids de son argumentation soignée. Il lui était difficile de la voir dans un tel état, et il se sentait coupable. Ashley avait été une experte quand il s'agissait de jouer avec ses nerfs, mais il n'avait jamais osé tenter. Il la respectait et l'admirait beaucoup trop pour cela.  
Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit ses bras et l'attira contre lui pour l'abriter de la vie et de cette souffrance lancinante qui traînerait probablement à jamais derrière elle. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et ferma les yeux, le visage niché au creux de son cou puissant alors qu'il caressait son dos de manière apaisante, une main glissée dans ses cheveux pour la dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Elle était si frêle que son corps semblait être absorbé par celui d'Henry, son bouclier. Elle resta là, son corps tremblant sous l'effet des nerfs qui se relâchaient dans l'étreinte du loup-garou.

Son bébé était le seul outil qui lui restait à la résurrection d'Ashley. Cependant, elle était consciente qu'à la possibilité de perdre Ashley ainsi que le bébé, il lui fallait ajouter celle de perdre l'amour d'Henry (et certainement pas que le sien.).  
Et elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce poids sur ses épaules.  
« Merci, Henry... » chuchota-t-elle en embrassant à moitié son cou.  
Le jeune homme garda le silence. Apprendre qu'Ashley était partiellement vivante était tout aussi choquant que de savoir qu'il n'enlaçait pas un, mais deux corps et deux âmes, là, dans le bureau de Will. Il espérait seulement pouvoir être sûr de l'avoir convaincue de laisser Ashley reposer en paix.


	20. Chapter 20

**VOila LE chapitre vingt... J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire car je suis enterrée sous la masse de travail universitaire... Et puis parce que j'ai soigné le style (qui va vous demander un peu de réflexion :P). J'ai donc répondu à beaucoup de vos questions... A vous de les trouver.  
J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire !  
Merci pour vos commentaires, messages et abonnements !  
Bisouuus.**

Nikola Tesla s'embarrassait rarement de l'ennui. Son esprit travaillait vingt-deux heures par jour, qu'importe son humeur. Cette nuit-là, il s'était accordé une pause, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui servait de banquette. Il lisait un recueil de poésie française qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque.  
Merde ! Qui essayait-il de duper ? Il ne faisait pas une pause dans le but de lire il tentait de détourner son attention de cet étrange et tenace sentiment qui tenait ses inventions à l'écart.  
Quand il fut clair qu'il lisait mécaniquement, sans comprendre un seul mot, il jeta au loin le livre encore ouvert, en visant la table basse. Il manqua son coup. Le lourd ouvrage relié cuir s'écrasa au sol dans un froissement de papier qui annonçait qu'Helen le tuerait si elle en venait à déduire qu'il était responsable des sérieux dégâts infligés au livre d'un âge certain. Il ne quitta pas son siège pour le ramasser. Au contraire, il s'enfonça dans le confort de son aménagement qui n'avait rien à envier à un véritable sofa, et ferma les yeux. Il avait un besoin vital d'entendre les sons réconfortants du tonnerre et de la pluie, de sentir le pouvoir des éléments indomptés par ces humains emplis d'orgueil.  
En bref, il souhaitait voir un environnement sur lequel la toute-puissante Helen Magnus n'avait qu'une autorité limitée, incomparable à celle de la toute-puissance supérieure de Mère Nature.  
Des vagues... Son cerveau émit soudain une parfaite réplique du son des vagues se brisant sur les piliers du pont de Brooklyn durant cette affreuse nuit du 15 Avril 1912. Il avait développé un sévère cas d'hydrophobie suite au naufrage du Titanic, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il ressentait précisément la même chose que lorsqu'il avait appris que, malgré ses efforts pour convaincre Helen d'abandonner son projet d'embarquer sur l'insubmersible, elle avait ignoré ses appréhensions, jugeant qu'il était bien trop méfiant des inventions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.  
Le génie était un habitué de la solitude. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'effrayait particulièrement. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais _senti_ seul auparavant. Lorsque le télégramme était arrivé à son hôtel, confirmant, bien que futilement, la catastrophe dont il avait une conviction viscérale, Nikola s'était senti seul au monde, un orphelin qui n'était pas sûr de revoir un jour cet esprit plaisant, cette âme talentueuse et ce corps passionné qu'était Helen Magnus.  
Dans son agonie, il avait traîné son corps nauséeux, son cœur lourd et ses oreilles sifflantes le long de l'Hudson, suivant le fleuve jusqu'à son embouchure où il avait assisté au lever du soleil sur la plage et contemplé sa propre immortalité. L'angoisse l'avait rendu malade, il s'était senti impuissant alors qu'Helen était au mieux déjà morte et au pire sur le point de mourir, gelée quelque part au milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Il n'avait rien pu faire, et pourtant, il avait retiré ses vêtements et était allé nager jusqu'à l'épuisement.  
Dans la douce lumière de l'aube, il avait vu un ange marcher vers lui, ses longues boucles blondes soufflées par l'air marin. C'était la Vénus de Botticelli, la pudeur en moins. Il devait être mort. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Et malgré cela, il lui aurait été impossible de confondre ces lèvres salées, ce sourire mystérieux, ces yeux larmoyants.  
« Tu aurais dû partir pour Vienne. Avait-il observé, nu et couvert de sable.  
\- Pourquoi Vienne ? Avait-elle demandé en se tortillant pour passer sa jambe sur sa taille.  
\- C'est beau à cette période de l'année.  
Elle avait malicieusement esquivé son baiser.  
\- Attention Nikola. Vienne au printemps semble très tentant. Un jour, il se pourrait que je te fasses m'y emmener. »  
Il avait rêvé de Vienne, et de ses airs aristocratiques. Il avait rêvé d'Helen, et de son profil noble.  
Quand il s'était réveillé, qui sait combien de temps après, il était nu, couvert de sable, et seul, avec le sentiment d'avoir doublement perdu Helen.

'HELEN SECOURUE STOP ARRIVERA A NEW YORK DANS 3 JOURS A BORD DU CARPATHIA STOP'

A son retour à l'hôtel où il résidait, le major-d'homme l'avait informé qu'un certain Dr. Watson lui avait fait parvenir un télégramme.  
Et elle, Helen, ou du moins son ombre, était à sa porte.

Trois jours. C'était le temps qu'il avait passé sur la plage, en elle, dans l'eau, dans ses bras, il ne savait pas.  
Il avait peut-être été inconscient.  
Elle était là, et pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi loin d'elle.  
 _ **Il ouvrit les yeux.**_

Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais pratiqué l'auto-suggestion pour revivre son passé. Il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Pourquoi était-il si confus alors qu'il avait à présent une claire compréhension des événements de ces trois jours ?  
Il avait rejeté la réalité de son rêve sur la plage dès qu'il avait lu le télégramme de James. Comment cela pouvait-il être réel alors qu'elle avait passé tout ce temps à bord du Carpathia ? Il avait enterré en son for intérieur la promesse d'une escapade licencieuse à Vienne jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'Helen avait joué avec les rouages du temps... _Elle se souvenait._ Elle se souvenait assez bien pour avoir la décence d'en rougir. Ce qui n'avait servi qu'à booster son ego.  
Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud, et il dût enlever sa cravate de manière précipitée, soudain en age, luttant péniblement pour respirer. Ca, ce n'était _pas_ était un animal au sang froid qui pouvait courir un marathon sans paraître plus chaud au toucher. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient, mais au milieu de ses suffocations, il savait que le problème ne venait pas de lui. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond, sa vision se troubla, sa tête se mit à tourner violemment, et il lui vient à l'esprit qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler... Ce qu'il fit, non sans avoir préalablement atteint la porte. Il maudit Helen de lui avoir attribué la chambre la plus éloignée de la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il le savait, mais il le sentait : Helen était en danger. Un vampire était une créature aux instincts développés, et ses instincts prévalaient. S'il avait été lui-même, il se serait moqué de sa propension à penser qu'il pouvait ressentir ce dont Helen faisait l'expérience après tout, il était vampire, pas médium.

En se concentrant sur sa respiration, il ouvrit la porte et tâtonna jusqu'à l'ascenseur, incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus : il était aveugle, complètement métamorphosé, et il entendait des voix qui venaient de... Sa tête. _Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ?_ Il entra dans l'ascenseur et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à l'intelligence artificielle de l'amener deux étages plus haut, mais sa gorge était si contractée et sa bouche si sèche qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Il s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur sur laquelle ses griffes laissèrent des entailles métalliques. _Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ?_ Une voix de femme... Familière. Helen? Non. Pas assez anglaise... _Pense à moi !_ Elle était désespérée, et alors que Nikola n'était pas sûr de la connaître, il ressentait le besoin de soulager son angoisse.  
Il entendit Helen prendre une grande bouffée d'air, et il sentit ses propres poumons s'emplir d'oxygène. Soudain, tout redevint calme. Son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal, il ne suait plus. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il voyait de nouveau. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il hésita. Il lui semblait ridicule d'aller frapper à la porte d'Helen pour une raison aussi ridicule. D'un autre côté, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ce qui n'était certainement pas son cas.


	21. Chapter 21

Passer la journée avec Henry avait fait du bien à Helen. Ils n'avaient pas partagé de moment privilégié depuis des lustres. Plus de 113ans selon les calculs méticuleux d'Helen. Et oui, cela lui avait manqué. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'aussi longtemps que Bigfoot serait à ses côtés pour élever Henry, on lui pardonnerait son penchant de mère absente sans que cela n'affecte le bon développement de son protégé. Et à présent qu'il avait Erika, et un bébé en route, elle avait senti que sa présence n'était plus aussi nécessaire qu'avant.

En vérité, elle avait oublié ce que sa propre expérience lui avait enseigné : aller de l'avant en l'absence de son mentor était une épreuve qu'il valait mieux éviter aussi longtemps que possible. Henry avait besoin d'elle pour se remettre de la mort de Bigfoot. Elle était son seul repère restant.  
Et aussi difficile que ce soit pour une maniaque de l'omni-controle comme elle de l'admettre, elle avait également besoin d'Henry. Toute fierté mise à part, elle avait besoin de chacun des membres de son équipe. L'expertise de Will ne lui était pas nécessaire pour reconnaître qu'elle avait atteint un palier critique de dépression. Elle était épuisée, avait perdu presque toute confiance en elle, rencontrait des difficultés fréquentes à se concentrer sur la paperasse et elle avait si peu d'estime de soi qu'elle ne jugeait pas nécessaire de recoller les morceaux de son amitié éternelle avec Nikola. Il lui manquait terriblement mais elle pensait qu'il se portait certainement mieux sans elle. Quant au désir, à l'appétit sexuel, le sien s'était tari. Et rien que cela aurait dû l'alarmer plus tôt.

Elle avait tenté de prendre l'affaire en main seule, avait pansé ses plaies seule dans l'ombre, à l'écart de ses amis. Mais cette journée lui avait permis d'acquérir une nouvelle vision du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Peut-être pouvait-elle remettre son équipe ainsi qu'elle-même d'aplomb dans une même foulée. Pour une fois, la devise du sanctuaire ne serait pas 'un pour tous' mais 'tous pour un'.  
En collaborant pour la remettre sur pieds, l'équipe deviendrait plus solide que jamais.

Helen ferait un pas à la fois. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son futur avec ce bébé lui réservait, et ça la terrifiait. Néanmoins, elle avait encore près de cinq mois pour s'y préparer, et elle comptait bien mettre tout ce temps à profit : elle envisageait de suivre la thérapie proposée par Will, d'être une mère plus présente pour Henry, de partager le fardeau de ses responsabilités pour ne pas qu'il l'écrase, et... Oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers Nikola afin d'établir les bases d'une nouvelle relation de confiance entre eux.  
Pourtant, si elle voulait accomplir quoi que ce fut, il lui fallait d'abord revoir Ashley. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à la laisser vivre dans son monde virtuel.  
Elle ne sacrifierait aucun de ses enfants, pauvres créatures innocentes, fruits de ses honteuses expériences. Cette nouvelle invention avait tout autant le droit qu'Ashley de voir le jour. Helen ne pouvait pas se résoudre à oublier le disque dur praxien en sachant que sa fille avait peut-être une dernière volonté.

C'est ainsi que le clair de lune trouva Helen cette nuit-là lorsque sa lumière diffuse traversa la fenêtre pour venir caresser sa peau diaphane dans la pénombre de sa chambre à coucher décidée. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'étendre sur son lit, le disque dur praxien jamais loin d'elle, posé sur la plaine de son ventre ou entre ses doigts manucurés.

C'était un cube de couleur marron, composé d'un alliage inconnu des habitants de la surface, mais couramment utilisé en terre creuse. Il était élégamment sculpté pour en laisser apparaître l'intérieur : un système complexe dont elle n'avait pas encore percé le secret, fait d'un matériau qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du verre, bien qu'Helen doutât que ce fut réellement du verre. Sa couleur bleue roi en rendait l'observation apaisante cela dit.

Si Helen avait été convaincue en son for intérieur de la mort d'Ashley, elle aurait pensé que l'appareil faisait une très belle urne.  
Cette nuit-là, lorsque ses doigts le touchèrent alors qu'elle le sortait de son coffre à trésor, l'artefact s'éclaira de sa propre initiative, laissant échapper une douce lueur bleue semblable à celle d'une veilleuse de chambre d'enfant.  
Helen fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas qu'une telle chose était possible. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa l'appareil de plus près avant de le déposer sur sa table de nuit. Dès lors que le bout de ses doigts eurent quitté la surface du cube, la pénombre envahit de nouveau la pièce. Helen déglutit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour trouver une explication plausible à se phénomène : le bébé avait un certain contrôle sur l'objet. Soit ses capacités se développaient au même rythme que son corps, soit, alors qu'elle ignorait tout de sa grossesse, elles étaient restées latentes pour ne pas trahir l'existence du fœtus.

« C'est une blague... » Souffla-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête.  
Ces capacités hors du commun seraient certainement un problème sur le long terme, mais si le bébé était si puissant, peut-être Helen tenait-elle la solution qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la mémoire de l'appareil et d'y rester plus de quelques secondes. Elle se devait d'essayer. Il se pouvait que ce soit sa seule chance de jamais revoir Ashley.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour brancher le matériel et s'installer confortablement sur son lit. Elle était à présent habituée à déambuler à l'intérieur de son parc informatique.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour plonger dans le monde binaire, elle mit une main sur son ventre. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelques mots d'encouragement à murmurer au fœtus afin de lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui et l'amener à coopérer, mais elle se sentit ridicule. Alors elle garda le silence.

Quand elle ferma enfin les yeux, emplie d'un mélange savant de hâte et d'appréhension, elle entendit le son des vagues. C'était probablement bon signe, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pour quelle raison l'esprit d'Ashley aurait choisi de s'installer dans un environnement océanique. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Helen se concentra sur sa respiration, chose qu'elle faisait toujours inconsciemment chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité d'un plan d'eau important.

« Ashley ? » Essaya-t-elle.

Face à l'absence de réponse qui lui parvint, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était sur une plage, le soleil se levait, elle avait très froid et se sentait nue. Tout lui semblait étrangement familier, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Elle essaya d'appeler sa fille une nouvelle fois, mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise sur son propre corps, ou du moins dans sa forme virtuelle. Elle se sentie submergée par la panique quand elle vit une vague déferler dans sa direction sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en éloigner. Elle se trouva même incapable de fermer les yeux pour les protéger. Elle était terriblement triste, sans en connaître la raison. La vague stoppa sa course abruptement à quelques centimètres de son visage, et en un éclair, elle se retrouva sur un pont. Le pont de Brooklyn. Elle pleurait, et le vent emportait ses larmes dans le lointain. Elle se sentait désarmée. Un éclair, et de nouveau la plage. Une succession d'image la submergea, images qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser, bien qu'elle fut capable de les ressentir.

 _Tristesse, culpabilité, impuissance, surprise, amour, désir, désespoir, deuil, encore un deuil, toujours le même deuil._

 _« Eh bien, j'ai failli t'attendre. Tu as très mauvaise mine. » De longues boucles blondes et un sourire suffisant.  
« Tu as très mauvaise mine toi aussi. Mais pas autant que je le craignais. » Le soulagement de retrouver leur badinage familier. _

_Un regard échangé, l'accord silencieux de ne pas pleurer en évoquant ce qui aurait pu se produire. Un désir persistant. Le combat contre ce besoin de serrer dans ses bras cette maudite femme._

 _Vertige, froid, Vénus, le Titanic, HELEN SECOURUE STOP ARRIVERA A NEW YORK DANS 3 JOURS A BORD DU CARPATHIA STOP. Des grains de sables qui se chamaillent dans les recoins les moins agréables, la lune pâle, l'odeur de la marrée et de jeunes mariés. Un frisson, une peau douce prête à se voir couverte de baisers, un 'o' silencieux peint sur le visage de l'être aimé et qui déclenche une spirale de plaisir, un grognement étouffé et... La faim. La faim de quelque chose de particulier..._

Tout lui apparut telle une évidence quand elle se vit nue sur la plage. _Vienne au printemps_. Elle était Nikola... Enfin, pas à proprement parler, bien sûr. Mais elle arpentait le couloir de ses souvenirs. Elle ressentait ce qu'il avait éprouvé durant les trois jours qui avaient séparé le naufrage du Titanic et l'arrivée du Carpathia. C'était une chose étrange que de se trouver dans la peau de Nikola, au sens le plus littéral du terme, alors qu'une version d'elle était perdue dans l'immensité de l'Océan Atlantique tandis que l'autre tentait de contenir son hilarité, nue et glacée (elle se souvenait d'avoir eu froid même au beau milieu de leurs ébats), à deux pas d'elle-même... de lui-même... Oh c'était un très mauvais trip. Elle sentit le besoin de toucher son ventre, et la main de Nikola se posa sur le ventre plat de son alter ego. Helen était horrifiée. Elle voulait se réveiller. C'était de loin le pire cauchemar qu'elle avait jamais fait.  
Ou du moins était-ce que qu'elle pensait.

Mais elle sentit qu'elle venait de mettre le pied dans une nouvelle définition de 'pire' quand elle entendit (ou plutôt quand Nikola entendit, car le bruit était bien trop net pour avoir été traité par sa propre ouïe.) un craquement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _Elle_ , ou _il_ se retourna à temps pour saisir les dernières fluctuations de lumière rougeâtre s'évaporer. Elle s'était attendue à voir John planté là, venu tout droit de l'enfer. Mais non. Un autre Nikola était là. Pas aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été en 1912, mais tout aussi désespéré. Sa nature vampirique avait pris le dessus et Helen sentit le besoin pressant de cacher sa nudité à son regard... Ce qui créa un scène étrange : la dignité de Vénus préservée par les mains de Nikola. Helen se serait giflée. C'était grotesque.

« Quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant, Helen ? » Demanda le vampire dont les yeux de charbon étaient fixés sur son jeune alter ego.

Helen aurait voulu pleurer. Elle se sentait vulnérable, trahie, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ces sentiments lui appartenaient ou s'ils faisaient partie des vieux sentiments de Nikola. Les émotions s'effaçaient-elles avec le temps, à l'image des souvenirs ? Tout paraissait aussi net que le présent de son monde tangible.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Tu souhaites ramener Ashley à la vie en utilisant un vampire... Entre ta chère fille et un puissant membre de la race des sanguine vampirirs, à ton avis, qui va survivre au transfert ? » Demanda Nikola, un poing sur sa hanche alors que son autre main parcourait son visage comme s'il se posait lui-même la question.

Helen secoua la tête.  
« Non, non tu ne comprends pas ! Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.  
Elle ne put pas entrer dans les détails car elle se sentit soudainement suffoquer.  
Nikola eut un sourire mauvais, et elle regretta de ne pas être en mesure de le raisonner à coup de balles. - En venant ici, tu précipites sa mort. »  
Sa mort ? La mort d'Ashley ? Elle ne pouvait pas saisir quoi que ce fut, mise à part le fait qu'elle mourrait s'il ne lui donnait pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle, tout de suite.  
Soudain, Nikola tomba à genoux et se téléporta en un craquement sinistre une seconde fois. Helen inspira puis expira avant qu'il ne réapparaisse dans un état similaire au sien.  
« Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? » Hurla-t-il en proie à la panique, fixant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait discerner.  
Helen luttait pour ne pas étouffer. C'était comme si Nikola la tenait par la gorge, et que quelqu'un se chargeait de l'étrangler, lui...  
Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et réalisa que c'était la sienne... Celle de la Helen qui peuplait les souvenirs de Nikola, la Helen à qui il, elle, ils venaient de faire l'amour, certes entre deux éclairs de souvenirs.  
C'est le moment que choisit le vampire à l'agonie pour se tourner vers elles et regarder intensément la 'jeune' Helen.  
« Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? »  
Helen était déchirée entre l'envie mordante de fuir cet homme qui, honnêtement, l'effrayait plus que jamais, et l'envie de courir à son secours pour le protéger de ce qui le blessait tant.  
Elle ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle suffoquait toujours. Alors elle observa Nikola, ce Nikola qu'elle avait créé, ce Nikola fragile, vulnérable, brisé. A son image.  
Puis tout se troubla de nouveau, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir fut le regard de Nikola, de nouveau humain, pas vraiment caractéristique de Nikola.  
« Pense à moi. »  
Cette fois, elle ferma les yeux, et tout redevint calme. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, et remercia le ciel en sentant ses poumons se remplir. Elle était de nouveau sur son lit, et bien qu'habillée, elle sentait toujours le vent glacial de l'Atlantique mordre sa peau.

Elle décolla les patchs qui la connectaient au disque-dur, pressée d'être débarrassée de la connexion, et elle se redressa avant d'éclater en sanglots. Comment Nikola pouvait-il interagir avec elle à travers l'appareil ? Ca ne faisait aucun sens. Et elle ne chercha pas à trouver de sens aux événements. Elle était trop secouée pour penser de manière rationnelle. Ce petit tour à l'intérieur des souvenirs de Nikola était une expérience traumatisante, autant à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti durant les trois jours qu'il avait vécu sans savoir où elle se trouvait ni si elle était vivante, et parce que c'était tout sauf naturel. Les événements étaient confus, et emprunts de malice. Tout avait été si intense... Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir en prenant conscience de la profondeur des sentiments de Nikola. Elle avait toujours supposé qu'il était bien plus sensible qu'il ne laissait paraître, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être gouverné par une dimension sensible qui lui était propre. Partager ce secret avait fatigué Helen. Elle était fatiguée, et affligée de remords. Elle ressentait une culpabilité aiguë d'avoir envahi les souvenirs et sentiments de Nikola, d'avoir pénétré son jardin secret. Elle voulait tout oublier de cette aventure, tout, et en particulier cette expérience bizarroïde consistant à vénérer son être par l'intermédiaire de son plus vieil ami.  
Elle tentait encore de réguler le flot de ses larmes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se mura dans le silence le plus total en espérant que quiconque se trouvait dans le couloir retournerait se coucher en la laissant se calmer seule. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, des coups plus insistants se firent entendre.

« Helen ? »

Son sang se glaça. Après son aventure dans la tête de Tesla, elle ressentait autant qu'elle percevait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Elle voulait l'ignorer, mais il ne s'en irait pas. Le Nikola qui s'inquiétait pour elle était la pire version Nikola qui soit. Helen prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle pouvait l'ignorer en sachant qu'il finirait probablement par trouver un moyen de forcer la porte et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ou bien elle pouvait aller lui ouvrir et voir ce qui le prenait de venir l'importuner au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle soupira. Si jamais un des enfants avait vendu la mèche au sujet de sa grossesse, elle les tuerait tous, sans exception.  
« Une seconde. » Demanda-t-elle. Elle n'éleva pas la voix. Elle savait qu'il entendait le moindre de ses mouvements.  
Elle sécha ses larmes, quitta son lit, cacha l'appareil praxien et tout son attirail de voyage entre les mondes dans sa table de nuit et enfila sa robe de chambre favorite pour faire son chemin jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son visiteur nocturne.

A sa plus grande surprise, il n'avait pas l'air de se trouver en meilleur état qu'elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, elle aurait pensé qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Il avait l'air épuisé et effrayé, et soudain la grande brune ressentit l'envie de caresser son dos et déposer des baisers sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de ce qui l'accablait.  
Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de le dévisager d'un regard glacial.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Nikola ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour masquer l'anxiété qui la tenaillait.

Il l'observa comme s'il comptait chacun de ses os pour vérifier qu'il ne lui en manquait pas un seul, et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Helen leva un sourcil intrigué. Il s'inquiétait pour sa santé...  
« Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver. »  
Quand leurs regards s'attrapèrent, Helen sut instantanément que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était en aucun cas une coïncidence. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.  
« Essaie toujours. » Proposa-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer.


	22. Chapter 22

"Helen, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, t'es aussi arrivée. D'ailleurs, tu as très mauvaise mine. » Conclut Nikola en arrêtant net de faire les cent pas pour regarder Helen qui était assise sur le bord de son lit, occupée à maintenir une expression neutre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle était choquée d'apprendre que son ami avait fait l'expérience du même tour d'hypnose qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela était possible, mais ça suffisait à la convaincre de mettre le disque-dur de côté pour quelques temps. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de tuer l'ensemble de la famille Tesla dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques secondes en compagnie d'Ashley, ou ce qu'il en restait. S'il en restait quoi que ce soit.

Elle fixa du regard la naissance du cou de Nikola et comprit soudain ce qui détonnait dans son apparence : Il ne portait pas de cravate, et le premier bouton de sa chemise manquait à l'appel.  
« Tu as raison. D'une manière qui m'échappe complètement, j'ai atterri à l'intérieur de tes souvenirs. Elle frémit. Je ne sais pas comment. Admit-elle en omettant de mentionner le disque-dur praxien, Ashley, sa présente grossesse, et tout ce qui pouvait laisser paraître sa vulnérabilité.  
\- Tu ne sais pas comment. » Répéta Nikola sans croire un seul mot de sa déclaration.  
Rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard, et pour une fois, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit.  
Son regard sceptique brûla Helen. Elle devait gagner du temps. Elle soupira.  
« Je ne suis pas sure de comment ça a pu se produire.  
Nikola croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais aimé soutirer des informations à Helen. Elle était toujours si énigmatique.  
\- Ca t'ennuierait de partager ta théorie avec le reste de la classe? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- J'ai envie d'un thé. Tu veux du vin ? Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, évitant consciencieusement de croiser son regard.  
Il l'attrapa par le coude alors qu'elle le dépassait pour aller ouvrir la porte.  
\- Helen. » Grogna-t-il.  
Elle regarda la main qui la retenait et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en essayant de ravaler les quelques larmes qui lui montaient rapidement aux yeux. Son contact soudain et inattendu ranimait en elle des souvenirs douloureux, et elle allait se dégager de son emprise lorsqu'il la lâcha aussi soudainement que s'il s'était brûlé les doigts en la touchant.  
Nikola sentait un mélange de gêne, de peur et de colère émaner d'Helen. C'était une odeur typique d'une proie piégée au fond d'un cul-de-sac, et il se sentit blessé d'être celui qui provoquait une telle réaction en elle. Il acquiesça.  
« Allons te préparer un thé. Te resterait-il, par hasard, un peu de ce Château Latour ouvert au dîner ? Tu me dois au moins ça si tu ne comptes pas me parler de ce qui se trame. »  
Sa phrase sonnait plus amère que ce qu'il avait prévu, et Nikola grimaça. Quand l'amertume était-elle devenue partie intégrante de son ADN ? Il connaissait suffisamment Helen pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune confession de sa part dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lui mettre la pression n'y changerait rien. Au mieux, il récolterait une balle à ajouter à sa collection.  
Helen soupira et ouvrit la porte.  
« Si tu n'as pas fini la bouteille, il devrait en rester à la cuisine. »  
Il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Étrangement, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Pourtant, alors qu'Helen aurait dû se sentir soulagée qu'il ne lui pose pas plus de question qu'elle ne se sentait prête à en entendre, le silence lui semblait empli de bien plus de questions encore. Elle sentait le regard de Tesla se promener sur elle, analysant son langage corporel. La manière dont il la reluquait constamment lui manquait et lui paraissait désormais plus appréciable que sa surveillance bienveillante. Cependant, il ne l'étudiait pas exactement. En réalité, il se perdait dans son odeur. Cette étrange odeur entêtante émanait une fois de plus d'elle. Bien sûr, il essaierait de décoder son comportement, ce qu'il faisait toujours, mais ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble ces quatre derniers mois qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que profiter simplement du moment. Rester relativement silencieux était certainement le meilleur moyen d'éviter de ruiner la magie ambiante.  
Helen se tourna vers lui après avoir demandé à l'ascenseur de les amener au premier étage.  
« Nikola... Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, coupée par la main que Nikola leva doucement, la coupant avant qu'elle ne puisse aller au bout de sa pensée.  
\- Je sais. Helen. Tu m'en parleras quand les dés seront jetés. » Résuma-t-il.  
Cette fois, il réussit à rester calme, poli, et son ton n'accusait en rien sa vieille amie de garder le silence. Alors il s'accorda une seconde pour se féliciter mentalement. Puis, en voyant la culpabilité qui emplissait le regard d'Helen, et qu'elle était sur le point de se justifier, il continua :  
« Ca me va, tant que ton plan n'inclue pas de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. » Conclut-il en essayant d'injecter une dose d'humour dans son discours pour le rendre moins solennel.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réplique du siècle à en juger par la réaction d'Helen qui ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, et déglutit, visiblement blessée par sa nouvelle allusion au souvenir pénible de l'explosion de sa propre maison.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et Nikola discerna de l'appréhension quelque part entre le vert et le bleu de ses iris.

« Je te promets que je te dirai tout. Donne moi juste quelques jours, d'accord ? »  
L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla être une notion qui ne s'appliquait pas à eux, et à bien des égards, c'était vrai. Ils se dévisagèrent alors que l'ascenseur attendait qu'ils daignent quitter sa carapace protectrice.  
Nikola était subjugué par le désespoir étalé au grand jour sur le visage d'Helen. Elle comptait sur lui, et d'une certaine manière, il eut l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle avait clairement besoin de son aide pour affronter ce qui lui arrivait, et la première chose qu'il pouvait faire était de respecter son besoin de temps.  
Lui arracher une promesse était un événement rare, et c'était une réelle demande de confiance, confiance qu'ils avaient tout deux perdu.  
Le génie sentit un picotement électrique parcourir ses veines, lui rappelant à quel point il se sentait seul et misérable en l'absence de son amitié.

« Tu me donnes quelques jours pour prouver mon génie en élucidant le mystère. Tu dois certainement savoir que je m'ennuie sans un bon casse-tête. » Dit-il en plissant les yeux d'un air taquin.  
Cette fois, l'ombre d'un sourire dansa sur le visage pâle d'Helen, et résonna sur celui de Nikola. Le vampire sentit qu'il avait ouvert une des portes qui le séparait de la réconciliation, et il se sentit plus léger. Il essaierait de lui donner quelques jours. A en juger par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle ressentait la même chose vis à vis de leur amitié. Ils pouvaient rester loin l'un de l'autre durant des décennies, mais ils ne seraient jamais capable de s'ignorer tout en vivant sous le meme toit. être seulement collègues n'était pas une solution viable.  
« Maintenant, nous devrions vraiment sortir de cet ascenseur avant que ça devienne suspicieux. » Lâcha Nikola en montrant la sortie sans quitter le visage d'Helen du regard.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle ne bougea pas pour sortir une arme à feu d'une poche ou d'un holster caché. Elle ne le gifla pas non plus... En fait, elle ne leva pas même les yeux au ciel. Elle se contenta de se tourner vers les portes et ouvrit la marche pour quitter l'ascenseur et entrer dans la cuisine qui lui faisait face. Pourtant, sa démarche impassible ne trompa pas le vampire qui avait eu juste assez de temps pour remarquer que ses pommettes s'étaient teintées de rose juste avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos. _Rose charmé de l'ère Géorgienne. Encore mieux que l'écarlate outragé de l'ère Victorienne,_ pensa-t-il en suivant Helen, un sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres.

Helen avait besoin d'occuper ses mains. Passer du statut de femme appartenant à une société patriarcale à celui de femme de pouvoir respectée lui avait demandé du travail, et elle avait développé d'impressionnantes compétences en art dramatique. Tout tenait à trois règles d'or : occuper tout l'espace scénique disponible, éviter à tout prix les regards au sol, et ressentir son texte jusqu'au bout des ongles. En suivant ces trois règles, elle pouvait convaincre n'importe quel public. Si elle faisait du thé, alors elle mettrait son corps entier à l'œuvre, et éviterait ainsi de trahir ses secrets au regard attentif de Nikola.

Elle sortit sa bouilloire démodée et 'oh so British' de son placard attitré et la remplit d'eau au robinet avant de la placer sur la toute nouvelle plaque à induction, tout en ignorant Nikola, occupé à chercher sa bouteille de vin. Helen jeta un coup d'oeil à sa boite de thé au jasmin bien-aimé, plissa du nez, et jeta son dévolu sur du sencha. De son côté, le génie ne trouva pas le Château Latour là où il aurait dû se trouver (dans son propre placard) et procéda à une fouille en règle des placards du personnel. Lorsque Helen eut finalement rempli sa boule à thé et attaché celle-ci à sa plus belle tasse en porcelaine, le vampire, désespéré, en était à envisager de chercher dans le frigidaire... Ce qu'il fit.

Quand il vit la bouteille quasiment vide de son précieux vin, soigneusement rangée dans la porte du frigidaire parmi de nombreuses bouteilles de coca et de jus d'orange, il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il sortit sa bouteille couverte de condensation et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Sacrilège. » Grommela-t-il en claquant la porte du frigidaire alors qu'Helen, hissée sur la pointe des pieds, essayait d'attraper quelques biscuits sur l'étagère la plus haute de son placard. Elle se tourna pour savoir quel était le problème quand elle eut enfin deux gaufrettes à la vanille en main.  
Elle dut retenir un éclat de rire en voyant Nikola planté là, la bouteille de vin rouge presque givrée à bout de bras, visiblement en rogne.  
« N'as tu jamais appris à Heinrich qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de vin rouge au frigidaire ? » Demanda-t-il, le nez plissé et les dents découvertes en signe de pur dégoût.  
Helen haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisinière où sa bouilloire sifflait.  
« Je ne l'ai pas formé pour devenir mon sommelier. » Rétorqua-t-elle.  
Nikola soupira et abandonna sa bouteille sur le plan de travail. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à boire ce vin.

« Ce n'est pas une question de mérite professionnel, Helen, mais d'épanouissement personnel. »  
Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Comment pouvait-il être si irritant et divertissant à la fois ? C'était un mystère, mais il avait un effet véritablement miraculeux sur son moral.

« Je suis sure qu'Henry sera plus que ravi de bénéficier de tes connaissances exhaustives en matière de raisins fermentés. » Plaisanta-t-elle en remplissant sa tasse, dos au vampire boudeur qui sortit un sachet de sang du frigidaire, ainsi qu'un verre à pied avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table familiale.  
« Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour ça. » Approuva-t-il avant de planter ses dents dans la poche pour la percer avant de remplir son verre de sang d'antilope frais.  
Boire directement à même la poche constituait un joli spectacle pour les enfants, mais il préférait nettement la manière élégante, surtout lorsqu'il mangeait en tête à tête avec Helen. Et puis cette méthode lui permettait de parler.  
« Bref, comment c'était ? » Demanda-t-il lorsque son verre fut plein et la pochette abandonnée près de lui.  
Helen lui adressa un regard interrogateur et leva un sourcil en sortant une petite cuillère d'un tiroir pour remuer son thé.  
« Comment était quoi ?  
Leurs regards se captèrent une fois de plus.  
\- D'être à l'intérieur de mon cerveau de génie. »  
Helen cligna des yeux et regarda sa tasse de thé préparée à la perfection. Sa main ne touchait pas la cuillère, pourtant, celle-ci tournoyait dans sa tasse à l'image de l'aiguille d'une boussole. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, mais ne dit rien. Elle arrêta la cuillère en la saisissant du bout des doigts et la déposa sur le comptoir en réprimant mentalement le bébé aimant qui s'amusait à ses dépends.  
« C'était... gênant. » Répondit-elle enfin, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Elle prit son plateau et vint s'asseoir face à Nikola.

« Tu as parcouru l'un des esprits les plus brillants du dix-neuvième, vingtième et vingt-et-unième siècles confondus et le seul adjectif qui te vient pour qualifier cette expérience est 'gênant' ? Helen, tu es parfois si décevante. » Lui reprocha Tesla en levant son verre à sa santé avant d'en siroter le contenu.  
Helen fixa son thé du regard. Ce qu'elle, ou ils avaient vécu était bien trop intime pour être décrit verbalement.  
« Nikola... C'était bouleversant. Si j'avais eu le loisir de sélectionner les souvenirs que je voulais explorer, j'aurais fait un trait sur toute l'année 1912. Expliqua-t-elle en cassant une gaufrette en deux.  
\- Je te l'accorde. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé : comment m'as-tu trouvé sur la plage ? »  
Elle perdit son regard dans le liquide rouge contenu dans le verre de Nikola et se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, quel goût il pouvait bien avoir. Ca avait surement un goût métallique, tout comme son propre sang.  
« Je me souvenais de ton air misérable lorsque tu es rentré à l'hôtel. Tu as essayé de me le cacher, mais je savais ce que tu ressentais. Je me sentais coupable de m'être moquée de ta prédiction. Alors quand j'ai remonté le temps et que 1912 a montré le bout de son nez... Je n'ai pas pu rester à l'écart. Je t'ai pris en filature à la minute où tu as quitté ton hôtel. Tu me manquais, et tu étais malade d'inquiétude. Je ne pouvais pas te dire quoi que ce soit, mais merde, il fallait que je fasses quelque chose. Expliqua-t-elle avant de siroter son thé.  
\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Jusqu'à ce que tu me parles de ton retour dans le temps, je n'avais jamais soupçonné que tu étais réellement là. » Admit Nikola en jouant avec le pied de son verre.

Helen observa les longs doigts de son ami. Elle avait longtemps été fière de son petit tour de passe-passe. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait ressenti le sentiment de perte qu'il avait éprouvé en se réveillant seul sur la plage, elle était désolée.  
« Pourtant, au fond, tu savais que c'était vraiment moi. »  
Elle avait retenu cela des souvenirs de son vampire : Alors même qu'il pensait que leur histoire sur la plage n'était que le fruit de son imagination fertile, il s'était émerveillé de combien son corps avait l'air différent, au regard et au toucher. Ses visions étaient toujours terriblement précises. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Helen avec ces larges hanches et ces petites poignées d'amour qu'il s'était plu à caresser. Mais cette vision restait Helen. Elle en avait la voix, l'odeur, le goût.  
« Je te faisais confiance. Peu importe à quelle version de toi. » Confirma Nikola.

La confiance. Tout semblait toujours en revenir à la confiance avec eux. Helen quitta sa chaise, et ramassa sa tasse avant de la déposer dans l'évier.  
« Il est tard. Je devrais retourner au lit. Bonne nuit, Nikola. Souffla-t-elle.  
Elle était trop épuisée pour avoir une discussion profonde sur la confiance.  
Nikola finit son verre, sans s'éloigner de la table.  
\- Dors bien, Helen. »  
Elle quitta la cuisine en jetant un dernier regard à Nikola et la grande brune se retrouva seule (ou presque) pour tenter de mettre de côté ses problèmes pour la nuit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou :D. Bon, ces deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été de la tarte pour moi, alors vous comprendrez que ce chapitre soit un brin plus calme que le précédent... Oui parce qu'un chapitre Helen/Nikola, c'est électrique à écrire... Vraiment, sans jeu de mots XD.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira quand meme ;). ****Sinon, j'avais un peu laissé de coté mon compte facebook spécial, mais je suis de retour, n'hésitez pas, le lien est dans mon profil.**

 **Voilà, MERCIIIIII A VOUS TOUS. Distribution de bisous.  
**

'Etrange', 'effrayant', 'bizarre', et 'craignos' étaient des adjectifs qu'Helen avait appris à connaître intimement. Elle flirtait avec l'étrange, protégeait l'effrayant, traquait le bizarre et couchait avec des types craignos. Elle ne faisait d'ailleurs pas que vivre avec ce adjectifs, elle en faisait régulièrement l'expérience : Son corps, ainsi que son esprit, avaient souvent fait office de cobaye pour un bon nombre de substances plus ou moins licites, dont les effets et effets secondaires étaient plus ou moins connus, et toutes étaient plus craignos les unes que les autres. Elle avait également joué le rôle d'hôte pour pas mal de phénomènes parasites qui, pour la plupart, avaient joui d'un contrôle partiel, voire total de leur logeuse.

En résumé, pour Helen, les véritables monstres qui rampaient sous votre lit étaient faits de normalité, et c'étaient de loin les plus effrayants.  
Ce qui se produisait en elle était absolument normal et pourtant très étrange. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. L'aube entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre lorsque Helen s'assoupit le temps d'une sieste. Elle s'était couchée immédiatement après sa discussion avec Nikola, mais une fois bien installée entre ses draps frais et cotonneux, la tête sur son oreiller en plumes d'oie, la 'transformation' avait commencé. Son corps avait soudainement décidé d'accepter l'indéniable vérité : elle était enceinte.

De là, elle avait senti le bébé bouger. Dr. Magnus avait une idée précise de ce qui se produisait. Durant seize semaines, son utérus s'était élargi vers le haut, et le fœtus s'était développé confortablement assis. A présent que son cerveau avait pris conscience de sa grossesse, sa paroi abdominale se relaxait pour redonner à son utérus son emplacement normal. Elle s'était mise au lit maigre et frêle, et elle se relèverait se jour-là telle une femme enceinte de seize semaines avec un petit ventre rond.  
Helen ouvrit les yeux doucement. Quand elle vit la grande baie vitrée cachée par ses rideaux en lin, son cœur se serra. Elle était dans son nouveau sanctuaire, et enceinte. Enceinte de l'enfant de Nikola, qui n'était pas Ashley, comme elle en avait rêvé pendant ses cinquante minutes de sieste. Elle soupira, bailla, étira ses jambes sous sa couette et sentit ses orteils craquer. Une fois étirée, elle se redressa et repoussa les couvertures, révélant ainsi le ventre de femme enceinte qui était apparu en l'espace de quelques heures.  
Elle sortit de son lit, se débarrassa de son pyjama en soie qu'elle jeta sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de son vieux lit à baldaquin tout droit venu de l'âge victorien (moderniser son ameublement était une chose, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à sacrifier la pièce centrale de sa chambre.), et se dirigea tout droit vers le miroir-en-pied. La lumière rosée du début de matinée de lui permettait pas de distinguer les détails de son corps, mais sa silhouette lui suffisait à s'émerveiller devant cette vision qui lui paraissait si étrangère. C'était une sensation bien étrange que de regarder quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, tout en sachant que cette image déformée était son propre reflet.

Quelque chose était arrivé à ses cheveux. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais ils avaient tant poussé qu'elle ne voyait plus ses seins sous la masse de ses indomptables boucles. Elle fronça les sourcils c'était plus qu'étonnant quand on savait qu'il lui avait fallu presque vingt ans pour retrouver un semblant de longueur et se débarrasser de la coupe Coco Chanel qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'adopter au début des années vingt. Ses cheveux avaient curieusement poussé un peu plus vite après avoir été tuée et ressuscitée à Praxis, mais cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps trois ou quatre ans, tout au plus. Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains. Ses ongles n'étaient pas aussi longs que les serres de Nikola, mais ils étaient certainement loin d'être d'une longueur acceptable. Helen se sentit paniquer. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Elle déplaça son corps soudainement alourdi jusqu'à la table de nuit, alluma la lampe de chevet, et se tourna une fois de plus vers le miroir.  
« Nom de dieu... » Souffla-t-elle.  
Le ventre rond et les brûlures d'estomac n'étaient pas les seules misères que son cerveau avait déchaînés sur son corps cette nuit-là. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration, et se calma. Elle aurait besoin d'un rasoir, de teinture, d'un coupe-ongles, et de vernis. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il était presque six heures. Elle avait deux heures pour se rendre présentable et trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos avant son rendez-vous avec Will.

« Si tu veux me tuer, tu pourrais au moins abréger les souffrances de ta vieille folle de mère. » Dit-elle en fixant son ventre.

Sa seule consolation venait du fait qu'elle avait échappé aux trois premiers mois de sa grossesse, pendant lesquels elle n'avait pas eu à se promener avec une bassine.

 **Approximativement au même moment, au bout du couloir :**

« A ton avis, qui est le père ? » Demanda Erika depuis le lit conjugal quand Henry sortit de leur salle-de-bains en se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette.  
Il n'avait pas encore absorbé une seule goutte de café et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de Magnus Junior. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fiancée et enfila ses chaussettes.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'on le sache un jour. Je veux dire... Elle a envisagé de tuer le bébé, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle aime le père tant que ça. Ça, ou elle ne compte pas le revoir. » Conclut-il en caressant le genou d'Erika, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il n'était pas étonnant que Magnus soit secouée. Élever encore une fois un enfant seule n'était probablement pas au programme.

« Elle est toujours aussi discrète à propos de sa vie amoureuse ? Demanda la jeune femme en fermant son livre, plus intéressée par la vie de Magnus que par le dernier Stephen King.  
Henry cala son dos contre ses jambes et posa un regard plein d'amour sur elle.  
\- Elle n'en parle pas... Enfin... A moins que tu ne la prennes littéralement sur le fait. Ce qui est carrément gênant. » Sa grimace de dégoût laissait à penser qu'il avait été traumatisé par une telle situation, ce qui fit exploser de rire sa compagne.  
« Hé, c'est pas drôle ! Protesta-t-il en rougissant.  
\- Oh Henry, tu es un grand garçon, tu as passé l'âge d'être si embarrassé par ces choses là. Le raisonna Erika en le poussant du genou.  
\- Ouais, justement. Je n'avais pas passé l'âge la première fois. » Admit-il en se cachant à moitié derrière sa serviette de toilette.  
Erika se mordit la lèvre. Son pauvre petit-ami était véritablement gêné, mais c'était à mourir de rire. Et c'était bizarre d'imaginer Magnus surprise en charmante compagnie par une version miniature d'Henry.  
« La _première_ fois? Parce que c'est arrivé combien de fois ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant.  
Henry soupira et décida de se recoucher, sachant pertinemment qu'Erika ne lui laisserait pas la paix avant de lui avoir arraché tous les détails. Il posa une main sur le ventre d'Erika.  
\- S'il te plaît, Alistair, n'écoutes pas papa, ok ?  
Erika gloussa de plus belle.  
\- Il, ou _elle,_ dort.  
Henry tapa son oreiller et s'installa près de la jeune femme.  
\- Ok, abordons les souvenirs déplaisants. J'avais peut-être huit ans la première fois. Y'avait une tempête dehors, et j'étais terrifié. Alors je me faufile sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Magnus, et je l'entends sangloter. Ce qui, bien sûr, me terrifie encore plus que l'orage. Du coup, j'ouvre doucement la porte, et elle est là, nue, à pleurer sur un très vieil homme, et j'ai dû faire un bruit, parce qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi et a l'air gêné. Alors je ferme la porte et je retourne dans ma chambre, parce que je sais pas, y'a quelque chose de mal dans le fait de voir le doc dans cet état. » Expliqua-t-il calmement, comme s'il était de retour dans sa chambre d'enfant, à essayer de tirer un sens de ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Erika avait arrêté de rire. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de potin croustillant auquel elle s'attendait.  
« Elle pleurait ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Henry la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle comprit que c'était l'un de ces moments dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à l'emporter dans sa tombe.  
\- Ouais. Elle s'est glissée dans ma chambre un peu plus tard, s'est assise avec moi sur le lit, et m'a caressé les cheveux pour m'apaiser, et m'a dit que je n'avais pas à me sentir mal de ce que j'avais vu. Elle m'a expliqué ce que je l'avais surprise en train de faire. Enfin, de la manière dont tu l'expliquerait à un gamin de huit ans, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle pleurait, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'homme s'en aille, qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. » Lui raconta-t-il.  
Il ressentait toujours cette même tristesse lorsqu'il repensait à cette nuit-là. Il n'avait jamais vu Helen pleurer auparavant.  
Erika fit la moue. Le récit devenait de plus en plus triste.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'homme en question ?  
Henry haussa les épaules.  
\- Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je crois bien qu'il est mort la même nuit.  
\- Mon dieu... »  
Le couple réalisa à ce moment là qu'Helen Magnus était certainement la femme la plus seule au monde, et la révélation les fit frémir. Pour la première fois, Erika prit conscience que leur patronne les enterrerait tous les deux, et leur bébé après eux. Elle déglutit. Henry sentit sa peine et pensa qu'il était temps de passer à une histoire plus agréable.  
« La seconde et dernière fois était marrante par contre. J'avais presque quinze ans, et Ashley devait en avoir dix. C'était la veille de Noël, et on avait acheté des cadeaux pour Magnus, Bigfoot et Watson avec notre premier argent de poche, alors on voulait les mettre sous le sapin durant la nuit pour les surprendre le matin. Bien sûr, on voulait aussi deviner ce qui se cachait dans nos paquets. Bref, on va jusqu'au bureau de Magnus en essayant de ne réveiller personne, et boum, on tombe sur Magnus et Watson qui se roulent des pelles comme des adolescents, par terre au milieu des paquets cadeaux et des rubans. Et Ashley qui pousse un cri perçant « 'Man ! Oncle James ! On n'a pas encore de gui ! » » Expliqua Henry en souriant, le cœur réchauffé par le souvenir de ces jours heureux. Du temps où Ashley, Bigfoot et James étaient encore de ce monde, bien vivants, pas les ombres qu'ils étaient devenus, hantant l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Du temps où Helen était heureuse.  
« Je crois que je préfère cette histoire. Déclara Erika en lui souriant.  
\- Tu aurais dû voir leur tête. Confirma Henry. Watson est devenu tellement rouge que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous claquer entre les doigts. Et le doc s'est mise à glousser avant d'inventer une histoire bidon de vieille tradition anglaise, c'était à mourir de rire. »  
Erika ne put empêcher un sourire de se glisser sur son visage. Elle avait rapidement adopté Helen en tant qu'amie, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter, et elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que le mystérieux bébé lui apporterait une nouvelle vague de bonheur.  
« Je devrais vraiment aller me faire un café. Je bosse avec Tesla aujourd'hui. On est dehors toute la journée, alors ne m'attends pas ce soir : on ne sait jamais où on va atterrir quant on traîne avec Tesla. Conclut Henry avant d'embrasser Erika.  
\- D'accord, amuse-toi bien. » Dit-elle en ricanant.  
Henry leva les pouces et quitta la chambre à toute vitesse.

 **Mais QUE va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre un peu court à cause de Noel... Désolée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de meme! Merci pour tous vos commentaires et ajouts en favoris et facebook, c'est très touchant :D. Joyeux Noel, et à bientot pour la première scéance de psy de Magnus!**

« Je ne croyais plus vous voir arriver. Déclara Will en plaçant un dossier de côté quand la porte s'ouvrit, faisant suite au coup distinctif de Magnus.  
\- Désolée. L'aspect... Physique de la grossesse m'a rattrapée. »  
Ayant enfin débarrassé son bureau, le jeune homme leva finalement les yeux vers sa patronne, et en la voyant, resta bouche bée.  
Les cheveux d'Helen semblaient plus brillants et plus épais que d'habitude, et étaient relevés sur le côté de sa tête de manière élégante en chignon tressé à la française, afin de cacher à quel point ils avaient poussé en l'espace d'une nuit. Elle portait une robe kaki à manches longues qui n'était pas assez longue pour cacher toute la longueur de ses jambes, mais pour sûr assez ample pour cacher son ventre naissant, que Will ne remarqua que lorsqu'elle retira son long gilet brun.  
« Ouah... Vous êtes... » Will chercha le bon mot. Elle n'avait pas l'air en aussi bonne santé que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, mais Helen était toujours en dessous de la limite acceptable de la minceur malgré son ventre de femme enceinte. Pourtant, aussi frêle qu'elle soit et bien qu'elle manquât de son assurance naturelle, elle était terriblement attirante.  
« Enceinte. Compléta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.  
\- J'allais dire ravissante. Désolé, je vous fixe. C'est juste que... Je savais que ça irait très vite, mais ça reste impressionnant. S'excusa-t-il en quittant sa chaise de bureau pour guider Helen jusqu'à son salon.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas. Rattraper seize semaines en une nuit ? Je suis plus habituée au contraire. »  
Quatre mois, nota Will d'un air absent. Ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de démasquer l'heureux salopard responsable de cette situation, mais l'information lui serait utile, et il la stocka donc dans son esprit pour plus tard.  
« Avec vous, on pourrait penser que rien ne peut plus être étonnant. La taquina-t-il en lui désignant le canapé.  
\- Je vous en pries, asseyez-vous. J'ai préparé une infusion, mais elle doit être froide depuis le temps. »  
Il prit place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé de cuir et elle se coula avec précaution dans ce dernier.  
La douce odeur de menthe et de réglisse suffit à la convaincre. La grossesse d'Erika avait visiblement entraîné toute son équipe à faire face à un certain nombre de désagréments.

La présence d'esprit de Will fit sourire Helen : La menthe apaiserait ses brûlures d'estomac.  
« Je vais tout de même en prendre. Merci. » Dit-elle de bon cœur en tendant le bras pour se servir.  
Le jeune homme dut se retenir de l'aider à soulever la théière. Elle était enceinte, pas handicapée, et la couver dans le vain espoir de se donner bonne conscience ne ferait que la rendre folle. C'était le genre de femme à panser ses propres plaies bien sûr qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller avec une théière. Alors il la regarda se verser la mixture, à présent froide, dans l'un des mugs Marvel de Henry et s'empara de son bloc-notes posé sur la table basse.  
« Je vous aurais bien proposé des cookies, mais Tesla a mangé toute la boîte au petit-déjeuner. » Remarqua-t-il autant pour s'excuser de son irrespect des traditions britanniques que pour la faire réellement sourire.  
Il sentit qu'il avait échoué quand ses beaux yeux le scrutèrent, interrogateurs.  
« Nikola ? J'en doute fort. Il déteste le chocolat. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton qui lui rappelait celui d'une maîtresse d'école corrigeant un jeune enfant.  
Pourquoi défendait-elle si férocement le vampire sournois ? C'était un mystère. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait volé la boîte entière, et avait dévoré chacun des cookies juste sous son nez, ainsi que sous celui d'Abby et de Henry. Ils consentiraient tous à témoigner en cas de procès.  
« Vous nous rendriez un fier service en le lui rappelant. » Rétorqua Will en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois, un sourire malicieux se glissa sur les lèvres d'Helen, sourire qu'elle cacha derrière son mug Spiderman. Elle prit une gorgée de son infusion en portant un toast silencieux au pauvre Nikola.  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux.  
Quelle que soit la raison de son engouement pour les cookies, la folie cookies ne durerait pas bien longtemps.  
Il y avait une limite à la quantité de nourriture solide journalière qu'un vampire pouvait avaler.

 **Au même moment, dans les tunnels :**

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »  
Nikola avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Henry dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls après le petit-déjeuner. Il supposait que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec le reproche qu'il avait formulé avant même de l'avoir salué ce matin-là : même lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur (et c'était le cas), Nikola Tesla ne pouvait pas laisser impuni quiconque gâchait une demi-bouteille de Château Latour en la rangeant dans le frigidaire. Mais à la vérité, Henry était son gamin préféré, et il voulait passer une journée agréable hors du sanctuaire, afin d'estimer l'étendue du travail qui les attendait pour adapter le nouveau système de freinage d'urgence au réseau de transporteurs.  
« Allez-y. » Répondit Henry en espérant que le vampire ne prépare pas l'une de ses questions pièges qui finirait inévitablement par finir en moment gênant.  
« J'imagine qu'Helen ne vous a pas trouvé avec votre carte de sécu en poche. Alors que célébrez-vous le neuf Août ? » Demanda Nikola en ouvrant la dernière porte qui protégeait le domaine du sanctuaire de la surface autant que de la Terre Creuse.  
Henry était surpris. Le génie n'avait pas pour habitude de poser des questions personnelles. C'était à la fois effrayant et rassurant. Ils devaient désormais vivre et travailler ensemble dans un espace relativement confiné, alors Nikola tentait probablement de se faire une place dans leur famille étrange et certes peu conventionnelle. Et visiblement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Helen pour l'aider cette fois-ci.  
« Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ceux qui vous entourent ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Notre prochaine halte est dans une heure. Mais si vous préférez marcher en silence, je vous en pries, oubliez ma question. Rétorqua Nikola d'un ton sec en ouvrant la marche pour remonter la galerie qui les mèneraient à leur première station.  
Henry haussa les épaules.  
\- D'accord. Le neuf Août est le jour où les autorités m'ont délivré ma nationalité canadienne, et les papiers statuant que Magnus devenait mon responsable légal. Répondit enfin Henry.  
Quand Nikola leva un sourcil interrogateur, il continua :  
\- Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il était possible de sortir un gosse de la rue et d'en faire le votre sans que personne ne s'interpose.  
Ce fut au tour du vampire de hausser les épaules.  
\- Correct. Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel gamin.  
\- Ca n'a pas rendu les choses plus faciles. En fait, c'est même pour ça que la procédure a pris tant de temps. Magnus a dû faire appel à une équipe spéciale pour s'assurer que je serais entre de bonnes mains. Ils sont restés une semaine complète pour voir comment je m'adaptais au sanctuaire. On a aussi dû laisser une triade fouiller nos esprits pour que tout le monde soit sûr que Magnus ne m'avait pas kidnappé et que je n'avais vraiment aucun souvenir de mes parents biologiques. Elle a constitué un dossier en se basant sur leurs rapports et je suis officiellement devenu Henry Foss, une des pupilles du Sanctuaire le neuf Août 1989. »  
Ils avaient atteint une large cavité dans laquelle un troupeau de mammifères ressemblant à des bisons paissait tranquillement, à priori sans surveillance.  
« Quelle histoire touchante... Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas donné son nom ? »  
La curiosité de Nikola était motivée par l'étrange sensation qui habitait son estomac. Cet inconfort déplaisant lui rappelait étrangement sa petite enfance, et il préférait se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, d'autre que les caprices de son estomac.  
Henry pouffa de rire.  
« Magnus ? Vous êtes dingue ? Porter ce nom, c'est un peu comme courir sans but, nu et avec une cible sur le dos.  
\- Essayez Tesla et vous découvrirez qu'il existe plus d'agences gouvernementales que vous ne l'aviez imaginé. » Rétorqua Nikola.  
Henry sourit et secoua la tête. Même quand ils parlaient de désavantages, Tesla se sentait obligé de surpasser le reste du monde. Ils s'apprêtait à répondre que Magnus s'était vraisemblablement trouvée sous surveillance _à cause de_ lui quelques fois au bon vieux temps, mais Nikola ne lui en donna pas le temps. Le génie était blanc comme un linge, et il eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner du sentier avant que ses entrailles ne se soulèvent, répandant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol alors qu'il s'appuyait sur un rocher pour maintenir son équilibre.  
« Ouah, mec ! Vous n'étiez pas sensé être immunisé contre les virus humains ? » Demanda Henry en tentant de rester calme. Il posa son sac à dos pour attraper une bouteille d'eau à donner à son ami.  
Nikola inspira, expira, ouvrit les yeux, grimaça mais sentit son estomac se calmer. Il resta appuyé à son rocher quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien, puis se tourna vers son 'assistant'.  
« Donnez des cookies à un vampire et voilà ce que vous obtenez. » Admit-il en saisissant la bouteille qu'on lui tendait.  
Il était incapable de se souvenir pourquoi avaler autant de cookies au petit-déjeuner lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Il était exactement le genre de type à agir sur des intuitions même les plus idiotes.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Génial, je fais équipe avec le seul vampire à avoir des envies de cookies. »


	25. Chapter 25

**BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE! :D J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fetes avec vos proches. Voila mon premier chapitre de 2016 ! N'est-ce pas excitant? :D. Merci pour vos commentaires, messages, ajouts Facebook et abonnements... Je vous assure que c'est un plaisir et que ça me motive énormément.**  
 **Aussi, vous avez surement remarqué que j'ai changé la couverture de cette histoire. Le dessin est de Cester Illustration, une très chère amie. Allez voir son site web ;D. Merci à elle pour le dessin, et de partager mes bouteilles de vin :).**

« Vous allez me trouver ridicule. »

Will l'observa d'un air qui voulait clairement dire que si elle était ridicule, alors il y avait de quoi perdre espoir en l'humanité. Aussi Helen continua-t-elle, en agrippant sa tasse de thé pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.  
« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux choix que j'ai pu faire tout au long de ma vie. Chaque matin je me suis levée en sachant avec précision ce que la journée réservait à mon jeune alter ego, et au monde, de manière générale. J'étais témoin de ma propre vie, contrainte à la regarder se dérouler selon un schéma de causes et de conséquences que je n'avais encore jamais eu le temps d'étudier auparavant. Au delà de l'aspect douloureux de cette expérience, j'ai su voir l'opportunité de me préparer à vivre une nouvelle vie. »

Elle n'avait encore jamais abordé le côté personnel de son expérience du voyage dans le temps. La plus grosse partie de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre était plus ou moins imaginable, et par conséquent, personne n'avait osé lui poser quelconque question. Les questions concernant la construction et l'organisation du réseau souterrain du Sanctuaire était une torture bien suffisante.  
Will acquiesça. Jusque là, il comprenait parfaitement Magnus, et elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il formule son aval pour continuer. En vérité, elle sentait qu'elle se replierait sur elle-même tel un escargot sous un doigt un peu trop curieux si jamais elle se taisait plus de temps que nécessaire pour reprendre son souffle.  
« J'ai décidé d'affronter les fantômes qui me hantaient et de reprendre la main sur ma vie affective une fois que j'aurais réintégré le présent. Cette décision ne m'a pas pour autant facilité la tache, comme vous vous en doutez certainement. »  
Elle se concentra sur les résidus de thé collés au fond de son mug, perdue sur les sentiers de sa mémoire.

« J'étais entourée de gens et pourtant je me sentais terriblement seule. Il m'arrivait parfois d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil un ami que j'avais depuis longtemps enterré, dans une rue fréquentée ou dans un restaurant... Tout cela sans pouvoir aller le saluer, ne serait-ce que pour me remémorer le son de sa voix. J'ai revécu la mort d'amis proches, dont certains sont morts de maladies que j'aurais pu soigner en un rien de temps. Et là encore, il m'a fallu rester à l'écart et les regarder mourir à distance. Après avoir éliminé Adam, j'ai suivi le conseil de James en quittant Londres, sans savoir s'il me serait donné la chance de le revoir un jour... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Will. Elle ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là.  
« Vous vous demandez souvent ce que vous diriez à un défunt proche si on vous donnait un dernier moment en sa compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? » Conclut-elle.  
Son regard capta celui de Will, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils partagèrent un instant de totale et indicible compréhension de l'autre. Sa mère. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire à sa mère. Une larme solitaire glissa sur le visage d'Helen, suivit le pli de son nez, et atteint la frontière de sa lèvre supérieure, où elle fut écrasée par l'inférieure. Son adieu à James comptait parmi les pires choses qu'elle avait eu à affronter. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais aucune n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres sans conséquence en 1898. Alors elle s'était accrochée à lui, se servant de son corps comme d'une bouée contre l'océan tempétueux des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas verser. Elle avait tenté (probablement en vain) de masquer combien elle était chamboulée de devoir le quitter sans pouvoir ouvrir les vannes et déverser le flot des mots qu'elle avait sans but répétés sur sa tombe.

Elle avait dégluti lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur son front... C'était à la fois leur premier et leur dernier baiser. Tout dépendait du point de vue.  
Le 'merci' à peine audible et sans fioriture qui lui avait échappé couvrait bien plus de cent trente années de gratitude. Il le comprendrait bien plus tard, dans les ruines de la cité perdue de Bhallassam, alors qu'il priait pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas emporter cette dernière vision d'elle dans sa tombe. Il avait tellement de belles images d'elle parmi lesquelles choisir...  
Helen ferma les yeux, et un autre souvenir emplit son esprit.  
« Bon sang, j'ai été jusqu'à me faire passer pour mon alter ego pour convaincre Nikola de m'aider en 1902. Je l'ai invité à dîner dans un grand hôtel. J'avais tant besoin de compagnie et d'une discussion innocente et naturelle que j'ai dû résister à l'affreuse envie de passer aux aveux et de l'implorer de me rejoindre dans ma mission. Admit-elle.  
\- Mais kidnapper l'homme qui a inventé le vingtième siècle aurait eu un impact _énorme_ sur le futur. » Conclut Will avec douceur.

Helen fut surprise de remarquer l'absence du cocktail d'amertume et de moquerie qui habitait d'ordinaire le ton de Will lorsqu'il parlait de Tesla, et elle en fut reconnaissante.  
Elle hocha la tête. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'envoyer valser ses principes pour tout lui raconter ? Des centaines. Des centaines de milliers. Au diable le futur.

Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir épuisée chaque fois qu'elle avait dû mentir à Nikola pour arriver à ses fins.  
« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour repenser ma vie. Un moyen de tenir le coup était de m'échapper dans ma propre imagination. »  
Une fois de plus, elle arrêta son récit. Elle était à présent sure que Will penserait qu'elle était pitoyable.  
« Vous vous êtes créé votre propre version de 2012 et des années qui suivent... Une sorte de film pour vous donner de l'espoir. Et il s'avère que tout se déroule de manière très différente de ce que vous avez toujours imaginé. » Résuma-t-il.  
Helen eut l'air effaré. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle eut l'impression insensée qu'il pouvait voir son 'film' clairement, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc.

Oui, elle s'était imaginé assister au mariage de Kate, fusillant du regard un Nikola bien trop fier de son commentaire d'un genre douteux concernant les vœux. Elle avait également imaginé Ashley en train de tester leurs nouvelles armes acquises à Praxis. Oh Ashley... Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de penser aux combines dans lesquelles elle entraînerait Henry. Elle boirait l'horrible thé de son vieil ami sans la moindre complainte, et laisserait Will savoir qu'elle ne saurait être plus fière de lui. Elle devrait d'ailleurs trouver un moyen de le faire rester sachant que Nikola emménagerait probablement à plein temps avec eux. Elle engagerait Abby s'il en faisait la demande.  
Tout était nettement écrit dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'était pas question de mener une vie clandestine en Terre Creuse sans Nikola Il était sensé être mort, après tout.  
« Cet enfant n'a pas exactement sa place dans mes projets. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. » Expliqua Helen.

Oh ça non. Le petit morveux avait choisi le pire des moment pour pointer le bout de son nez sans préavis. Il faisait à peine la taille d'un avocat et il faisait pourtant déjà l'effet d'une bombe.  
« Vous ne l'avez pas imaginé parce que vous vous pensiez stérile, et que vous étiez concentrée sur les moyens de sauver Ashley. Mais cela veut-il vraiment dire que ce bébé n'a pas sa place dans votre vie ? »  
Will en vint presque à regretter son soudain excès de confiance. Ils avaient déjà fait quelques progrès, mais il se devait d'avancer doucement et avec précaution. Il pensait qu'elle allait se replier sur elle-même, alors il fut surpris lorsqu'elle reposa enfin son mug sur la table basse pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux clos, comme pour essayer d'organiser ses pensées.  
« Je ne suis pas prête. Je suis encore en train de faire le deuil de deux de mes vieux amis. J'ai récemment simulé ma propre mort et j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ce nouveau statut. Certains des phénomènes que j'ai évacué avant l'explosion ont du mal à s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement, et les autres directeurs de sanctuaire sont complètement dépassés par des outils de travail issus d'une technologie qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vue, et se réfèrent à moi constamment alors que j'ai pris soin d'engager des spécialistes nés et ayant grandi à Praxis. »  
Helen s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle s'emportait. Tout cela la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle s'était éreintée durant cent treize ans pour créer ces infrastructures et planifier son indépendance, et on ne lui laisserait pas une seconde de répit tant que tout ne se serait pas mis en place.

Elle soupira et lança un regard désolé à Will qui répondit par un sourire gêné.

Il savait qu'elle traversait une période compliquée avec les autres sanctuaires, et lui et Declan faisaient de leur mieux pour se répartir le travail qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer pendant qu'elle réglait les problèmes d'organisation le plus diplomatiquement possible. Comme il était heureux qu'elle ait survécu ! Gérer un sanctuaire était déjà bien assez de travail comme ça. Il aurait volontiers laissé sa place à la tête du réseau si elle était morte, lui cédant ainsi son poste.  
« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Tesla en tournée des sanctuaires pour les briefer ? Vous pourriez au moins lui demander de répondre aux questions qui concernent les technologies praxiennes. » Suggéra-t-il sérieusement.  
Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose lorsqu'elle baissa le regard, vraisemblablement pour éviter de croiser le sien.

« Je ne peux pas le congédier maintenant. Nous avons bien trop de travail ici et Henry est presque aussi perdu que tous les autres. Répondit-elle brutalement.  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait besoin de Nikola exactement là où il se trouvait pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle.  
\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle vous le gardez dans les parages, pas vrai ? » Observa Wil en sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

Il était loin d'être idiot. Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose entre Magnus et Tesla, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment mettre ce quelque chose de côté pour aller de l'avant.  
Helen prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devrait probablement tout raconter à Will, alors autant y aller graduellement.  
« Nikola et moi n'avons jamais été doués avec les mots quand il s'agit de régler nos différends. » Elle fit une pause, le temps de jeter un œil à son protégé. Quand il fut clair qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle alla au bout de sa pensée :

« La fuite reste le meilleur moyen d'éviter la confrontation. L'envoyer en tournée reviendrait à lui tenir la porte.

Ils faisaient enfin des progrès.  
\- Ca fait quoi... Quatre mois qu'il est arrivé ? Et il est toujours là. Mais je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où je vous ai vus tous les deux dans la même pièce sans que le ton monte. Et je compte aussi les regards assassins ou même les fois où vous vous ignorez carrément. Il doit y avoir bien plus que l'impact de votre mort orchestrée. Vous ne me ferez pas avaler ça. »  
Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Will pouvait-il comprendre quoi que ce soit à leur situation ? Ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus d'un siècle, même deux en comptant le côté de l'histoire vécue par Helen. Ils étaient les derniers des Cinq... Les derniers de leur époque. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour conserver ce qu'il leur restait de raison.

Elle était son centre de gravité, il était le sien.  
« James est mort il y a de cela quatre ans, et John est certainement mort lui aussi. Nikola et moi sommes les seuls des Cinq à encore faire partie de ce monde. Le faire assister au spectacle de mon décès et le laisser y croire durant deux mois était cruel de ma part. » Elle soupira. « Mais vous avez raison. Il a deviné que je lui avais menti en 1902, et il m'a mise au pied du mur peu de temps avant que je ne détruise le sanctuaire. Et malgré tout, je ne lui ai pas fait part de mon plan. Il m'a donné une ultime chance de cracher le morceau, et je ne l'ai pas prise. Il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Expliqua-t-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
\- C'est un génie. D'accord. Mais digne de confiance ? Faites-moi rire. » Will appuya ses dires en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Helen résista à l'envie de sortir une réplique bien sentie en défense de son plus vieil ami, et laissa un sourire amusé se glisser sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, c'était drôle d'imaginer qu'elle puisse faire confiance au vampire sournois.  
« Nous savons tous qu'il peut s'avérer être un véritable casse-pieds la majorité du temps. Mais il a toujours joué dans mon camp. Et ce _malgré_ ses coups tordus. Lui rappela-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- Que cherchez-vous à me dire, exactement ?  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans hésitation. Mais je devais finir de mettre mon plan à exécution seule. Planifier tout cela m'a pris cent treize ans je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller aux confidences quelques jours seulement avant la fin. J'ai enterré ma solitude en faisant tout exploser. Pour moi, c'était aussi symbolique... La fin d'une vie d'isolement.  
-Vous lui faites assez confiance pour lui confier votre vie, mais vous remettez en cause ses capacités à devenir un bon parent. » Nota Will.  
Helen soupira, et se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Le pot aux roses était découvert. Elle était partagée entre la peur que les rumeurs ne parviennent aux oreilles de Nikola avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui annoncer elle-même la nouvelle, et le soulagement de ne pas avoir eu à aider Will à tirer ses propres conclusions.  
Il haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.  
« Vous avez dit que vous étiez enceinte de seize semaines, et Tesla est arrivé il y a seize semaines. J'imagine que l'accueil chaleureux n'était pas au programme. Ça a fini de compliquer une situation déjà épineuse et à présent que vous êtes enceinte, vous avez peur que la situation devienne ingérable. »  
C'était une simple observation, vraiment. Et le cœur d'Helen se serra en sentant que Will, tout comme James avant lui, n'émettait absolument aucun jugement à son égard. Ses paupières retombèrent. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Will approuvait la situation.  
« Oui, souffla-t-elle. On pourrait penser que mon grand âge m'aurait inculqué la sagesse. » Plaisanta-t-elle sans conviction. Elle sentait l'amertume de son propos envahir sa bouche et s'insinuer dans les mêmes recoins que la langue de Nikola quatre mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée à corps perdu contre la paroi d'un tunnel d'accès, au beau milieu de leur désespoir.  
Son jeune ami se pencha pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Sa bonté d'âme rayonnait comme jamais auparavant.  
« Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance. Vous méritez d'avoir quelqu'un dans votre vie et si vous pensez que Tesla est à même de remplir ce rôle, je vais considérer que vous savez ce que vous faites. Assura-t-il en promenant son pouce avec douceur sur le dos de sa main.  
Elle eut un vrai sourire cette fois, touchée par le soutien inattendu de Will.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Avoua-t-elle avec un rire nerveux alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de nouveau de larmes.  
\- Magnus, on n'en a encore jamais parlé, mais croyez-vous au destin ? »  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Avant de suivre Adam dans la faille temporelle et de se retrouver en 1889, elle aurait répondu que non. Mais l'histoire s'était répétée sans se soucier de ce qu'elle avait fait ou s'était abstenue de faire, rendant clair qu'elle n'était qu'un pion dans le grand jeu d'échec auquel jouait l'univers. Ce qui était arrivé une fois par le passé était condamné à se reproduire à l'infini, inlassablement.  
Combien il était étrange de voir cette règle s'appliquer à Nikola et elle... Ils entraient en collision épisodiquement, tout comme une comète croisant le chemin d'une planète toutes les quelques décennies.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répondre à la question de Will : son téléphone sonna, annonçant que les systèmes de sécurité avaient détecté une activité inhabituelle dans les protocoles. Elle s'excusa et sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Quand elle vit que l'un des scanners biométriques avait reconnu un certain _Archibald_ , elle se leva d'un bond. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, comme s'il voulait faire éclater sa cage thoracique pour se répandre sur le sol, fatigué par sa sensibilité exacerbée.  
« Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Will en imitant son geste, prêt à affronter n'importe quel type d'urgence.  
\- De rudement bonnes nouvelles, je l'espère. Répondit Helen en priant de tout cœur que ce soit vrai.  
\- Je suis désolée, Will. J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout pour aujourd'hui. »  
Là-dessus, elle se précipita hors du bureau, laissant son ami s'interroger sur la nature de ce soudain engouement.

 **Oh, aurais-je encore rajouté une intrigue ? Bein oui.**


	26. Chapter 26

Helen était à bout de souffle quand elle atteint son bureau, où elle savait qu'Archibald l'attendrait. Elle suait, et de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, ses joues étaient teintées de rouge. Mais elle se fichait pas mal de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Elle n'avait pas vu 'le garçon', comme elle l'appelait, depuis bien longtemps. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à bien avant qu'Adam ne fasse sauter Praxis.  
Quand les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent enfin, il était déjà là, comme elle l'avait prédit.  
Helen était plus grande que la plupart des femmes, alors qu'Archibald était clairement petit. Ou du moins plus petit qu'elle, de quelques centimètres si bien que lorsqu'elle portait des talons, elle pouvait embrasser le haut de son crâne. Ses cheveux grisonnants blanchissaient à vue d'œil à présent, alors qu'il semblait avoir à peine dépassé la barre des cinquante ans.

Il avait hérité de la frêle carrure de sa mère, ainsi que de son visage fin, mais son nez, qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un singe, était décidément une malédiction transmise par son père... Malédiction qui lui donnait un aspect comique. Cela dit, on oubliait facilement cette étrange disproportion, car les yeux d'Archibald étaient sa caractéristique principale. Helen avait vu toutes sortes de choses durant sa très longue vie, mais les yeux d'Archibald étaient sans nul doute la vision la plus apaisante qu'il lui ait été donnée de voir. Ses iris ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à la plus parfaite soirée d'été. Leur couleur, d'un bordeaux profond, englobaient une galaxie qu'ils n'avaient jamais admirée. Il était facile de se perdre en contemplation de ces yeux étoilés, ce qui permettait à leur propriétaire d'accéder aux confins de votre âme. C'est ce qui avait le plus choqué Helen lorsqu'elle l'avait approché pour la première fois, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit blondinet alors âgé de cinq ans. _« Vous êtes la femme de la photo. Celle qui est dans le bureau de mon père. »  
_ La brunette sourit. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir, sain et sauf dans son simple habit de lin blanc, avec pour seul bagage son éternelle sacoche en bandoulière, qu'elle sentit une vague d'affection la submerger. Elle dut contenir cette vague quand elle remarqua ses pupilles se dilater et son corps secoué de convulsions.  
« Bon sang ! Je suis désolée ! » Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui au cas où il s'écroulerait, avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il lui montra sa paume de main, lui demandant silencieusement de rester à l'écart. Elle ne paniqua pas. Elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Alors elle contourna son bureau pour en ouvrir le dernier tiroir. Elle en sortit une petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre une sorte de collier : une lanière de cuir à laquelle était pendue une tranche assez épaisse d'une quelconque pierre couleur lit-de-vin. Elle tendit l'amulette à l'homme qui la passa sans cérémonie autour de son cou, hors d'haleine.  
Le contact de la pierre contre son plexus sembla l'apaiser, car il se redressa. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son large front.  
« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Archie... J'étais en pleine conversation à cœur ouvert lorsque j'ai eu vent de ton arrivée. Et je dois admettre que les hormones ne m'aident pas beaucoup. » S'excusa Helen en haussant les épaules avec un sourire contrit.  
Il secoua la tête. Elle était absolument incroyable.  
« Grand Dieu, Helen. Te sentir coupable d'ôter des vies est une chose mais dois-tu vraiment te sentir coupable de _donner_ la vie ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Il n'avait pas su ce que 'coupable' signifiait lorsqu'elle lui était apparue pour la première fois telle un ange déchu dans l'immense grotte qui entourait la maison de sa mère. Avant qu'il n'atteigne ses huit ans, elle était revenue lui rendre visite un bon nombre de fois.  
Il avait découvert le concept de culpabilité durant les derniers jours de Juin 1914, quand elle était arrivée battue et couverte de contusions, ses yeux soulignés de profondes cernes qui témoignaient d'un manque de sommeil indiscutable.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était si triste et abattue, elle l'avait serré contre son cœur et avoué très sérieusement qu'elle venait de tuer des millions de personnes, peut-être des milliards.

Le petit Archibald ne l'aurait pas crue s'il n'avait pas ressenti sa culpabilité.  
« Tu sais que donner la vie n'est pas exactement la raison pour laquelle je me sens coupable. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Comment vas-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »  
Archibald hocha la tête. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Il la percevait, il sentait à quel point elle était soulagée de le voir en vie et un peu déçue de le voir seul. Il fit un pas vers elle avant de la tirer vers lui pour une soudaine étreinte. La proximité de leurs deux corps permit à Helen de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange à propos de sa jambe droite : elle lui semblait dure et froide à travers le tissus de son pantalon, contre son genoux recouvert de nylon. Elle lui rendit son étreinte pendant un long moment tout en essayant de se concentrer sur des émotions positives car elle savait que l'amulette ne pouvait pas absorber l'ensemble de ses sentiments. Elle se libéra cependant d'entre ses bras au bout de deux minutes et s'accroupit devant lui. Il ne dit pas mot. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il était préférable qu'elle découvre certaines des choses qu'il avait à lui dire par elle-même. Elle releva doucement le tissus qui couvrait la jambe qu'elle suspectait différente de celle qu'elle avait soignée lorsqu'il était encore ce jeune enfant aventureux qu'il avait été. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un métal froid et elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde en faisant remonter ses doigts le long de la jambe artificielle jusqu'à rencontrer la peau de son moignon.  
« Elle est tout aussi réactive que mon ancienne jambe. Et non, je n'ai plus mal. » Souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour scruter son visage.  
Elle devait bien admettre que la prothèse semblait être une belle pièce d'ingénierie. Archibald avait certainement eu de la chance d'être le fils d'un éminent médecin.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, mon très cher ? » Demanda-t-elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Il désigna le sofa d'un mouvement de tête et elle le mena vers son coin détente et s'assit aussi près de lui qu'il le lui permit.

Le 'jeune' homme commença son récit alors qu'Helen était totalement absorbée par son regard étoilé.  
« Je n'étais pas à Praxis lorsque la ville a été détruite. Je suppose que tu avais connaissance de ce qui allait arriver, et que c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as envoyé à l'opposé. »  
Helen frémit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais elle était toujours mal à l'aise du fait qu'il devine tout avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de lui dire. Il devait probablement aussi savoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui mentir, pas vrai ?  
« Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de l'accident, je m'y suis rendu pour venir en aide à d'éventuels rescapés. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, la cité était encore en proie à des incendies éparses qui n'avaient pas étés maîtrisés. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour mettre mes capacités à disposition des pauvres âmes piégées ici et là. En arrivant aux alentours de la bibliothèque, j'ai senti une présence familière. » Continua-t-il sans commenter la culpabilité d'Helen.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'éclairèrent soudain d'une lueur d'espoir, et elle agrippa à l'une de ses mains.  
« Père. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui avait peine à quitter sa gorge.  
\- Et Rana. Confirma-t-il en recouvrant leurs mains jointes de sa deuxième.  
\- Je suis rentré dans le bâtiment pour leur apporter secours. Mais tu sais à quel point la bibliothèque est spéciale, architecturalement parlant.  
Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :  
\- Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le sol, enterrés sous une table d'étude. »  
Helen s'affaissa. Les tables d'étude dont parlait Archibald étaient faites de marbre rose. Quand bien même Rana et Gregory auraient survécus, ils seraient certainement sérieusement estropiés à l'heure qu'il était.  
« J'ai tenté de les atteindre, mais une colonne m'est tombée dessus, et ma jambe s'est retrouvée prise au piège. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est encore un peu flou. Je les ai regardés mourir jusqu'à ce que leurs douleurs mêlées à celle de ma jambe deviennent impossible à supporter j'ai perdu connaissance. En reprenant mes esprits, je me suis retrouvé dans un hôpital de campagne avec une jambe en moins. L'endroit était rempli de pauvres hères. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, et j'ai fuit dès qu'on m'a eu donné un nouveau membre. Puis je me suis exilé loin du monde jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit reposé. »  
Helen était effondrée. Elle avait gardé une oreille tendue et un œil ouvert, à l'affût d'une quelconque information concernant sa localisation, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'ait pas été aux alentours de Praxis quand la ville était partie en fumée. Elle se jeta au cou d'Archibald.  
« Tu aurais dû me contacter. » Chuchota-t-elle.  
Il promena sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour les apaiser, autant elle que lui.  
« Tu étais déjà à la surface pour remplacer ton mini toi. J'avais besoin de temps. »  
Elle comprenait cela, alors elle ne dit rien. Il était là à présent. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.  
« Helen...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai essayé de lui dire avant qu'il nous quitte. »  
Helen ferma les yeux et serra Archibald plus fort. Elle avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que son père mourrait à Praxis. Cependant, c'était une chose qu'elle avait dû cacher au jeune garçon.  
« Tu devrais accorder un peu de mérite à papa. Je pense qu'il avait compris mon petit manège depuis le début, ou presque. »  
Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber sur Gregory et sa nouvelle épouse tout en élevant quasiment son demi-frère durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé en Terre Creuse. Elle avait su qu'elle pouvait confier son secret à Archibald, sans peur qu'il ne l'ébruite. Malgré tout, elle était consciente qu'aussi prudent que l'enfant ait été pour ne pas la trahir auprès de leur père, rien ne pouvait empêcher certains indices de filtrer. Le vocabulaire qu'il lui avait emprunté, par exemple, constitué de jurons pour lesquelles elle avait elle-même été châtiée au bon vieux temps, était bien trop archaïque pour provenir de ses camarades de classe. Connaissant Archibald, il avait certainement aussi passé un temps certain à étudier, avec un regard neuf, les photos d'elle qui figuraient dans le bureau de Gregory.  
« Il aurait été si fier de ce que tu as accompli ici. » Dit-il avec douceur en massant la nuque d'Helen qui eut un sourire attendri.  
« Entre tous, c'est de toi qu'il aurait été le plus fier. »  
Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle lui avait offert le poste de bibliothécaire en chef de son sanctuaire, qu'il avait accepté très tôt, sans jamais dire à leur père ce qu'il faisait tout ce temps là, à parcourir la Terre Creuse à la recherche des ouvrages les plus rares jamais écrits sur les phénomènes.

« Oh s'il te plaît, nous savons tous les deux qui était l'enfant prodigue. » La taquina-t-il.  
Elle gloussa et prit son frère par les épaules pour le détacher d'elle, et il sourit. Il n'avait pas souvent entendu le son de son rire, qui faisait pourtant partie de ses préférés. Ce rire lui rappelait un temps où sa pauvre empathe de mère était encore de ce monde, encore heureuse, et où Helen l'emmenait jouer au bord de la rivière. A l'époque, elle grognait lorsqu'il s'amusait à l'éclabousser, mais s'abandonnait bien vite à son jeu, gloussant joyeusement comme si elle avait été à peine plus vieille que lui.  
« Ta chambre devrait être telle que tu l'as laissée. Rien ne presse. Prends le temps qu'il te faut avant de te remettre au travail. » Lui assura-t-elle, contente d'avoir récupéré un allié en ces temps troublés.  
Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. C'était bon d'être de retour chez soi. Elle avait pris soin d'adapter sa chambre à sa condition particulière d'empathe en isolant ses murs à l'aide du même type de minéral que celui qu'il portait à son cou. Ce système permettait de retenir le flux d'émotions extérieures à l'écart, lui créant ainsi un espace qu'il pouvait habiter et emplir de ses propres sentiments.

« Il est bon de voir que tu as résisté au besoin de ranger ma chambre. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Helen pouffa de rire. Peu de gens connaissaient ses tendances maniaques, que son vieil ami avait dissimulés durant des décennies à Old City. Mais Archibald était son parfait opposé. Ce qu'elle décrivait comme 'rangé', il décrivait comme 'oppressant'. Il préférait de loin vivre dans les piles de livres.  
Il se leva du canapé.

« Je vais aller me réinstaller, et peut-être faire une courte sieste. » Annonça-t-il en aidant sa sœur à se relever.  
Helen acquiesça et il posa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de se diriger vers les portes.

Avant de quitter le bureau, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

« Cet enfant. C'est celui de Tesla, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai. »  
Il sourit. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Pas ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se cacher à elle-même. Ainsi il avait toujours senti son béguin pour Nikola à chaque fois qu'elle avait évoqué le génie.  
« Bien. J'ai un certain nombre d'ouvrages qui, je pense, pourraient t'intéresser. Ils pourraient répondre à certaines de tes questions concernant le développement des _sanguine vampiris_. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Hé coucou :D. Je suis à la fois super contente de faire mon grand retour et archi-désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre. Ma vie est dingue actuellement. Je viens de commencer la phase de redaction de mon mémoire de master tout en découvrant de nouveaux sujets d'études... Et aussi fascinant que ce soit, il faut bien admettre que c'est é-pui-sant. Enfin. Voila un long chapitre, pour me faire pardonner :).**

 **J'avais dans l'idée d'écrire deux scenes. Une avec Nikola et Henry et l'autre avec Helen et Declan...Et puis je me suis perdue dans le développement des relations de Nikola et Henry... Voila le résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci d'etre si patients et pour votre soutien chaque fois renouvelé! Vous etes GENIAUX.**

Henry s'était attendu à ce que Nikola passe la journée à marcher sans ralentir la cadence, se plaignant à chaque fois que le jeune technicien voudrait s'arrêter pour grignoter. C'est pourquoi il était tombé des nues lorsque Tesla en personne avait déclaré qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour déjeuner. Henry était inquiet pour son mentor. Son estomac semblait s'être calmé pour de bon, mais à présent il avait l'air fatigué, et il cachait très mal une mauvaise lombalgie. Il s'étirait, mains sur les hanches, chaque fois qu'il pensait que Henry lui tournait le dos. Certes, Nikola faisait de son mieux pour le lui cacher, mais Henry avait développé un sixième sens qui lui permettait de détecter le moindre inconfort que pouvait ressentir Erika.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, dents plantées dans son sandwich.

Nausées matinales, fringales inhabituelles, lombalgie, sautes d'humeur... ? Tout cela lui semblait étrangement familier. L'homme face à lui n'était certainement pas enceinte (à moins qu'il ne leur ait caché quelque chose), mais si... Si tout était lié à la grossesse de Magnus ?

Ils avaient vu des choses bien plus étranges que ça dans leur monde.

Le vampire eut la bonne idée de partager le fond de sa pensée à ce moment là, sans quoi le cerveau d'Henry aurait explosé sous le flot des questions qu'il venait de libérer.

« De ce qu'on a pu voir jusqu'à présent, mettre en place notre nouveau système pourrait nous prendre des mois. » Songea-t-il à haute voix.  
Henry remarqua que, mystérieusement, au cours de la semaine, 'mon système' était devenu 'notre système' alors qu'il n'avait pas mis la main à la pâte. Cette évolution linguistique prouvait au moins que Tesla décuplait les efforts pour devenir partie intégrante de l'équipe.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander aux autres directeurs de sanctuaire de nous prêter main forte ? » Demanda-t-il tout en tentant de visualiser l'animal qu'on avait sacrifié pour la garniture de son sandwich (jeu qui avait gagné en popularité autour de leurs dîners ces derniers mois.).

A la seule idée de superviser une équipe, Nikola eut un rictus de dégoût qui dévoila ses dents et et lui fit froncer le nez.  
« Je commence tout juste à m'habituer à l'idée d'être votre nounou à temps plein, j'aimerais autant éviter de me retrouver à la tête d'un troupeau de gamins qui ne feraient que me ralentir. » Observa-t-il.  
Un sourire niais vint étirer les lèvres d'Henry lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Nikola venait d'admettre, à demi-mots, qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Lorsque l'inventeur s'aperçut de l'aspect gratifiant de sa remarque, il se reprit :

« Qui plus est, mettriez-vous la vie de votre futur bambin entre les mains de parfaits inconnus ? »  
Henry déglutit, réfléchit au problème et haussa les épaules. S'il avait existé un Prix Nobel à remettre au maniaques du micro-management, Tesla et Magnus auraient été contraints de le partager.

Le fait qu'il mentionne son enfant réveilla la curiosité d'Henry. Il ignorait tant de choses au sujet de Tesla qu'il se devait d'aller à la pêche aux informations.  
« Hé, vous savez, comme j'ai répondu à vos questions sur mon anniversaire et tout... Ce serait normal de me laisser vous poser une question en retour... » Le courage d'Henry retomba comme un soufflet quand Nikola le fixa d'un regard défiant. « Enfin, je crois. » Finit-il avant de descendre d'une traite sa boisson énergétique.

Nikola savait que tous les employés d'Helen avaient pour trait commun leur curiosité maladive, et il admirait la patience de son amie, qui répondait à certaines de leurs questions, et laissait d'autres sans réponse pour stimuler leur imagination en comblant les trous dans le récit de sa vie.  
Un jour, Kate avait profité du dîner pour la cuisiner au sujet de sa relation avec Scott Fitzgerald, tout en brandissant la copie dédicacée de _Gatsby le Magnifique_ qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Helen avait esquivé la plupart de ses questions, et Nikola avait dû cacher son sourire en coin derrière son verre de vin pour ne pas se trahir. Il avait aimé le fait qu'eux seuls connaissent les réponses aux questions de Kate. Il avait également aimé le regard menaçant qu'Helen lui avait adressé, de peur qu'il ne vende la mèche au sujet de leur été de débauche sur la Côte d'Azur.

Il soupira. Répondre à tant de questions personnelles ne serait pas amusant au quotidien, mais quel mal y avait-il à satisfaire la curiosité du petit de temps en temps ?  
« Je vais répondre oui par fair play. Mais je sens d'ici que devoir répondre à chacune de vos interrogations chaque fois que j'ai besoin de satisfaire ma propre curiosité va vite devenir ennuyeux. Alors je vous suggère de choisir prudemment. »

Henry prit quelques secondes pour peser l'avertissement. Il savait pertinemment que Tesla répondrait toujours avec enthousiasme aux questions d'ordre pratique ou technique qui flatteraient son ego de génie. Il lui fournirait probablement aussi des réponses qui le montreraient sous son meilleur jour. C'était donc le moment ou jamais pour se permettre d'aborder un sujet sensible.

« Quand je vous ai annoncé que j'allais être papa, le jour ou le doc et moi nous sommes pointés au SCIU, vous avez eu une réaction bizarre, comme si les enfants étaient un sujet qui fâche. » Il marqua une pause, le temps de sonder le visage de Nikola en quête d'un signe qui prouverait son hypothèse. Mais mis à part une légère contraction de sa mâchoire, il ne trouva rien. « Et j'ai réalisé qu'on n'avait jamais parlé de votre vie privée, et on part tous du principe que vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants... »

Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question, aussi se sentit-il soulagé quand Tesla décida de le sortir de sa misère.  
« Vous voulez savoir si des Tesla Juniors ont un jour foulé la surface de la Terre. » Finit-il, amusé par le malaise apparent d'Henry.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Nikola observa le groupe de petites formes humaines qui travaillaient la terre dans le village en contrebas, prêt de la route de terre battue qu'ils avaient emprunté pour gravir les collines et atteindre leur sixième station de la journée.  
Il supposait qu'il était heureux pour Henry et Erika. D'accord, peut-être était-il tout au plus indifférent à toute cette histoire. Pourtant, Henry n'avait pas tort. Sa première réaction face à la nouvelle avait été de penser que ce gamin allait devenir père alors que lui, Nikola Tesla, bel homme doublé d'un génie, du haut de ses cent cinquante ans et des poussières (vient un moment où on arrête de compter) était toujours célibataire (pour des raisons qui le regardaient) et sans enfants.

Il envisagea la question sous différents angles. Il pouvait répondre par la négative et en finir avec cette conversation. Ou bien il pouvait se mettre à nu face à ce jeune homme qu'il en était arrivé à considérer comme un neveu, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Henry et soupira.

« Je ne suis pas sûr.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ca ne ressemblait pas à une réponse de l'homme sensible qu'il savait caché sous son masque arrogant.

\- Ok. C'est plutôt flou comme réponse, mec.

Nikola haussa les épaules et but une gorgée du sang qu'il avait pris le soin de transvaser dans une gourde pour ne pas attirer l'attention de badauds éventuels. Les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés dans la région.

\- Que savez-vous d'H.G. Wells ? » Demanda-t-il finalement tout en tapotant sa gourde de l'index.

Henry était perdu. H.G. Wells... Il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'informations pertinentes. Magnus leur avait lu, à Ashley et lui, les romans d'H.G. Wells quand ils étaient petits. Il se souvenait qu'il avait aimé leur côté steampunk-geek, alors qu'Ashley s'était plainte d'un cruel manque de flingues et de baston.  
Nigel Griffin avait clairement servi de base pour _L'Homme Invisible.  
_

« Il est né en 1866 et est sorti avec Magnus. Du coup, c'est sûr, c'est pas votre fils. » Conclut Henry.  
Nikola tourna la tête dans sa direction et Henry se trouva légèrement effrayé de voir qu'il arborait un sourire éclatant et qu'une lueur de malice habitait son regard gris. C'était tout à fait le genre de tête qu'il réservait à Helen dans leurs bons jours, quand elle laissait échapper quelque chose qu'il pouvait interpréter comme une avance. Et c'était très bizarre dans le contexte actuel.  
« L'impudique coquine !* J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un faible pour Helen. Déclara-t-il d'un air victorieux.

Henry s'étrangla sur sa barre chocolatée. Il passa quelques secondes à tousser, accepta la bouteille d'eau que Nikola lui avait ouvert, but quelques gorgées et reprit son souffle.  
\- Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me dire que H.G. Wells était une femme ? » A ses oreilles, sa voix sonnait plus aiguë que d'habitude.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant : que le père de la science-fiction ait en réalité été la _mère_ de son genre favori. Ou bien qu'Helen Magnus soit sortie avec une femme... Peut-être bien plusieurs, vu sous cet angle.  
La discussion prenait une tournure intéressante, mais Henry ne voyait cependant pas en quoi cela répondait à sa question initiale.  
\- Le H est pour Helena. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi correspondait le G, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu me le dire. Songea Nikola, perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Une sacrée femme en effet. Elle charmait autant les femmes que les hommes de par sa beauté ravageuse, son intelligence remarquable et son unique maîtrise du langage.

Henry sentait qu'il était en train de changer de sujet, et pourtant, voir Nikola fixer le lointain d'un regard rêveur le fit réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'interrompre.  
\- Je veux tout savoir. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.  
Nikola lui adressa un sourire plutôt menaçant. S'il était une chose qu'il détestait davantage que la saga Twilight, c'était clairement d'être interrompu.  
\- Vous devriez me remercier de vous planter le contexte. J'ai pensé à vous dire de but en blanc qu'H.G. Wells et moi avions une fille. J'aurais dû. Juste pour le plaisir de vous voir digérer la nouvelle. »

Henry resta silencieux quelques secondes pour essayer de traiter les informations. H.G. Wells était une femme, une femme super canon qui avait fricoté avec Magnus ET Tesla, et Tesla et Wells avaient eu une fille. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, autant qu'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question.

« Euh. Ok, continuez. Vous avez ma parole, je ne vous interrompt plus. » Promit-il.  
Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être en train de rougir, mais Nikola eut la politesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Le génie se contenta d'opiner du chef avec un sourire en coin en pensant qu'Helen devait avoir eu le même genre de problèmes avec le petit garçon qu'il avait été lorsqu'elle lisait toujours les histoires du soir. C'était vraiment une pensée étrange, mais l'image fit monter en lui un élan d'affection autant pour Helen que pour Henry.

« Helena et moi nous sommes rencontrés par l'intermédiaire d'Helen au début de 1882. Ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrées lors d'un rassemblement féministe qui avait mal tourné et dont Helena est sortie avec quelques plaies. » Nikola eut un sourire en coin « Pas sans avoir laissé quelques vilaines contusions à ses assaillants. Bref. Helen l'a ramenée chez les Magnus, où James, Nigel, John et moi étions en grande conversation avec Gregory. Helena n'avait que seize ans, mais elle rayonnait de par sa confiance en elle. Elle avait aussi d'énormes facultés d'apprentissage. En vérité, James a même osé un jour taquiner Helen en lui disant qu'elle aurait eu une sérieuse rivale en la personne d'Helena si elle avait été à Oxford avec nous.

Henry sourit. Il était heureux d'entendre parler des Cinq, ou cette fois des Six. Le fait que Nikola ait l'air d'avoir été sous le charme de cette mystérieuse femme ne rendait l'histoire que plus fascinante.

\- Helena avait la soif d'apprendre. Elle pensait que l'éducation était la clef de l'émancipation, aussi passait-elle beaucoup de temps avec Helen et James. Mais elle était par dessus tout fascinée par mes travaux, et passait d'innombrables heures assise dans mon laboratoire, à me regarder œuvrer en silence.  
Quand il remarqua les signes d'impatience d'Henry, Nikola accéléra son récit :  
\- Quand j'ai annoncé mon grand départ pour New York et mes intentions de travailler avec ce bâtard d'Edison, les choses ont pris une tournure... Intéressante. Dit-il d'une voix traînante avec un sourire sournois.  
\- Vous avez déshonoré une demoiselle et vous n'avez pas demandé sa main ?! S'exclama Henry.  
Nikola eut un rire dédaigneux.

\- J'ai fait les deux. J'étais amoureux, je pensais qu'elle l'était aussi, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se passer la corde au cou, et elle aurait préféré mourir que de quitter l'Angleterre. Elle voulait être libre, aussi longtemps et autant que son frère le lui permettait. Nous sommes restés en contact. Elle a insisté pour que je lui fasses part de l'étendue de mes recherches, ce que j'ai fait. Je suis revenu en Angleterre après avoir eu vent de la folie meurtrière de Druitt, pour soutenir Helen. Je n'avais pas vu Helena depuis six ans. Lorsque je suis revenu à Londres, elle était devenue une femme accomplie, et du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, savait pertinemment comment user de ses charmes. Et elle était l'heureuse mère d'une petite fille de cinq ans. Christina.

Nikola prit le temps de boire au goulot de sa gourde.

\- La vôtre ? Devina Henry.

Nikola haussa les épaules et le jeune homme aurait juré qu'il pouvait voir un éclair de tristesse passer sur son visage.

\- Elle n'a jamais dit à personne de qui était l'enfant. Mais les dates coïncident. Qui plus est, James, qui était le médecin de Christina, a constaté plus d'une fois que les marques laissées par des aiguilles mettaient rarement plus de dix minutes à disparaître totalement de sa peau.  
Henry se demanda qu'elle preuve il aurait fallu de plus à Tesla pour se convaincre que du sang originel coulait dans les veines de la petite, mais il contint son excitation. Nikola devait avoir une raison pour parler d'elle de manière si détachée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nous avons débuté une relation. Qui fonctionnait bien. Elle avait une manière très particulière de détourner mon attention de mes recherches, mais elle pouvait aussi s'avérer être d'une aide précieuse. Elle faisait partie d'une organisation secrète pour laquelle j'avais élaboré des stunners. J'ai donc continué de travailler avec eux à l'amélioration de leur armurerie tout en poursuivant mes propres entreprises. De toutes les femmes avec qui j'ai eu des relations amoureuses durant ma très longue vie, Helena Wells est sans nul doute celle que j'ai été le plus tenté d'épouser. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire teinté de nostalgie.

Henry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a retenue. Je veux dire, avec une fille et tout ?

Nikola soupira. Helen et lui étaient les seuls habitants du sanctuaire à pouvoir comprendre la logique de leur époque. Ils appréciaient tout deux la manière dont les choses avaient changé en presque deux siècles, mais parfois, ils en venaient à oublier à quel point leur propre siècle semblait étrange aux yeux de la nouvelle génération.

\- N'oubliez pas, Tiny Tim, qu'à l'époque, les femmes appartenaient à leur mari, tout autant que leurs enfants. Elle m'aurait peut-être épousé tout en sachant que je ne me serais jamais permis de la traiter comme ma propriété. Mais Christina était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et elle n'aurait jamais voulu léguer ses droits sur elle au profit de qui que ce soit. Expliqua-t-il patiemment.  
Henry hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement. A bien des égards, cette H.G. Wells avait l'air de ressembler à Magnus.

\- Être mère célibataire sous Victoria, c'était craignos. Résuma-t-il.  
Nikola acquiesça.  
\- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle faisait passer Christina pour sa nièce auprès de la majorité des gens. Elle avait une certaine réputation dont elle ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre.  
\- Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi ?

Nikola avait l'air déprimé à présent. Et Henry comprit que l'histoire n'avait pas une fin heureuse.

\- 1891 est arrivé. Helena courrait aux quatre coins du pays en mission, et je travaillais sur un nouveau moteur à courant alternatif. Christina est partie passer quelques semaines à Paris chez des cousins éloignés. Pour faire court, elle a été assassinée lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Helena ne s'est jamais remise de sa perte et a entamé une longue descente dans la folie. On a tout essayé pour l'aider à faire son deuil, mais elle s'est entérinée dans la lubie de trouver un moyen de remonter le temps et sauver Christina. Elle s'est acharnée nuit et jour sur l'élaboration d'une machine à voyager dans le temps, et cela pendant deux ans. En 1898, elle a finit par y laisser le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Elle a retrouvé la trace des hommes responsables de la mort de sa fille et a obtenu vengeance... Elle les a torturés pendant des jours. »

Nikola arrêta son récit l'espace d'un moment.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de toute cette histoire avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Helen. Tout cela s'était déroulé alors qu'il avait encore l'âme d'un grand utopiste la transformation d'Helena avait mis en pièce sa vision du monde. Certaines personnes étaient foncièrement mauvaises. John Druitt l'était _devenu_ à la suite d'une expérience insensée. Mais Helena... La fougueuse, insolente et rebelle mais ô combien douce Helena. Nikola n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle prendrait la route de la monstruosité une fois confrontée au carrefour d'une tristesse dévastatrice. De là, il avait commencé à s'interroger sur les relations humaines, la possibilité, ou non, de connaître quelqu'un de fond en comble. Il soupira.

« Helen et moi avons trouvé les corps... Je n'ai jamais plus vu quoi que ce soit d'égal à ce niveau de macabre. Malgré cela, rien n'a apaisé Helena, et elle a fini par demander à son patron de l'enfermer une fois pour toute. »

Henry était horrifié. L'histoire était bien plus triste qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses cela dit, depuis le masque d'arrogance et d'égoïsme derrière lequel Tesla se cachait jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle Helen n'avait pas pris en chasse les membres de la Cabale après la mort d'Ashley. Ça expliquait également pourquoi Nikola en voulait autant à Helen d'avoir orchestré sa propre mort. Ils avaient perdu d'innombrables amis et amants et ces deux là partageaient une vie de souvenirs, de douleurs et de peines de cœur qu'ils supportaient ensemble.

« On dirait qu'Adam Worth et H.G avaient quelques affinités. » Remarqua Henry. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le regard de Nikola l'écrasa, et le jeune homme fut choqué par toute la peine qui habitait ses yeux gris. Il sentait qu'on lui confiait la facette la plus vulnérable de Tesla. Une facette à laquelle seule Helen était familière. Ce genre d'épiphanie était probablement ce que le doc entendait lorsqu'elle disait du vampire qu'il était un 'goût acquis avec le temps'.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle est devenue. Personne ne l'a jamais revue. »  
Et Nikola s'arrêta là.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Henry essaya de digérer cette nouvelle vision de Tesla alors que l'inventeur ré-empaquetait les restes de leur déjeuner en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de son jeune protégé. Pas qu'il ait regretté de s'être ouvert à lui, mais Helena faisait partie de ces cicatrices qui tiraillent les jours de neige, même après plus d'un siècle.  
La mort d'Ashley lui avait fait craindre le pire pour la santé mentale d'Helen. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle perde la tête un jour et suive les pas de leur vieille amie.

Nikola préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si cela devait arriver. Que se passerait-il si l'aide qu'il serait prêt à lui apporter ne suffisait pas ? Que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait contraint de la regarder dériver vers la folie depuis le banc de touche, tout comme cela c'était produit avec H.G ? Il déglutit. Parfois, au beau milieu de la nuit, il était toujours hanté par les yeux d'Helena la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour : vides. Il avait fait l'amour à une coquille vide.  
Il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui le poussa à se relever, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque son dos protesta vivement contre le poids de son sac. Encore une chose dont il devait s'inquiéter.

« Vous avez eu votre réponse. Maintenant, remettons-nous au travail. » Annonça-t-il lorsqu'il se sentit en mesure de dépasser le poids de sa confession pour aller de l'avant.  
Henry acquiesça et suivit le mouvement. On lui avait seulement accordé un aperçu de l'homme qui vivait sous la carapace. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il venait de gagner quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'amitié.

 _* Référence à l'Othello, de Shakespeare, Acte III, scène 3.  
_ **Okay, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné: J'ai regardé Warehouse 13 récemment. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de H.G. Wells. Puis je me suis rendue compte que Sanctuary et Warehouse 13 ont laissé les portes grandes ouvertes au crossover. Je suis sure que si le Coeur de Nikola avait eu assez de place a coté d'Helen a l'époque, Helena a forcément gagné ses faveurs.  
Bref, j'aimais bien l'idée. Ca explique certains trucs. J'espère que vous partagez mon enthousiasme.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Et Coucou :D. Ca fait une éteeernité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre... Entre les cours, les examens,le mémoire, les impératifs familiaux et la santé pas toujours au beau fixe, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute pour vraiment écrire. Mais j'ai gardé Tesla dans mon Coeur, et il a fini par tellement s'agiter que voilà: LE CHAPITRE 28 EST Né :D.**

 **Je sais,je sais... Vous vouliez du Teslen et de la douceur, et plein de sarcasme de genie. Oui, mais voila, j'avais bien envie de vous montrer un peu de Declan/Helen. Parce que la dynamique de ce duo me plait, et que j'ai promis de répondre à plein d'interrogations laissées en suspens.  
Enfin: MERCI INFINIMENT pour vos encouragements, votre patience, vos hypotheses toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres. Merci pour vos commentaires bienveillants, pour vos messages privés, tant ici que sur Facebook, visant à simplement prendre de mes nouvelles et me donner des votres. Merci de vous abonner en masse, de me suivre, de partager... Bref, de contribuer à votre manière à l'épopée. Ca réchauffe le Coeur, ça picotte le bout des doigts, ça me rend heureuse :D. Bonne lecture...**

Declan n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi Magnus avait choisi de transformer la cascade en jardin secret. Qui aurait pu imaginer, depuis les jardins en contrebas, qu'on avait creusé une caverne, soigneusement dissimulée par le rideau d'eau qui alimentait les turbines électriques du sanctuaire ?  
Declan sourit. Le grand patron s'était construit un sanctuaire à l'intérieur même du sanctuaire.  
Son sourire se changea en grimace d'effroi lorsque son pied glissa sur la surface humide d'une marche de l'escalier de pierre parfaitement fondu dans la falaise rocheuse.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il entre ses dents en attrapant à pleine main la première aspérité venue pour balancer tout son poids sur sa jambe d'appui, dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber vers une mort certaine.

Il lui fallut gravir dix marches de plus avant d'atteindre un tunnel à taille Magnus qui s'enfonçait dans la roche, et menait jusqu'à la cachette d'Helen, juste derrière la chute d'eau. Il devait bien l'admettre : bien que les probabilités de voir une femme enceinte dégringoler du haut de ces traîtres marches fussent ridiculement fortes, la petite retraite était tellement calme qu'en tant que directeur de sanctuaire, il en voyait clairement l'attrait.

La grotte ressemblait à une petite chapelle de montagne, et faisait la taille d'une chambre de maison de ville britannique. La seule source de lumière naturelle étaient de petites ouvertures donnant directement sur la cascade, ce qui avait l'avantage d'être à la fois rafraîchissant et apaisant. Toutefois, la majorité de la lumière qui éclairait la cavité était produite par de minuscules fleurs bioluminescentes qui poussaient dans les parois, comme une constellation d'étranges mais délassantes lueurs lilas.

Magnus était là, étendue sur une sorte de chaise longue en bois élégamment sculptée. Elle semblait (mais le jeune homme ne s'y trompait pas) endormie et paisible, et serrait un vieux carnet contre son cœur.  
« J'apprécie ta sollicitude, Archi, mais après tout ce que tu as dû traverser, je pense que tu as bien mérité la sieste que tu évoquais tout à l'heure. » L'accueillit-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de lancer un regard dans la direction de l'intrus.  
Declan fronça les sourcils et s'appuya à l'arche qui délimitait l'entrée de la grotte.  
« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais un directeur de sanctuaire qui fait une sieste me paraît relever de l'oxymore, ou bien de la recette du désastre. » Plaisanta-t-il.  
Helen ouvrit un œil, puis, surprise, les deux, tout en se redressant.  
« Declan ! S'exclama-t-elle, plutôt étonnée de constater qu'après près d'un siècle d'existence dans le plus grand secret, quelqu'un avait fini par découvrir sa planque.  
\- Je vous en prie, Magnus, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. C'est un bien étrange nouveau résident de petite taille qui m'a dit que je vous trouverais dans ce nid d'aigle. »

Le sous-chef fut soulagé de voir un sourire en coin éclairer le visage d'Helen. Elle avait l'air émotionnellement instable, et pourtant étrangement apaisée. Après tant d'années, il était effrayant de la voir absorber la moindre épreuve telle un papier buvard, sans sourciller, alors qu'elle empilait chaque sombre souvenir en immense château de cartes qui tenait debout par miracle.  
« Votre première impression d'Archibald changera certainement quand je vous aurai dit que c'est lui qui a dessiné les plans de la bibliothèque en 1939, et qu'il l'a régie de main de maître depuis. Le corrigea-t-elle, emplie de fierté.  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé un peu cavalier qu'un nouvel arrivant vous désigne par votre prénom. Admit Declan, toujours campé à l'entrée de la cavité, par respect pour l'espace vital d'Helen.  
\- Oh c'est facilement explicable. Archibald Magnus est mon demi-frère. »

Le jeune britannique fut pris au dépourvu par la manière qu'avait Helen de lâcher cette petite bombe, plus que par la nouvelle en elle-même. Elle disait cela d'un air détaché, comme si elle présentait son frère à quelqu'un qu'elle aurait juste rencontré. Et en effet, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle avait en réalité rencontré ce demi-frère caché longtemps avant de faire sa connaissance à lui, ou celle de Will, ou même d'Henry... Enfin, pas vraiment « avant » eux, mais elle avait évidemment passé plus de temps avec son frangin qu'avec eux. Merde, comme si cette affaire de « bloquée dans le passé pendant cent treize ans » n'était pas déjà assez déroutante.  
Il devrait pourtant conserver sa curiosité personnelle pour une autre occasion. Declan était là pour affaire.

« C'est donc de là qu'il tient son nez. » Pensa-t-il à voix haute en comprenant pourquoi le petit homme grisonnant aux étonnants yeux violacés lui avait semblé si familier.  
Le ton qu'il employa suffit à clore le sujet. Il n'était pas là pour compléter l'arbre généalogique de la famille Magnus.

Helen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour lutter contre un éclat de rire. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas prête à l'admettre de si tôt, Declan MacRae était probablement son collègue préféré, et pas seulement de par sa nationalité anglaise. La principale raison de cette préférence était qu'il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments interférer avec sa raison, et il n'était pas à son aise lorsqu'il devait mélanger vie privée et professionnelle... L'habilité qu'il démontrait à séparer les deux avec succès était d'ailleurs pour le moins impressionnante.  
Par conséquent, il ne posait de questions ayant trait au domaine personnel qu'au moment des repas, ou lorsqu'elles étaient absolument nécessaires. Cela faisait partie de ce qu'Helen aimait le plus chez lui.  
Archibald n'aurait jamais trahi l'existence de sa grotte secrète sans bonne raison, ce qui amena Helen à en déduire qu'il avait dû sentir que Declan voulait la voir dans son propre intérêt. Il était prudent d'en conclure qu'il voulait parler de sa grossesse.

« Je compte sur votre discrétion pour garder cet endroit secret. » Commença-t-elle d'un ton mi-menaçant mi-implorant.  
Declan émit un petit rire moqueur qui ressemblait en tout point à celui de Zimmerman, celui qui avait le don de mettre Helen sur les nerfs dans ses meilleurs jours. Le son trahit la proximité dont les deux hommes avaient joui ces derniers mois.  
« Je n'oserais pas vous priver de ce petit morceau de quiétude. Écoutez, Will a dû vous dire que j'ai analysé votre échantillon de sang à sa demande. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt. Ce que j'ai fait est totalement illégal. Déclara-t-il sans l'ombre d'un hésitation.

Au moins avait-il la décence d'avoir l'air penaud, pensa Helen.  
\- Votre sens éthique est... Discutable, c'est certain. Mais vous avez fait ce qui vous paraissait être la bonne chose à faire, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Grâce à vous et à mon équipe, il me reste encore quelques mois pour me préparer à l'arrivée de ce bébé. Je vous suis redevable à tous de m'avoir mise dos au mur. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire si personne n'avait jugé bon de me mettre au courant de mon état. J'aurais pu accoucher au beau milieu d'une réunion du personnel pour ce que j'en sais, ou pire.

Helen marqua une pause, frappée de stupeur, lèvres entrouvertes.  
\- Il est fort probable que j'aurais fini par faire une fausse couche durant une mission. » Finit-elle avec la douloureuse sensation d'avoir avalé une poignée de cailloux.  
Elle aurait pu perdre un enfant encore une fois, sans même savoir qu'elle en avait un à protéger. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Peut-importe quel monstre son ADN pouvait produire une fois associé à celui de Nikola, elle ferait de son mieux pour le maîtriser et faire en sorte que sa descendance ne soit pas un danger pour son nouveau sanctuaire.  
Declan finit par entrer dans la grotte pour venir se figer à quelques pas d'Helen, mains dans les poches, comme si sa proximité pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, soutenue.

« Je sais que vous avez voté contre mon projet de loi concernant le suivi médical des directeurs de sanctuaire, dit-il, mais ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous aider à surveiller votre grossesse. Si bien sûr le fait d'être auscultée par un homme ne vous pose pas de problème. »

La dernière chose dont avait besoin Helen ce jour là était d'entendre parler de la nouvelle charte du Sanctuaire. Enterrer le réseau avait permis de se libérer des législations gouvernementales, ce qui signifiait que la plupart des articles de l'ancienne charte devaient être au mieux supprimés, mais le plus souvent modifiés, voire réécrits en leur totalité, car l'intégralité de la structure politique du Sanctuaire avait changé.

Pendant ses cent-treize ans de relative solitude, Helen aurait pu réécrire d'elle-même les lois mises en place par son père. Pourtant, elle avait décidé de laisser chaque directeur de sanctuaire mettre sa pierre à l'édifice, ainsi de prévenir toute guerre intestine et faciliter leur adaptation à cette nouvelle vie.  
Il avait été convenu, dès le départ, que chaque membre du conseil devrait voter en faveur d'un projet de loi pour que celui-ci soit adopté, et chacun d'entre eux pouvait en proposer un. Ce système relevait de l'utopie, et la première demande d'Helen avait été refusée par la plupart des membres du conseil, qui jugeaient qu'admettre Will Zimmerman dans le cercle des négociations revenait à donner deux votes à Helen Magnus. C'était tout bonnement stupide, puisque aucune loi ne pouvait passer sans obtenir l'unanimité des votes. De plus, Will n'avait aucun mal à s'opposer à ses idées, parfois par pure paranoïa, pensant qu'il n'était que sa marionnette Ce qui, tout bien considéré, n'était pas dénué de raison.

Ce premier refus n'était toutefois pas sans avantage, car Helen et Will s'étaient mis d'accord pour se concerter avant de voter pour ou contre un projet de loi, ce qui les forçait à la confrontation en cas de désaccord. Le simple fait qu'ils soient encore tout deux vivants et en relativement bonne santé suffisait à prouver qu'ils avaient acquis un nouvel équilibre dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers.

Le dernier débat abordé lors des réunions du conseil était la question de la santé des directeurs, la question étant de savoir s'il était préférable qu'ils se soumettent à des contrôles réguliers ou de les laisser gérer leur santé comme bon leur semblait.  
Declan avait proposé que chacun d'entre eux soit suivi par un autre directeur de sanctuaire pour éviter tout abus d'auto-médication, ou de voir l'un d'eux sous-estimer de manière dangereuse son état, ce qui arrivait occasionnellement.  
Helen était prête à admettre qu'il fallait fixer des limites pour leur propre sécurité. Elle-même serait morte plusieurs fois si son équipe n'avait pas choisi d'ignorer sa traditionnelle rengaine du « Je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue » ou encore « Quelques égratignures, c'est tout. ». Mais elle n'était pas pour autant convaincue par l'idée de Declan.

« Croyez-moi, je pense bien qu'il soit dans notre meilleur intérêt d'être suivi par un médecin objectif. Mais je sais par expérience qu'il n'est pas bon de mettre sa santé dans le même sac que la politique si on veut garder sa vie _et_ son emploi. Clarifia-t-elle.  
Declan leva un sourcil.  
\- Vous pensez que certains d'entre nous seraient prêt à abuser de leur position pour gagner plus de pouvoir. Comprit-il, tout en trouvant l'idée hautement dérangeante.  
Helen posa le carnet de son père près d'elle sur le banc et croisa les jambes.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas tenter qui que ce soit.  
Lorsque le silence s'abattit sur eux, Helen se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question du jeune homme.  
\- Cela dit, aucune règle n'est encore établie. C'est avec une confiance totale que je mettrais ma vie et celle de ce bébé entre vos mains, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde., assura-t-elle., Surtout en sachant à quel point ce fœtus est spécial.  
Declan hésita quelques secondes, comme déchiré entre deux manières de poursuivre la conversation, mais fronça finalement les sourcils :  
\- De quel genre de 'spécial' parlons-nous ? »

Helen ne dit pas mot. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir le carnet posé à côté d'elle et d'en sortir une étrange petite pince à cravate, ou marque-page. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Declan pour s'assurer qu'il suivait chacun de ses mouvements, puis pinça ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ressembler à un joueur d'échec essayant de trouver quelle tactique lui assurerait la victoire. Elle tendit le bras et laissa la pince à cravate/marque-page tomber au sol. Ou, en réalité, flotter au-dessus du sol et s'élever de nouveau pour regagner la main d'Helen, comme si elle était une sorte d'aimant humain.  
Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et seuls ses yeux cherchèrent le regard de Declan avant de parler :

« Et il a à peine seize semaines. »

Elle était assez fière de son tour de passe-passe, qu'elle avait passé quelques bonnes heures à tenter de maîtriser seule, avec le son de la cascade pour seule compagnie. Elle avait découvert qu'elle avait une certaine influence sur le magnétisme du fœtus. Ils étaient connectés, comme s'il comprenait ses besoins, en elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était si petit, et pourtant déjà si humain, si conscient... Si... Nikola. Elle pouvait voir le petit sourire suffisant de Nikola danser devant ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à utiliser les pouvoirs magnétiques du bébé, comme s'il s'appropriait sa victoire. Oh comme il serait fier d'apprendre l'existence, puis de parler de sa dernière invention ! Et quel effroi c'était pour elle de savoir avec exactitude à quel point il serait fier de faire renaître la puissante race des vampires !

Declan fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de suivre la grossesse de beaucoup de phénomènes, et la plupart ne possédaient pas de facultés aussi visible que cela.  
Il savait que lorsqu'une empathe était enceinte, le fœtus accroissait sa sensibilité empathique, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la plupart des empathes refusaient d'avoir des enfants en ville. Les risques de perdre le bébé durant le premier trimestre étaient terriblement élevés dû à l'important niveau de stress auquel les mères étaient soumises.  
Mais ça... ? C'était tout bonnement spectaculaire.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que Tesla est capable de faire. Finit-il par déclarer.  
\- En effet, oui. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Cependant, j'apprécierais qu'il apprenne l'existence de son fils ou de sa fille de ma bouche plutôt que par qui que ce soit d'autre.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Declan déglutit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quels dangers représentait la mise au monde de ce bébé. C'était un réel bond dans l'inconnu.  
\- Bien. Avant que vous ne me confiez votre confiance la plus totale, je dois vous dire une chose, pour soulager ma conscience. Dit-il, décidé à répondre à l'honnêteté d'Helen par la sienne.  
Helen pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre de quoi son collègue pouvait bien se sentir coupable.  
\- Venez vous asseoir, je ne mords pas. » _Pas encore_ , ajouta-t-elle mentalement, tout en espérant qu'elle n'en arriverait pas là par la faute de la petite sangsue.

Declan obéit, et vint s'asseoir à bonne distance du grand patron, paumes à plat sur la surface en bois du banc, de chaque coté de ses jambes.

« Il y a un carton complet des carnets de Watson sous mon lit. Il me les a confiés à peu près un an avant sa mort. Il était obsédé par ses pertes de mémoire fréquentes, et feuilletait sans cesses ses carnets pour retrouver des morceaux de sa vie dont il n'avait plus le souvenir. Un jour, il a perdu les pédales et m'a demandé de garder ses notes de manière à ce qu'il soit obligé d'exercer sa mémoire plutôt que de chercher des réponses dans ses carnets. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous les donner quand vous êtes venue à Londres collecter quelques affaires après sa mort. Mais je n'arrive simplement pas à le laisser partir. » Avoua-t-il en fixant le sol tout du long.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux avant qu'il ne sente la main d'Helen se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour se trouver face à son sourire empli de tristesse.

« Oh Declan... J'étais au courant. James a rédigé un testament informel. Il ne possédait pas énormément d'effets personnels, et il a fait don de tout au sanctuaire de Londres. Donc à moi, j'imagine, puisque nous avons vécus ensemble si longtemps dans la maison de mon père. Il y a malgré tout une chose qu'il ne m'a pas laissé : la collection complète de ses carnets. Elle vous revient de droit. Je croyais qu'il vous avait clairement fait comprendre que vous pouviez les conserver... Expliqua-t-elle.  
Declan était perdu. Il avait toujours considéré Watson et Magnus comme étant l'archétype du couple marié de longue (très longue) date. Il lui semblait incongru qu'elle n'hérite pas de son journal.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ils contiennent beaucoup de données personnelles... Principalement à propos de vous. »

Helen haussa les épaules. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Au début, elle avait pensé demander à Declan de lui rétrocéder les carnets. Mais elle connaissait James sur le bout des doigts, et elle était sure que rien de ce que contenait son journal ne saurait la faire rougir si Declan venait à en lire l'intégrale. James était un homme passionné, mais ses notes étaient purement factuelles. Elle savait cela pour avoir maintes fois tenté d'attirer son attention alors qu'il écrivait.

« Il vous aimait. Et il savait que vous en auriez un jour potentiellement besoin, pour vous aiguiller, ou seulement pour que vous connaissiez l'histoire de votre sanctuaire. J'aurais fait la même chose pour Will.  
Declan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas un ego surdimensionné qui demandait sans cesse à être alimenté, mais cela restait agréable de savoir qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Il sentit son corps se détendre, et il soupira.  
\- J'ai déjà appris une ou deux choses..., admit-il, Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé entre le Sanctuaire et l'URSS en 1976 ? Que sont devenus Lucy et sa famille ?  
Le sourire réconfortant d'Helen fondit dès qu'il évoqua 1976, et Declan comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.  
\- J'ai ordonné à James de ne pas mentionner ce sujet à qui que ce soit. Lâcha-t-elle, clairement sur la défensive.  
\- J'imagine qu'il n'a jamais pensé qu'écrire quelques lignes sur le problème ferait le moindre mal. Tenta Declan.  
Helen soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à penser à cette grosse bévue, et voilà qu'elle revenait sur le tapis, alors qu'ils étaient tous morts, ou du moins déclarés morts pour la surface de la planète.  
\- J'imagine qu'il avait raison.  
\- Alors ?  
Helen songea à tout lui dire pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas grand risque à en parler à Declan à présent. Non... Mais il devrait l'acheter.  
\- Les carnets sont à vous. Mais je veux que vous me rendiez nos correspondances, ainsi que mes photos. Vous voulez l'histoire complète ? D'accord. Mais c'est un échange de bons procédés, mon cher. » Proposa-t-elle en lui offrant l'un de ses sourires espiègles.


	29. Chapter 29

**Et coucou ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps... Mais j'essaie d'acheter votre pardon avec un très long chapitre et la conclusion de la quete de Declan (je vous entends venir de là : « C'est pas trop tot ! » Je sais...). EN PLUS *alerte, alerte* : C'EST UN TESLAPISODE, OUAIS !:D Je suis heureuse, vous etes heureux, nous sommes tous heureux. Tout. Va. Bien. Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, vos messages, votre soutien et votre amitié (je sais, je le dis à chaque fois, mais sérieux, vous etes toujours plus nombreux et plus géniaux de chapitre en chapitre... Je crois que je vais devoir continuer infiniment cette histoire...).  
Bonne lecture !**

Le soleil s'était couché deux heures plus tôt, et Helen en avait fini avec la paperasse pour la journée ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, puisque l'horloge indiquait qu'une nouvelle journée était sur le point de débuter. Elle avait été surprise de constater qu'elle avait pu profiter d'une pause assez longue pour cuisiner une sorte de curry (ils devaient constamment adapter leurs recettes en fonction de la nourriture disponible en Terre Creuse), qu'elle avait partagé avec Erika. Cela faisait des semaines, voire des mois qu'elle n'avait pas été si efficace. Cette belle efficacité était-elle imputable au bébé, ou aux nouvelles preuves d'affection de son équipe ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle en arrivait presque à croire qu'au final, tout irait pour le mieux. Presque.  
Dans tous les cas, sa journée touchait à sa fin. Elle avait passé les deux dernières heures en vidéo-conférence avec la directrice du sanctuaire du Caire, et elle avait hâte de clore la discussion... Pas parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa collègue, mais bien parce que son dos ne tenait plus en position assise, et le sofa semblait lui tendre les bras, de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
« Pili, je ne suis pas sure que vous devriez mentionner l'aide que j'ai apporté durant la rédaction de votre projet de loi. En tout cas, pas si vous tenez à ce qu'il soit voté.

Sur l'écran d'Helen, la jeune femme sourit, visiblement amusée.

\- Helen, vous avez tort de penser qu'il existe une quelconque animosité à votre égard ou à celui de votre travail au sein du conseil. Lui assura-t-elle.  
Helen émit un léger gloussement.  
\- Seriez-vous en train de me taxer de paranoïa ?  
\- Pas que je puisse vous le reprocher, mais nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que vous êtes la seule capable de diriger cette organisation. A la surface, personne n'enviait votre position car personne ne souhaitait se frotter à l'ONU et aux différents gouvernements. Ici en Terre Creuse, vous êtes la seule à entretenir des relations diplomatiques avec les praxiens. Et je ne parle même pas de toutes les nouvelles technologies dans lesquelles vous avez investi. Vous n'avez aucun rival, et nous admirons tous ce que vous faites pour nous. »  
Helen adressa un faible sourire entendu à Pili. Elle savait que personne ne prévoyait de l'évincer de si tôt. Elle en avait elle-même assez de ce poste. Ce qui en disait très long. Elle était docteur en cryptozoologie et tératologie, par bureaucrate, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un de ses résidents depuis des jours !  
Elle allait remercier Pili pour son honnêteté quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Nikola d'une pâleur maladive, portant, comme à son habitude, une bouteille de vin et deux verres.  
« Je fais face à un imprévu. Je dois y aller. Merci Pili, nous nous verrons à l'assemblée. »  
Sans plus de politesse, Helen mit fin à la conférence et se coula dans son fauteuil, tentant vainement de cacher la tension qui avait envahi son corps lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Tesla.  
« Nikola ! »  
Quand bien même elle aurait essayé, elle n'aurait pas pu cacher sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il rentre si tôt de son petit périple sur le réseau de transporteurs. Mais plus que cela, ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une bouteille et leurs griefs dans son bureau, pour le simple plaisir de se trouver en la compagnie de l'autre.

« Tu es de retour ! Ajouta-t-elle en choisissant de ne pas évoquer la principale raison de sa surprise.  
Nikola arbora un sourire fier, soupesa la bouteille et posa les verres sur le bureau d'Helen.  
\- J'ai même pris un bain, _et_ j'ai dîné. »  
Se targua-t-il avec une fierté enfantine qui fit sourire Helen. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Il essayait véritablement de réparer ce qui gisait en mille morceaux entre eux, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.  
« Tu mériterais un cookie... Mais quelqu'un a dévoré toute la boîte ce matin. » Le taquina-t-elle.  
La lueur d'allégresse qui animait ses yeux le ramena instantanément à leurs vieilles plaisanteries, ce qui le décontracta sensiblement. Il grimaça en désignant son estomac d'un vague geste de sa main libre.  
« Beurk. Je t'en pries. _Tu résisteras à toute tentation cherchant à t'écarter du chemin qui mène au di_ vin. Je suis sûr que c'est écrit dans la Sainte Bible. Déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau d'Helen.  
\- Ca m'a l'air d'être une sage décision en effet. Acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- Ca l'était. Jusqu'à ce que je sente comme une odeur de curry.  
Helen pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, et il poursuivit :  
\- J'étais comme possédé. J'ai fini la casserole. Expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance. Une folle envie de plats épicés m'a tenaillé toute la journée.  
\- Oh Nikola... Commença Helen, les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.  
\- Tu m'aiderais à faire passer ça avec du Bordeaux ? »  
Elle soupira et lui lança un regard en dessous.

Elle était à la fois soulagée parce que bien qu'elle ait répété le moment où elle lui parlerait du fœtus, elle n'était toujours pas prête à aborder le sujet, et déçue parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait prête à le faire, avec un peu de temps, s'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble afin de briser la glace.  
« J'aurais aimé accepter. Mais Declan devrait arriver dans un instant. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.  
Nikola sentit tous ses espoirs retomber comme un soufflé. Il n'était pas seulement là en visite de courtoisie. Il avait besoin d'aide. Une aide d'ordre médical. On l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorte d'hypocondriaque qui contractait toujours les maladies les plus étranges qui soient. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à garder le silence lorsqu'il pensait que l'une de ces mystérieuses maladies viendrait à bout de lui. Mais cette fois, il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Son dos le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il avait dû mettre fin à sa randonnée avec Henry, prétextant qu'ils avaient vu tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de voir. Il savait aussi qu'il ne devrait pas manger autant, mais c'était incontrôlable. C'était comme ces envies de sang durant les premières années de sa transformation : il aurait tué pour un peu de nourriture. Vraiment. Toute trace de bienséance s'envolait lorsqu'il en voyait, et il ignorait alors royalement la petite voix qui lui rappelait qu'il se rendrait malade en ingérant tant de nourriture solide. Chose à laquelle il n'avait de toute manière jamais été habitué. Sa nature de vampire n'aurait pas non plus dû permettre cette vive douleur dans le bas du dos. Son corps était résistant, et son organisme capable de réparer n'importe quelle blessure. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il suait sang et eau tant la douleur était intense. Chose à laquelle il n'était plus habitué. Du moins pas physiquement.  
Il priait silencieusement Helen, magnifique déesse stoïque, de comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son aide sans qu'il n'ait à le formuler à voix haute. Mais elle restait sourde à ses suppliques muettes. Il maudissait la fierté qui le retenait de se jeter à ses pieds pour l'implorer de l'aider.  
En y réfléchissant bien, ça aussi, c'était étrange. Nikola était un homme sensible, toujours dramatique et à fleur de peau, parfois enclin à l'exagération, à en croire certains. Mais ces soudaines envolées lyriques atteignaient de nouveaux sommets. La seule vue d'Helen Magnus avait toujours déclenché en lui des réactions physiques : son cœur manquait parfois des battements, un courant électrique parcourait son corps en vrombissant, lui laissant une exquise sensation de crépitements dans le bout des doigts et des orteils, un vague voile chaud prenait quartiers dans son bas-ventre, il avait soudainement faim de son sang, du contact de ses lèvres, de sa peau... Autant de symptômes qu'en tant qu'homme de sciences, et pas une bête régie par ses instincts, il avait brillamment appris à contrôler. Du moins la plupart du temps.  
Mais quelque chose autour d'elle ces jours-ci le poussait à la ringardise semi-poétique la plus stupide. Etre de nature romantique était une chose, verser dans le ridicule, par contre, était inacceptable.  
Il déglutit quand il s'aperçut qu'il la dévisageait avec insistance, curieux de savoir si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux au toucher qu'ils le paraissaient. Ils étaient beaux, ainsi rassemblés en chignon tressé sur le côté de son crâne. Etrangement, il semblait y avoir plus de matière à laquelle se raccrocher entre les vagues d'une passion déchaînée. Voilà qu'il perdait la raison.  
« Il est minuit Helen. Je suis certain que vous pouvez tous les deux vous arrêter de travailler une nuit sans que cela provoque une crise majeure. Protesta-t-il en essayant de se concentrer sur des pensées plus saines.  
Elle secoua la tête en souriant.  
\- Aucun rapport avec le travail. Il veut parler de James.  
Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.  
Elle ajusta sa position dans son fauteuil, en essayant de trouver un angle plus agréable pour son dos.  
\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Nikola en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclair de douleur non-dissimulable qui traversa le visage d'Helen.  
Une fois de plus, Helen fut surprise d'entendre Nikola s'enquérir de sa santé. En général, il ne prenait pas la peine de poser la question. Il préférait nettement deviner. Elle lui offrit le sourire le plus chaleureux possible.  
\- Mon dos ne supporte plus que je reste assise. Rien d'alarmant. »  
Sans hésiter une seconde, Nikola sauta à bas de son siège et esquissa quelques pas pour contourner le bureau. Il s'arrêta pourtant net lorsqu'il vit chacun des muscles d'Helen se tendre. Sa nouvelle coiffure lui offrait une vue imprenable sur son cou, dévoilant le point de pression sur sa carotide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle lui jeta un regard bleu plein d'appréhension et une fois de plus, son cœur se serra. Il venait, en trois pas, de ruiner la confiance fragile qu'il venait d'instaurer, encore. Il soupira.  
« S'il te plaît Helen, laisse-moi te masser. Je promets d'arrêter à la seconde où tu le demandes. »  
A en juger par son langage corporel, il pouvait s'arrêter avant même de se mettre à l'oeuvre: on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à disparaître dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Il ne fit pas un pas de plus, bien décidé à lui laisser le temps de peser le pour et le contre attachés au fait de laisser ses mains se promener le long de son dos et de ses épaules.  
Helen fit la moue. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui donna un profil comique (mais décidément adorable). Elle avait désespérément besoin que les mains agiles de Nikola laissent leur magie opérer sur ses membres usés. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se produire s'il la touchait. Le fœtus réagirait-il ? Resteraient-ils collés tels deux aimants de force opposée ? Ou, au contraire... Seraient-il contraint de garder ses distances ? Les deux réactions nécessiteraient une explication qu'elle n'était pas prête fournir. Pas alors qu'elle attendait Declan. Elle était si anxieuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son stylo plume était en train de glisser vers sa main, doucement, et dans le plus grand silence.  
Elle fut sauvée par un coup à la porte qui brisa la tension qui s'était installée. Elle soupira et lança un sourire contrit en direction de Nikola. Elle se sentait l'envie de fondre en larmes. C'était si frustrant ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait de son mieux pour _montrer_ qu'il était un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter, elle devait le garder à bonne distance. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si loin de lui, alors même qu'elle était en possession d'une partie de lui.  
Ils se fixèrent du regard durant de longues secondes. Nikola essayait d'interpréter la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les grands yeux d'Helen alors qu'elle tentait tout aussi énergiquement de lui faire comprendre qu'en lui donnant un peu de temps, elle s'ouvrirait à lui.  
« Entrez ! » Lança-t-elle sans quitter son vampire des yeux.  
Il eut l'air vulnérable, jusqu'à ce que l'entrée de Declan le pousse à se redresser et jouer son rôle habituel. Il haussa les épaules, fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Tu me trouveras dans mon laboratoire si tu te décides à accepter mon offre. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin dont seul Declan put profiter.  
Helen secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, ou seulement pour se sentir plus à l'aise, elle n'en était pas sure.  
\- Nikola ?  
L'ingénieur s'arrêta juste en face de la porte, mais ne se tourna pas pour regarder Helen.

Cependant, le mouvement félin de ses oreilles était suffisant pour lui indiquer qu'il était à l'écoute.  
\- Merci. » Lui dit-elle avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle était capable.  
Nikola ne répondit pas. Il quitta le bureau, laissant Helen se demander s'il avait compris que son 'merci' ne concernait pas seulement son offre mais aussi le premier pas qu'il venait de concéder vers... Vers quoi ? Leur réconciliation ? Quelque chose de plus ? Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains jointes, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le stylo plume qui gisait contre ses doigts. _Bizarre_ , elle le plaçait habituellement à sa droite, près du clavier, ce qui voulait dire...  
« Oh bon sang. Gromela-t-elle pour elle-même en espérant que Nikola n'ait pas remarqué ce petit tour de passe-passe.  
\- J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda Declan en s'approchant du bureau.  
Helen se racla la gorge et quitta son siège pour guider Declan vers son salon.  
\- J'aurais préféré. » Avoua-t-elle en invitant le jeune homme à s'asseoir.  
Bien qu'il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir interrompu de négociations de paix, Declan ne se prononça pas sur le désespoir visible de sa patronne. Il se contenta de poser un paquet de documents sur la table basse, en prenant bien soin de ne pas corner la moindre page sans y faire attention.  
C'était une large pile de morceaux d'enveloppes et de lettres jaunis divers, mêlés à de vieux daguerréotypes tout droit venus du dix-neuvième siècle, ainsi qu'à des clichés plus modernes.  
La totalité des documents était liée par un ruban de satin rouge qu'Helen reconnut avec émotion comme l'un de ceux qu'elle et James avaient utilisés pendant des décennies pour emballer les cadeaux de Noël. Une étrange sensation d'effervescence l'envahit lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture d'Arthur Conan Doyle ornant la première enveloppe de la pile. Elle pouvait aussi distinguer certaines feuilles du papier à lettre qui avait été sa marque de fabrique durant des années. Elle tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts le nœud qui tenait les lettres ensemble et soupira. Les instructions qu'elle avait donné à ses collègues du réseau lorsqu'ils étaient descendus dans les souterrains étaient claires : leur disparition devait être rapide et discrète. De toutes les choses que Declan aurait pu mettre dans le modeste sac de sport qu'il avait emporté avec lui après avoir mis en scène son suicide, il avait choisi les archives de James. Si elle avait encore eu le moindre doute quant à ses aptitudes, ce simple geste aurait fini de la convaincre que Declan MacRae était le digne successeur de James Watson.  
« Merci Declan. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. » Le remercia-t-elle avec douceur.  
Son collègue fixa sa main l'espace de quelques secondes, comme pour absorber la tendresse avec laquelle elle s'assurait de la matérialité des souvenirs qui se trouvaient sous ses doigts. Il capta ensuite son regard pour y chercher la moindre trace de faiblesse. Il n'en trouva aucune, ce qui ne voulait rien dire. Il avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler les clichés les plus douloureux entre les plis de lettres, pour qu'elle ne les trouve pas au premier abord. Elle finirait par les trouver, c'était inévitable.  
« Est-ce bien raisonnable de vous rendre tout cela actuellement ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet de la voir, à terme, perdre la tête.  
Helen mit quelques instants à comprendre de quoi parlait Declan. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha au fil de ses pensées, elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et hocha solennellement la tête.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me plonger dans les souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais mettre tout cela sous clef et attendre de meilleurs jours. Promit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour cacher combien être maternée par tout son entourage l'agaçait.  
Declan plissa des yeux, et Helen se sentit atteindre le fond de ses réserves de patience.  
\- Bon. Vous avez honoré votre part du marché. Je crois bien que c'est mon tour. Que vous ont appris les notes de James au sujet des phénomènes que nous avons trouvés en URSS ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.  
Elle abandonna les archives personnelles de James et croisa les jambes, mains sur les genoux.  
Declan soupira et tenta de se remémorer toutes les informations qu'il avait collecté durant sa lecture.  
« Watson ne s'est pas épanché à leur sujet. Je sais qu'en 1948, vous avez trouvé deux individus de type humanoïde doués d'intelligence. Un mâle et une femelle. Watson les décrit comme étrangement similaires aux humains, comme s'ils étaient un chaînon manquant. Leur longévité semblait inhabituelle pour ce type d'espèce, ce qui a amené Watson à penser qu'ils pourraient vous en apprendre d'avantage sur votre propre longévité. Il a remarqué qu'ils semblaient former un couple monogame et que la femelle était stérile. Vous avez trouvé une femelle de la même espèce en 1976, et Watson est allé contre vos indications en essayant de coupler le mâle avec la jeune femelle, ce qui s'est soldé par un échec puisque le couple a montré des signes de dépression. La première femelle a fini par tomber enceinte lorsque Watson lui a rendu son partenaire, alors que vous pensiez que cela serait impossible. Il a surveillé sa grossesse jusqu'en Décembre 1976, date à laquelle le gouvernement a saisi les trois phénomènes à la demande de l'URSS. Le résumé de Watson s'arrête là. »  
Helen devait bien admettre que ce que James avait consigné dans ses notes était plutôt léger comparé aux faits, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas relaté tous les faits. James s'était toujours plus soucié de sa sécurité que de la transparence au sein de leur relation. C'était beaucoup demander de la part d'un homme né sous le règne de Victoria.  
« Je vois. La nuit va être longue. Que savez-vous des... humainzés ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Declan.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Les humainzés ? Je sais que certains scientifiques ont tenté de croiser des chimpanzés avec des humains dans le but de créer des hybrides, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.  
Il hésita.  
\- Toute cette histoire d'armée humainzée de Staline n'est rien de plus qu'une légende urbaine anti-soviétique, pas vrai ? De tels hybrides seraient stériles de toute façon, alors les phénomènes que vous avez trouvé ne pouvaient pas être des humainzés.  
Helen baissa la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Vous avez absolument raison. Et ils n'étaient ni réellement humains ni vraiment chimpanzés. Jusqu'en 1976, James et moi sommes restés complètement décontenancés par notre découverte.  
Elle prit une large inspiration et débuta son récit :

\- En 1948, j'ai été contactée par l'un de mes collaborateurs en Géorgie. L'activité sismique du Caucase avait fini par faire s'écrouler une mine désaffectée, et le couple de phénomènes dont nous parlons a eu assez de chance pour pouvoir sortir des tunnels avant de se retrouver pris au piège. J'ai organisé leur transit sécurisé jusqu'à Londres, et j'ai pris l'avion pour aller les examiner dès leur arrivée. J'ai été totalement incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile à leur sujet. Ils étaient incroyablement intelligents, à tel point que nous avons réussi à leur enseigner le langage des signes. Ils auraient très bien pu apprendre notre langue, mais ils semblaient très mal réagir au son. Même une fois à l'aise en signes, ils furent tout aussi incapables de nous apprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir autre que celui d'avoir été dans la mine tous les deux. Nous avons vite réalisé que nous perdions notre temps en cherchant des informations au hasard. Ce dont nous avions besoin, c'était une avancée technologique majeure pour en apprendre d'avantage. Puis en 1976, dans une région reculée de Sibérie, un village entier fut la cible de ce qu'un expert russe, et moi à sa suite, pensâmes être une attaque de wendigo qui avait poussé les villageois à s'entre-tuer et à consommer leur chair.  
Helen marqua une pause en remarquant l'agitation de Declan.  
\- Un wendigo ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé alors qu'il secouait la tête avec incrédulité. Je pensais qu'ils étaient endémiques à l'Amérique du Nord ! D'ailleurs, ils n'utilisent leurs capacités psychiques sur les humains que lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés ou en infériorité numérique. Argua-t-il.  
Helen hocha la tête.  
\- On ne les trouve pas fréquemment en Sibérie, mais il y en a quelques uns, considérablement plus âgés que ceux que nous avons pu rencontrer au Canada. Les wendigos vivent là où ils sont susceptibles de trouver des proies, ce qui explique que leur population sibérienne ait diminué de manière dramatique après la grande famine de 1921. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée d'être moi aussi interpellée par cette attaque, tant et si bien que j'ai décidé de me rendre sur les lieux. Le village tenait plutôt du hameau où à peine plus de deux familles de dissidents politiques avaient vécu de leurs récoltes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avaient été victimes d'un wendigo. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que mon équipe et moi, en remontant sa piste, avons trouvé qu'il avait lui-même été traqué et abattu par un autre phénomène qui n'avait pas été affecté par ses capacités psychiques.  
Helen aurait marqué une pause pour l'effet théâtral, mais Declan avait déjà deviné la conclusion, alors elle le laissa exprimer sa déduction :  
\- La jeune femelle... Souffla-t-il, intrigué par l'histoire de sa collègue.  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment est-ce seulement possible? Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a jamais eu d'humain capable de résister aux hallucinations induites par un wendigo.  
Helen plissa les lèvres.  
\- Oh, en réalité, vos en connaissiez un très bien. Corrigea-t-elle en penchant la tête avec un sourire navré.  
Son collègue fronça les sourcils.  
\- Vous voulez parler de Watson ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
\- Lui-même. Sa perspicacité et ses dons d'observation ne sont que les dons les plus évidents qu'il ait développé après l'injection de sang originel, bien que nous n'ayons pas soupçonné sa haute résistance aux invasions psychiques jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre des soucis avec du penthotal. »  
Declan leva de nouveau un sourcil, mais résista à la tentation de poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Il existait des choses dans la vie des Cinq qu'il valait mieux ne pas connaître. Jamais.  
« Attendez une minute, Magnus, je pensais que la fiole de sang originel que votre père a caché à Bhallassam était le seul échantillon de son genre. Comment est-il possible qu'une espèce inconnue de phénomène perdue en Sibérie montre des signes de mutations liées aux Sanguine Vampiris ? » Demanda-t-il, cette fois bel et bien perdu.  
Il y avait probablement une autre raison qui expliquait cette étrangeté. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Helen guiderait-elle la conversation vers le sang originel s'il n'y avait aucun lien avec les humanoïdes de Sibérie ?  
« Les phénomènes que nous avons secourus étaient les produits d'expérience de reproduction menées par Ilya Ivanovich. Lui et son père avaient essayé de croiser des humains avec des chimpanzés dans les années vingt, comme vous le savez. Ils n'ont jamais obtenu de résultats concluants, mais Ilya a mis la main sur un échantillon de sang originel qu'il a apparemment utilisé pour créer de supers-hybrides.  
Helen s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas une histoire facile à raconter, et visiblement, Declan ne la suivait plus.  
\- Ses recherches étaient certainement financées par le gouvernement russe, ce qui explique qu'ils aient paniqué à l'idée que je découvre le pot-aux-roses, assez pour venir frapper à ma porte pour me forcer à leur restituer les phénomènes. Le jour de Noël, une délégation de notre bien-aimé gouvernement anglais m'a rendue visite, et m'a présenté des preuves qu'Ilya Ivanovich avait acquis son échantillon de sang originel auprès de mon père au cours d'un séjour à Londres. Qui plus est, son père et lui avaient obtenu des chimpanzés grâce à l'Institut Pasteur de Paris, avec lequel mon père travaillait régulièrement, par amour fraternel pour Louis, mon parrain. Je savais que Gregory n'aurait jamais mis quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que du sang originel entre les mains des Ivanovich, mais je ne pouvais pas réfuter leurs preuves. Une bonne centaine de personnes pouvaient témoigner les avoir vus chez moi, puisqu'ils avaient effectivement passé quelques semaines avec nous à Londres en 1918. Ils avaient même en leur possession une lettre de mon père qui sellait leur accord. Un faux, bien sûr, mais brillamment exécuté. » Expliqua-t-elle.  
Declan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Helen ait une sainte haine de la politique alors qu'elle avait rencontré des différences éthiques avec quasiment tous les gouvernements et toutes les organisations mondiales que comptait la surface de la planète... Y compris leur mère patrie l'Angleterre.  
« Ils vous ont fait chanter en construisant de toute pièce un scandale concernant le Sanctuaire. Les salauds. »  
Helen eut un sourire en coin. Elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre le soutien de son pays, celui de l'ONU, et même sa place de leader du réseau. Deux vies passées à protéger et étudier les phénomènes jetées par dessus bord en raison d'une bavure commise par une puissance étrangère.  
Parfois, en pleine nuit, elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant le gouvernement entrer chez elle pour emporter les phénomènes. Mais elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle en revenait toujours à la conclusion qu'elle avait suivi la voie de la sagesse. Même si pour cela, elle avait dû mettre ses convictions sur le banc de touche.  
« C'est précisément ce qu'ils ont fait, oui. C'était une autre époque. Tout le monde était en proie à la paranoïa, on voyait des espions partout... Et le réseau n'échappait pas à tout cela. Les directeurs de sanctuaire mélangeaient fréquemment travail et politique. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »  
Elle ne savait pas si elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même ou si elle ne faisait que présenter le problème à Declan.  
Celui-ci se racla la gorge.  
« Qu'est-il advenu des phénomènes ?  
Helen haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai versé une coquette somme aux russes pour qu'ils prennent soin d'eux et qu'ils leur offrent une vie décente. Ce qu'ils ont fait, d'après un ami haut-placé. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient envoyé un bilan annuel. Et mon informateur est décédé quelques années plus tard. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. »  
Elle baissa les yeux en mordant la commissure de ses lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées. Trois ans plus tôt, elle avait mis en péril son emploi, ainsi que sa vie pour défendre Big Bertha, sans hésiter une seconde à mettre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Mais elle avait eu la certitude que Declan aurait été élu à sa suite, et tuer Big Bertha aurait menacé l'équilibre planétaire. Elle eut un rire de gorge. Elle pouvait être si contradictoire, à envisager un jour de télécharger la conscience de sa fille dans le cerveau d'un fœtus qui grandissait en elle, et à regretter d'avoir renvoyé quatre phénomènes dans leur pays d'origine le lendemain...  
Declan connaissait Magnus depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, et la voir douter de ses propres décisions était une première. Il glissa le long du sofa pour se rapprocher d'elle, et serra son épaule d'une main réconfortante.  
« Vous avez sauvé des milliers de nos résidents. Comme d'habitude, vous avez agi avec sagesse. Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même, Magnus. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. Affirma-t-il aussi sérieusement qu'il le put.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, abasourdie, et lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez réellement de citer les Rolling Stones. Le taquina-t-elle.  
\- L'important c'est que ça fonctionne. » Confirma-t-il en riant. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Hé coucou :D. Voila enfin ENFIN le chapitre tant attend... Que je vous laisse déguster en vous remerciant pour tous vos messages adorables et votre participation dingue à cette histoire. Vous etes officiellement de grands malades 3 . Merci merci merci, c'est grace à vous que j'ai tant d'inspiration... Restez géniaux!** **Des pensées toute particulières pour tous ceux qui sont touchés par tous les évènements actuels. J'écris pour garder le sourire, pour aussi, peut-etre, vous en faire décrocher quelques uns...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Ce matin-là, Helen n'avait pas besoin d'une simple tasse de thé, mais bien de la théière complète. Du haut de ses deux siècles bien tassés, elle avait appris à filtrer toute pensée négative pour pouvoir dormir sur demande, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, sans souffrir d'insomnie. Cela étant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et elle n'avait certainement pas _bien_ dormi. En l'espace de cinq jours, elle avait encore perdu un vieil ami, appris qu'elle était enceinte du dernier _sanguine vampiris_ , dévoilé l'existence d'Ashley à Will et Henry, partagé une connexion émotionnelle intense avec Nikola et revécu avec lui des souvenirs éprouvants, avait retrouvé son frère et avait eu la confirmation que Rana, ainsi que son cher vieux père avaient perdu la vie dans l'explosion de Praxis. Elle avait traversé pire, c'est vrai, mais une telle accumulation laissait des séquelles. Aussi était-elle physiquement épuisée. Alors qu'elle cheminait vers son bureau, elle pensait prendre une journée de repos, ou en tout cas à se ménager. Elle pouvait se contenter du minimum syndical afin de s'assurer que le bâtiment tienne une journée de plus, puis aller voir Will pour continuer sa thérapie, peut-être pourrait-elle aussi méditer quelques temps.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensée lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau. Les lampes s'allumèrent en détectant sa présence, et elle lâcha presque le plateau qui contenait son petit déjeuner en apercevant la silhouette familière qui occupait sa chaise de bureau.  
Helen se remit relativement vite du choc en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait _seulement_ de Nikola, et elle se demanda comment il avait pu tromper les détecteurs de mouvement de l'éclairage automatique afin de pouvoir rôder dans la pénombre, lui, son air suicidaire, et la bouteille de Cabernet déjà bien entamée alors qu'il était à peine 7h30. Cette question fût bien vite remplacée par une autre : Que lui voulait-il ?

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? » L'interpella-t-elle quand il fut clair que Nikola ne bougeait pas, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'engager la conversation.

Il appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, vint asseoir sa mâchoire dans le creux de sa main, et observa avec intensité le liquide bordeaux qui dansait dans son verre. Il semblait terriblement calme, le genre de calme inquiétant qu'Helen savait être dangereux. Elle serra les dents.

« Sais-tu pourquoi dans la plupart des langues slaves, on dit du couple, et non pas seulement de la femme, qu'il est enceint ? » Demanda-t-il.  
C'était donc cela. Le secret n'en était plus un. Elle ne savait pas qui ou ce qui avait trahi son secret, mais Nikola était au courant.  
« Non.  
Sa gorge était sèche, sa voix à peine audible.  
\- C'est parce qu'une vieille légende dit qu'il y a longtemps, mari et femme partageaient les joies et les fardeaux de la grossesse. »  
Nikola tapota le bord de son verre. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son vin tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Helen, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frémir, comme elle le faisait toujours en sentant des gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur sa peau les rares fois où elle était forcée d'émerger de la Terre Creuse. C'était un contact intime, le premier depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau pour se décharger du plateau qu'elle transportait et soupira, fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits sans la distraction de la vue intimidante qu'était Nikola.

« Avais-tu prévu de m'en parler ? » Questionna-t-il.  
La douceur de sa question brisa le cœur d'Helen. Elle s'était attendue à de la colère, de la déception même, mais certainement pas à de la tristesse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau.  
« Nikola, ne sois pas idiot. C'est ton enfant, bien sûr que j'allais t'en parler. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte il y a deux jours à peine, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée. » Expliqua-t-elle.  
Elle tendit lentement le bras pour attraper la main de l'inventeur. Rien ne se produisit lorsque le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec le dos de sa main, alors elle la serra avec un sourire.  
Nikola observa leurs mains jointes et caressa du pouce les phalanges d'Helen.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il avec calme.

C'était une première, et aussi une belle preuve que Nikola était réellement imprévisible. Bien qu'Helen fusse incapable de déterminer de quoi il était désolé, l'entendre demander pardon était agréable... Sauf si... Etait-il sur le point de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas devenir père ? Une vague de panique la submergea et sans avertissement, le tire-bouchon de Nikola (qu'Helen reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle lui avait offert à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle) se souleva de la surface du bureau, filant droit vers son visage à grande vitesse. Elle lâcha la main du génie pour attraper l'outil à quelques centimètres de son visage et soupira.  
Nikola n'eut pas l'air particulièrement impressionné.

« Et dire que je chérissais ce tire-bouchon en _argent_ comme mon bien le plus précieux. Helen, je suis choqué. Je sais que c'est l'intention qui compte, mais du nickel ? » Se plaignit-il d'un air insolent, prenant ce ton qui laissait entendre qu'il avait déjà découvert la supercherie longtemps auparavant.  
Helen dévisagea l'objet de l'offense, comme s'il l'avait doublement trahie.  
« J'ai payé cette camelote deux livres et une guinée. Protesta-t-elle, heureuse que l'escroc qui l'avait roulée soit déjà mort. Elle reposa le (pas si) précieux tire-bouchon sur le bureau et secoua la tête.  
\- Il a une valeur sentimentale maintenant. Notre enfant vient de s'en servir pour attenter à ta vie. Lui fit remarquer Nikola avec un sourire en coin avant que son expression amusée ne laisse place à de l'incertitude.  
\- Tu as prévu de le garder ?  
Helen cligna des yeux.  
\- Garder quoi ?

\- L'enfant. Ajouta-t-il en rangeant son tire-bouchon dans sa poche de poitrine afin d'éviter tout autre incident.  
\- Et bien, oui. Tu as vu de quoi ce petit est capable, je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment notre mot à dire. Est-ce pour ça que tu es désolé ? » Demanda Helen avec douceur.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Nikola semblait si inquiet de savoir si elle comptait garder leur enfant tout en ayant l'air honteux d'en connaître l'existence. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il baissa le regard une fois de plus pour étudier ses mains, comme pour rassembler son courage. Lorsqu'il déglutit, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder, le regard empli de questions qui ne demandaient qu'à être posées.

Il soutint son regard sans sourciller, comme s'il voulait qu'Helen lise en lui comme dans un livre, qu'elle touche son âme et se mêle à elle.

« Je me suis jeté sur toi, Helen. Je ne veux pas que la vue de notre enfant te rappelle tous les jours que j'ai perdu le contrôle et t'ai agressée. » Avoua-t-il.

Les yeux d'Helen s'arrondirent et elle demeura bouche bée l'espace de quelques secondes, choquée par ce que son meilleur ami (et amant à temps partiel) venait de dire. Tous ces mois qu'il avait passé à soucieusement respecter son espace vital, à retenir toutes les blagues libidineuses qui lui passaient par la tête, ces semaines sans flirt... Tout cela n'était pas dû au coup que son ego avait accusé. Il pensait très sérieusement qu'il l'avait violée. Cela expliquait pourquoi il semblait si hésitant à la toucher, pourquoi il retirait brusquement sa main chaque fois qu'il lui prenait le bras par simple habitude, et pourquoi il était si susceptible. _Grand Dieu_! Ils avaient tous les deux mal interprété chacun des gestes esquissés et des mots prononcés par l'autre en l'espace de quatre mois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un brin amusée par leur idiotie.

« Nikola... Tu serais mort si je n'avais pas été une victime consentante. Lui fit-elle remarquer.  
La lueur d'adoration qui anima les yeux du vampire lui noua l'estomac, et elle tapa à répétition son pouce contre sa joue fraîchement rasée.  
\- J'avais _besoin_ de te sentir, et de te laisser prendre les commandes. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et parce qu'avoir le contrôle pendant plus d'un siècle est fatiguant. » Clarifia-t-elle en jouant avec les petits cheveux qui poussaient dans la nuque de Nikola.

Il couvrit la main posée sur sa joue avec la sienne, comme si ce simple contact pouvait combler la distance qui les avait séparés tous ces mois.  
« Sauf que je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation.  
Helen fit une grimace exagérée.  
\- Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il ne t'a fallu que deux minutes pour trouver ce dont tu avais besoin et me laisser seule et frustrée comme jamais. » Lui rappela-t-elle en tentant de garder un ton taquin alors qu'au fond, elle lui en voulait juste un peu pour ça.

Nikola n'était pas un amant égoïste. Il avait un ego à nourrir, et il avait eu à cœur de la satisfaire la première fois qu'ils avaient exploré l'aspect physique de leur relation somme toute floue. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il avait fondu en larmes sur son épaule, elle avait été prise au dépourvu et n'avait pas su réagir. Il avait fui sans un mot, et ils avaient passé les mois suivants à repousser la confrontation.

Un sourire narquois se glissa sur les lèvres du vampire qui se servit des mains d'Helen pour se relever, envahissant soudain l'espace vital du docteur.  
« Je pourrais me faire pardonner pour toute cette frustration que j'ai laissé s'accumuler... Susurra-t-il d'un air complice, son souffle chaud effleurant les joues d'Helen qui ressentit autant le besoin de lever les yeux au ciel que celui d'éclater de rire, heureuse de voir son insupportable ami refaire surface. Elle plissa les yeux avec malice et se pencha de manière à pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu le proposes. Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer ce que tu voulais dire en évoquant le partage des joies et des fardeaux de la grossesse.  
Le retour à leur problème de départ le fit redescendre instantanément sur terre et il poussa un soupir.  
\- Tu es toujours si déterminée à casser l'ambiance. Se plaignit-il.  
Helen sourit et le poussa gentiment pour le rasseoir dans son fauteuil.  
\- Comme s'il te fallait de l'aide pour ça. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle tout en versant du thé dans sa tasse en porcelaine.  
Il grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de piocher un biscuit sur le plateau d'Helen et de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

« Je suis enceint moi aussi, annonça-t-il, Ou pour être plus précis, ta grossesse m'affecte physiquement. Je présente tous les symptômes : les fringales ridicules, les brûlures d'estomac, les maux de dos... Crois le ou non, je commence même à ressentir de l'affection pour tes razmokets.

Helen poussa son plateau hors de portée de Nikola lorsqu'il piocha un deuxième biscuit dans son assiette.  
\- La majorité de ce que tu me décris est causée par des fluctuations des taux de progestérone et d'œstrogènes. Expliqua Helen, le front plissé.  
\- Tu veux dire que c'est impossible parce que je suis un homme ? Demanda Nikola d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Oh je ne pense pas que tu dévaliserais la cuisine sans aucune raison. Les hommes produisent également de la progestérone et de l'œstrogène, la première régule en réalité la deuxième. J'essaie seulement de comprendre ce qui a pu déclencher un pic de production de tes hormones.  
Elle marqua une pause, le temps de finir son thé.  
\- Henry et Erika ont été les premiers à savoir que j'étais enceinte. Ils peuvent le sentir. Tu l'as certainement remarqué toi aussi, non ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'une théorie prenait forme dans son esprit.

La première réaction de Nikola fût de maudire Henry qui n'avait pas jugé bon de lui parler de l'état d'Helen, mais il mit rapidement de côté sa déception, jugeant qu'il préférait largement apprendre la nouvelle de la bouche d'Helen, en face de laquelle il n'avait pas à cacher ses émotions.  
\- J'ai remarqué oui. Au début, je pensais que c'était moi qui perdait la tête. » Songea-t-il.

Helen fronça les sourcils. Son visage suffisait à saisir au vol chacune des questions qui circulaient dans son cerveau. Nikola sourit de toutes ses dents. Il connaissait bien cette tête : il en était tombé sous le charme le jour où Helen et lui s'étaient trouvés contraints de partager une table de bibliothèque à Oxford. Il se souvenait très clairement de ce moment, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elle avait cherché à comprendre ce jour-là. Une formule mathématique peut-être ? Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les maths.  
Il remarqua quelques ridules qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues au coin de ses yeux. Elle était cette jeune femme croisée à la bibliothèque à la fin des années 1870, et pourtant, elle était si différente...

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu sens, pas vrai ?  
Elle sourit, étonnée de voir que le génie connaissait avec exactitude les rouages de sa curiosité alors qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir qu'elle n'avait que soupçonné à quel point il était complexe et intense. Nikola soupira et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment décrire l'odeur, vraiment. C'est entêtant, c'est toi, mais il y a un peu de moi là-dedans, un petit quelque chose qui me rend protecteur et possessif.  
Voyant Helen se tendre, il ajouta rapidement :  
\- Ce que je ne suis pas, et tu le sais.  
Helen hocha la tête.  
\- J'imagine que je dois produire des phéromones. Ca expliquerait ta surproduction hormonale... Supposa-t-elle.  
Son confrère prit quelques secondes pour analyser cette possibilité.

\- Tu ne trouves pas incroyable qu'une civilisation si avancée que celle des vampires n'ait pas été jugée digne d'un _La Biologie Vampirique pour les Nuls_? » Demanda-t-il, regrettant (très peu) qu'ils n'aient pas eu plus de temps pour en apprendre d'avantage grâce à Afina.  
Helen sourit. Elle avait eu tort de penser que Nikola serait insupportable et fier de sa capacité à faire renaître sa race avec sa contribution. En réalité, il semblait prévenant et raisonnable. Du moins était-ce le cas pour le moment. Il avait probablement réfléchi au problème très sérieusement. Néanmoins, le bébé n'était pas la seule chose dont elle devait lui parler... Loin de là. Cette seule pensée fit vaciller puis mourir la flamme d'espoir qui brûlait en elle.

« Nikola... Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir au sujet de mes cent treize dernières années. Elle bafouilla, posa son regard sur la bouteille de vin vide posée à côté d'elle, et la voix de Nikola la força à lever les yeux.  
\- Je sais. Prenons les choses une par une, aussi lentement que tu le voudras. La rassura-t-il.  
Il laissa Helen mesurer les implications des ses mots avant de reprendre :  
\- Sauf si tu veux que je t'épouse avant que ta grossesse ne se voit. Ton honneur passe avant tout le reste. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Helen qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sauta au bas du bureau et réajusta sa robe.  
\- Prenons un jour de congés. Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te faire rencontrer depuis des lustres, et il se pourrait qu'il puisse nous aider à comprendre ce qui nous attend au tournant. Faisons d'une pierre deux coups. Déclara-t-elle.  
Nikola fronça les sourcils.  
\- J'apprécie ce soudain élan de folie qui te pousse à vouloir t'enfuir avec moi sur ton grand cheval blanc, vraiment, mais qui va faire mon travail ? Je ne peux pas laisser Henry seul avec ses nouveaux jouets, il ne sait pas les utiliser. »

Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, il aurait suivi Helen sans réfléchir. Sa présence en un endroit signalait l'épicentre d'un séisme scientifique. Mais il était sensé faire équipe avec Henry pour altérer le système de freinage des transporteurs. Pas qu'il manquât de confiance en le jeune homme, mais une seule personne n'était pas suffisante pour accomplir ce travail. Ca, et il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Pas encore.  
Helen s'arrêta sur le chemin des portes et se tourna vers lui.

« Un rapport est arrivé hier. Rana ainsi que mon père ont été vus morts dans les décombres de la bibliothèque de Praxis. Je sais que le conseil que dirigeait Rana aurait approuvé nos plans de modernisation de leur réseau de transport, mais à présent nous devons attendre qu'un nouveau conseil soit formé avant de pouvoir espérer un accord de mise en place du système secondaire. »

Nikola quitta le fauteuil d'Helen. Le ton machinal de son amie ne le trompait pas. Bien sûr, il était agacé d'avoir travaillé si dur et si longtemps sur un projet qui n'aboutirait à rien, mais il avait distinctement entendu que le père d'Helen était mort. Il avait l'éternité pour rattraper son retard sur ses inventions, Helen, elle, n'avait qu'un père.

« Combien de fois ce bon vieux Dr. Magnus a-t-il été déclaré mort, déjà ? Ce petit tour de passe-passe vieillit mal. »  
Helen sourit. Il avait raison. Gregory avait disparu de sa vie d'innombrables fois, la première alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Elle avait appris à se préparer au jour où il ne rentrerait pas pour elle. Au final, ce qui l'attristait, plus que sa disparition, était la violence, l'horreur et la longueur de la mort qui l'avait fauché.

« Cette fois, il ne reviendra pas. » Certifia-t-elle d'une voix blanche, espérant que son ami comprendrait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas approfondir le sujet.

Cette nouvelle arrivait à point pour gâcher la joie de Nikola. Gregory l'avait toujours traité avec bonté. Il lui avait offert le gîte et le couvert les étés durant lesquels il n'avait pas pu se permettre de rentrer en Croatie, lui avait prêté de petites sommes d'argent afin de financer ses expériences... Ils avaient eu leur différends, mais Nikola admirait bien trop Gregory pour en faire cas, et le vieil homme avait toujours été bien trop poli pour pointer du doigt les nombreux défauts de l'étudiant.  
Il avait un souvenir très détaillé de leur dernière rencontre, le 8 Mai 1945. Helen et lui partageaient une coupe de champagne sur son balcon tout en regardant la foule en délire en contrebas. Ils avaient assisté à des centaines de baisers de rue qui faisaient partie des joies de l'armistice, et Nikola s'était tourné vers sa compagne, absolument éblouissante dans la robe rouge échancrée qui lui tombait juste sous le genoux, déclarant sur le ton de la plaisanterie que lui aussi méritait le baiser de la victoire. Et il l'aurait eu, si seulement Gregory Magnus (que le monde croyait mort) n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de James, tout deux pleurant des larmes de joies, lui arrachant Helen des bras.

Ne sachant que dire, Nikola fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'Helen, et la prit dans ses bras, serrant son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte maladroite. La surprise coupa le souffle de la scientifique. Ils n'avaient jamais été très câlins, ça ne leur ressemblait simplement pas. Ils s'étaient toujours prouvé leur tendresse en se fournissant mutuellement des distractions intellectuelles, les éloignant de leurs émotions. Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour trouver des problèmes concrets qui nécessitaient toute leur attention.

Cependant, la joue posée contre son épaule, le nez enfoui dans son cou et lovée entre ses bras, Helen se devait d'admettre que la sensation n'était pas désagréable, et elle supposa qu'elle pourrait très bien supporter un câlin de temps à autre.

« Gregory Magnus-Tesla. Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda Nikola dont le torse vibra sous l'oreille d'Helen qui se libéra de son étreinte et fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête.  
\- Et si nous essayions d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce dans quoi nous nous engageons avant de nous battre au sujet des noms ?  
Il eut un sourire satisfait.  
\- Très bien. C'est une fille de toute manière. Annonça-t-il avec légèreté en haussant les épaules.  
Helen le dévisagea, cherchant désespérément un quelconque signe qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.  
\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
Il se tapota la tempe.  
\- De la même manière que j'ai su que le Titanic allait sombrer, ou que la Première Guerre Mondiale durerait quatre ans, ou bien que Nigel mourrait avant le reste d'entre nous. »  
Il était des choses d'importance capitale que Nikola aurait dû prévoir, d'autres auxquelles il avait aspiré vainement, mais ses visions ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut.  
Helen sentit son cœur se serrer. Une fille. _S'il te plaît, ne ressemble en rien à Ashley_ , pria-t-elle.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tadaaa... Sans plus tarder, et comme promis à Anne2014... un flash info vampire ! :D**

Archibald détestait les conférences vidéos. Il les avait en horreur. Ce n'était pas la même haine que celle qu'Helen nourrissait pour le café, ni même celle que leur père avait ressenti chaque fois que sa mère lui avait jeté ce regard qui voulait dire « je-sais-que-tu-te-sens-coupable ». Non, cette histoire de café était à moitié inventée par chauvinisme, et le regard en question avait toujours réussi à extorquer toujours plus de culpabilité à Gregory. Les conférences vidéo, par contre... Elles allaient à l'encontre de tout ce qu'était Archibald Magnus. Elles empêchaient ses facultés empathiques de fonctionner, et il lui était par conséquent impossible de juger de l'honnêteté de son interlocuteur. L'opinion qu'il se faisait d'une personne était basée sur ses émotions, et il pouvait se vanter d'être un très bon juge de caractère. Il comprenait ce qui poussait quelqu'un à agir d'un manière ou d'une autre, alors qu'Helen devait fournir d'intenses efforts et poser les bonnes questions. La plupart du temps, il avait le dessus. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui fallait répondre à un appel vidéo... Et bien il regrettait de ne pas être aussi doué que sa sœur pour lire sur les visages.  
Il leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge. Génial. Il était 8h30, et il avait déjà « gagné au loto » ou perdu la moitié de son salaire.  
Quelque chose changea en lui, et sa colère se trouva graduellement remplacée par une telle incertitude qu'il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Il inspira profondément. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir si désemparé seulement parce qu'il avait accepté de payer le prix fort, à l'aveuglette, pour un ouvrage rare, se raisonna-t-il. Son raisonnement ne l'aida cependant pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit son abdomen se contracter de manière étrange, mais pas déplaisante... Du désir. Il soupira : ce qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas ses propres émotions.  
Archibald fronça les sourcils. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, au fond de la bibliothèque. Les murs étaient faits du même matériau que ceux de sa chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne ressentait habituellement rien d'autre que ses propres perceptions. Ou du moins était-il capable de différencier les siennes de celles des autres. Quiconque venait à sa rencontre était doué d'une sensibilité hors-normes. Pas un humain... Pas seul non plus.  
Il n'eut pas à se poser plus de questions quant à l'identité de ce phénomène perdu et lascif, car sa magnifique sœur (comme c'était gênant de regarder sa sœur à travers les yeux de quelqu'un qui brûlait de désir pour elle) apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, suivie de nul autre que Nikola Tesla, qu'Archibald n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître : il ne semblait pas plus vieux que l'étudiant qui figurait sur les clichés qu'il avait pu voir dans les quartiers privés d'Helen.  
« Bonjour Archibald. Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Helen.  
Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il souhaitait répondre alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était à quel point elle était attirante. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de réinstaurer la frontière entre son empathie et ses propres perceptions chose qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire consciemment depuis des années.  
« C'est bon de rentrer chez soi. » Dit-il, son traditionnel sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Il essuya ses mains trempées de sueur sur sa chemise en lin geste qui dut trahir son anxiété, car Helen le dévisagea, les yeux presque imperceptiblement plissés. Il avait beau être âgé de plus d'un siècle à présent, il se sentait comme un gamin de six ans pris la main dans le sac chaque fois qu'elle le regardait pareillement.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle.

Archibald afficha une grimace typique des Magnus, et elle le fusilla du regard.  
\- Arch ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Insista-t-elle, cette fois inquisitrice.  
Ils se dévisagèrent en chien de fusil un long moment sous le regard attentif de Nikola.  
\- Cyrillus a appelé pour demander une augmentation. Admit finalement Archibald.  
Helen soupira, exaspérée.  
\- Diantre, cet homme ne manque pas de toupet ! Il ne nous attire que des problèmes mais il attend de nous qu'on le paie le double de ce qu'il vaut réellement. Je ne comprends pas ton entêtement à travailler avec lui après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ces trente dernières années. »  
Au fond, Archibald savait qu'elle avait raison. Durant les trois décennies durant lesquelles il avait travaillé pour lui, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un collectionneur privé, Cyrillus avait apporté son lot de problèmes. Le jeune chasseur de prime du monde littéraire avait dérobé bon nombre d'ouvrages en bibliothèque, durant ses meilleurs jours, mais il était allé beaucoup plus loin, en vendant à Archibald un « manuscrit complet du Satiricon »... Rédigé en italien, sur du parchemin. Il était dur de déterminer s'il avait su que son Satiricon était un faux (ridicule qui plus est), et le bibliothécaire ne pouvait se résigner à le virer.  
« Cela fait cinq ou six ans maintenant qu'il a un comportement exemplaire. Qui plus est, plus il me pense long à la détente et moins il se doute de l'existence du Sanctuaire. Rétorqua Archibald.  
Helen en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un empathe pouvait être si adepte des secondes chances, surtout lorsqu'il était clair qu'on se payait sa tête.  
\- Tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait. L'accusa-t-elle.  
\- Il dit qu'il a une piste concernant une rare édition de _L'Histoire de Praxis_ , les douze volumes. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai soustrait son augmentation de mon salaire. Au pire j'ai parié et perdu. Dans le meilleur des cas, cela fera le parfait cadeau pour ton deux cent soixante-quinzième anniversaire. Expliqua-t-il.  
Nikola esquissa quelques pas vers lui, cachant un petit sourire derrière sa main.  
\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos chamailleries de frère et sœur, vraiment, je suis même un brin nostalgique. Mais nous sommes descendus dans un but précis.  
Gagné par l'amusement de Nikola, Archibald sourit. Il se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main.  
\- Nikola Tesla. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. » Le salua-t-il.

Nikola lança un regard à Helen, qui paraissait prise au dépourvu par sa déduction du lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Archibald, et serra la main de celui-ci, fasciné par la profondeur de ses yeux pourpre-violacés. Il sentit son bras frémir, et eut l'étrange sensation que ce petit homme le connaissait personnellement, voire intimement.  
« Comment as-tu deviné qu'Archibald était mon frère ? Demanda Helen dont le regard naviguait de l'un à l'autre.  
Nikola haussa les épaules avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- Qui pourrait naître en Terre Creuse tout en ayant un accent anglais si distingué? Sans vouloir vous offenser, _Archi_ , vous avez le nez de votre père, et toi..., Dit-il en se tournant vers la grande brune, Tu n'oserais jamais remettre en cause les décisions d'un oncle. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des Magnus et son nez se plissa.  
\- C'est tellement évident que James s'en serait aperçu avant même de franchir le pas de la porte. Je suis content qu'il ne soit pas là pour rire du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour comprendre. » Finit-il en marmonnant pour lui-même.  
Helen et Archibald échangèrent un regard. Ils se ressemblaient certainement par certains côtés, pensa le plus jeune c'était forcé d'arriver quand deux personnes partageaient le même père. Cela dit, leur ressemblance se trouvait certainement dans leur attitude : alors qu'Archibald manquait de cette belle confiance en soi dont jouissait Helen, ils montraient la même force de caractère lorsqu'ils devaient défendre leurs convictions.  
« Comment se fait-il que je ne vous aies jamais vu dans les parages ? » Demanda Nikola, qui était sûr qu'il aurait remarqué cet homme singulier s'il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir.  
Archibald eut un sourire en coin qui rappela au vampire celui que Gregory réservait aux jeunes que la vie n'avait pas encore formés. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le destinataire de ce genre de sourires... Exception faite, peut-être, lorsqu'ils venaient d'Helen. Il pouvait évoquer quelques occasions.  
Le bibliothécaire se racla la gorge, une fois de plus mis mal à l'aise par la passion ardente du scientifique.  
« Je suis revenu de Praxis hier. Je m'y étais rendu en entendant parler de l'explosion, dans le but de sauver le peu de choses et d'âmes pouvant l'être. Expliqua-t-il.  
Helen sentit qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet, avant que Nikola ne réalise que le rapport qui avait confirmé le décès de son père n'était autre que celui d'Archibald.  
« Nikola, si tu veux vraiment le cuisiner, aurais-tu au moins la décence d'attendre l'heure du dîner ? » Le sermonna-t-elle avant de s'adresser à son frère : « Tu m'as dit avoir trouvé quelque chose au sujet des _Sanguine Vampiris_? »  
Nikola s'apprêtait à protester, mais Helen avait raison. Aussi excitant que lui paraissait la perspective d'apprendre à connaître le frangin, en découvrir d'avantage au sujet de sa race et se préparer à sa nouvelle vie de famille l'était encore d'avantage.  
« Oui, oui bien sûr.  
Archibald pivota et claudiqua jusqu'à l'arrière du bureau où se trouvait un coffre-fort, encastré dans le mur.  
Helen grimaça de douleur.  
\- Tu m'as assuré que ta jambe n'était pas douloureuse. Lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'il composait son code.  
\- Elle ne l'est pas. » Rétorqua-t-il en essayant de dissimuler son agacement. Il détestait qu'on le couve, mais il comprenait à quel point il était inquiétant de dire au revoir à son « jeune » frère pour le retrouver ensuite vieux et estropié.  
Il ignora la curiosité de Nikola et sortit une paire de gants de sa poche arrière, qu'il enfila avant d'ouvrir le coffre pour en sortir une pile de dessins au fusain (ou ce qui ressemblait à des dessins au fusain) qu'il déposa sur la seule table libre du bureau.

Helen et Nikola s'approchèrent, mais lorsque Nikola tendit le bras pour caresser du bout des doigts les parchemins, Archibald le fusilla du regard.  
« Pas de latex, pas de.. Helen laissa sa phrase en suspend, attrapant le bras de Nikola pour l'empêcher de toucher quoi que ce soit.  
Nikola leva un sourcil, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.  
\- C'est ce que tu aurais dû me dire il y a quatre mois. » La taquina-t-il.  
Helen leva les yeux au ciel. Il se regardèrent l'espace de quelques instants avant qu'Helen ne perde leur petit duel et baisse les yeux sur les dessins, dissimulant son sourire. Elle cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle observait n'étaient pas du tout des dessins, mais des transferts d'une surface sculptée, qui lui rappelaient les copies qu'elle et Nikola avaient faites des hiéroglyphes présents dans la tombe de Toutankhamon. Sauf que ces transferts montraient des glyphes vampiriques.  
Le bibliothécaire s'empara d'une boîte de gants en latex posée sur son bureau et la tendit aux futurs parents. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous enfilé leurs gants, ils s'appuyèrent à la table.  
« Voilà pourquoi j'ai accédé à la requête de Cyrillus. Il a trouvé tout cela en vidant la maison d'un historien qui venait de décéder, et a pensé que ce n'étaient que des œuvres d'art. J'ai joué le jeu en lui disant qu'ils iraient très bien dans mon salon, alors il m'en a fait cadeau.  
Nikola lui jeta un regard surpris, auquel Archibald répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il est intéressant. Clarifia-t-il.  
\- Il tient plus du divertissement onéreux que de l'intérêt si tu veux mon avis. Corrigea Helen en examinant la première page d'inscriptions.  
Le physicien prit l'une des pages de la pile, et l'étala devant lui.  
\- C'est incroyable, on dirait la forme la plus ancienne d'un dialecte vampirique. Commenta-t-il.  
\- Ca l'est. J'ai récolté quelques informations au sujet de l'historien, j'ai parlé à ses voisins... Il se trouve que notre ami travaillait dans une grotte loin d'ici, en Terre Creuse, localisée en dessous de ce que vous connaissez sous le nom de Liban. Il a passé huit ans là-bas avant que la grotte ne s'écroule.  
Les paroles d'Archibald attirèrent l'attention de Nikola autant que celle d'Helen.  
\- En Terre Creuse ? Il y avait des vampires en Terre Creuse ? Demanda Nikola.  
\- Non. Enfin, seulement un. Une femme. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux est son autobiographie. D'après ce que j'ai pu traduire et comprendre jusqu'à présent, prise de chagrin elle s'est emmurée après la mort de son mari et a gravé les murs de sa grotte en attendant sa mort. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a trouvé un passage vers la Terre Creuse, mais j'imagine que la dérive des continents a dû boucher certains des accès d'origine.  
Les pommettes d'Helen tressautèrent.  
\- Le goût prononcé pour le drame doit être un trait commun à tous les vampires. Remarqua-t-elle en glissant un regard en biais à son ami.  
\- Dit celle qui a quitté la surface de la Terre dans un grand feu d'artifice. Rétorqua Nikola.  
Archibald se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. Il était heureux de voir que sa sœur avait forgé une relation si solide avec quelqu'un, mais cela ne rendait pas moins gênant le fait d'être témoin d'un tel étalage d'affection, d'une familiarité et d'une attention à peine voilées.  
\- Elle parle beaucoup de ses cinq fils, et si je ne me méprends pas, elle semble penser qu'ils sont coupables du meurtre de leur père. Ça ne fait selon moi aucun sens, mais je ne suis pas expert des dialectes vampiriques. Vous devriez jeter un œil à... » Archibald farfouilla dans la pile de textes et trouva le morceau de parchemin qu'il cherchait, à la fois heureux de se montrer utile et transporté par l'excitation scientifique d'Helen et Nikola.  
« Ceci » Finit-il en plaçant la page sous le nez du vampire.  
Le scientifique le questionna du regard, mais s'exécuta, examinant chaque caractère inscrit sur le parchemin afin de résoudre le mystère qui avait occupé le temps libre d'Archibald durant un peu moins d'un an.  
Helen parcourut le reste de la pile à la recherche de la première phrase du récit, qu'elle lut rapidement, trébuchant sur quelques signes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne trouva aucun intérêt à connaître le nom et l'endroit où était née l'auteur. Ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents, alors elle redirigea son attention sur Nikola, essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.  
Archibald sentait à quel point Nikola était déconcerté par ce qu'il lisait, et il se concentra sur cette émotion pour tenter de comprendre si elle était positive ou non. Soudain, un flash de compréhension traversa l'esprit du génie, suivi d'un effroi intense. Il lança un regard à sa sœur, qu'il voulait envelopper dans ses bras pour ne jamais lâcher prise, faisant barrière contre tout danger. C'était du moins l'envie de Nikola. Elle aussi avait senti le changement d'attitude de Nikola. Elle l'avait vu pâlir, et ses doigts se crisper autant que sa mâchoire.  
« Nikola ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il lisait.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible.  
Helen posa une main sur le bras de son ami, agrippant le tissu de sa chemise dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.  
\- Ses cinq fils n'ont pas assassiné leur père. Pas à proprement dit. Ils ont pris ses forces vitales. Déclara-t-il en regardant Archibald droit dans les yeux.  
\- Il est devenu mortel à la naissance de l'aîné, puis s'est mis à vieillir de plus en plus vite après chaque naissance. Elle a espéré donner naissance à des filles pour vieillir au même rythme que son mari, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Finit-il en se tournant vers Helen.  
\- C'est impossible. Helen...  
La lueur implorante et effrayée qui faisait briller les yeux de Nikola lui montrait exactement ce qu'Archibald sentait émaner du vampire, aussi caressa-t-elle son bras jusqu'à serrer ses doigts gantés.  
\- Cela expliquerait comment la race des _Sanguine Vampiris_ régulait sa population. Raisonna-t-elle.  
Nikola allait protester, mais elle lui coupa la parole avant qu'un seul son ne puisse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
\- Réfléchis : comment des êtres immortels pourraient-ils se reproduire sans risquer une surpopulation de leur habitat, et par la même mettre en danger l'équilibre de la chaîne alimentaire ? Cette espèce avait développé un moyen quasi infaillible de réguler biologiquement leur population tout en s'assurant de garder un nombre presque constant de sujets mâles et femelles. C'est remarquable ! S'exclama-t-elle en contemplant la pile des écrits du vampire.  
Nikola lui fit face, l'obligeant à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit, un bras toujours sur la table.  
\- Helen, si c'est vrai, cela signifie que... »  
Il fut stoppé par sa voix, coincée dans sa gorge par l'idée qu'il pouvait perdre sa seule amie et mère de son seul enfant, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait envisagé.  
Elle baissa le regard, incapable de croiser le sien, empli de douleur.  
« Je vieillis plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Oui. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que mes cheveux poussaient plus vite à cause des changements hormonaux. Mais en les coupant ce matin, je me suis trouvé quelques rides que je n'avais jamais trouvé avant sur mon visage. Admit-elle.  
\- Tu as dû couper tes cheveux ? Demanda Nikola, incrédule.  
\- En quoi est-ce pertinent ? Intervint Archibald, alors aussi paniqué que le futur père à l'idée de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait alors qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible qu'elle parte avant lui.  
\- Oh croyez-moi, Junior, ça l'est. Une fois, elle est passée de Raiponce à Louise Brooks du jour au lendemain. Elle a mis huit décennies à rattraper la moitié de sa longueur de cheveux initiale. Se remémora Nikola, visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs des modes capillaires qu'Helen avait adoptées durant leur longue amitié.  
Archibald avait vaguement entendu parler de Raiponce, mais jugea inutile de demander qui était Louise Brooks, au vue de l'air mi-agacé mi-amusé d'Helen.  
\- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Je suis déjà en plein milieu de ma ménopause, alors je ne crois pas que je donnerai la vie à quelconque autre enfant après celui-ci. Et je ne pense pas que donner naissance à _un_ vampire raccourcira ma vie de manière aussi dramatique que vous semblez le penser. Expliqua-t-elle.  
Nikola laissa échapper une exclamation outrée.  
\- Oh, bien sûr, parce que tu es une experte de rang mondial de la reproduction des vampires maintenant ? Et si le fait que tu es plus humaine que vampire affectait ton vieillissement ? Et si après trois siècles, ton corps décidait qu'il est grand temps que tu fasses ton âge ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui va se produire, alors s'il te plaît, arrête de nous faire croire que tout va bien se passer. »  
Il avait parlé si vite, et avec une telle colère qu'il s'étouffa sur les derniers mots, et dût prendre une large bouffée d'air en se tournant afin de ne plus voir l'air choqué d'Helen.  
Archibald ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait toujours détesté les disputes, et de ce fait, n'y avait jamais pris part. Cependant, assister à une dispute était bien pire encore, car il sympathisait avec les deux partis.  
Helen prit une profonde inspiration, puis soupira pour calmer ses nerfs.  
« Tu as raison. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
Nikola savait que sa question était purement rhétorique, aussi attendit-il le reste du discours d'Helen. Mais rien ne vint. Pas même le son de sa respiration. Ni celui d'Archibald d'ailleurs. Alors il se retourna, inquiet, pour les trouver tout deux prostrés, les yeux grand ouverts. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
Les lèvres d'Helen se contractèrent, et l'espace de quelques secondes, Nikola crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Il jeta un œil à Archibald, qui semblait se trouver dans le même état d'apathie, et le jeune homme lui sourit.  
« Le bébé... Il bouge. On dirait des millions de petites bulles. » Expliqua-t-il avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hé coucou :D. Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude... Parce que je suis très occupée, et que j'ai décidé au dernier moment de ne pas diviser le chapitre en deux en finissant avec les aventures d'Abby et Erika (à suivre donc). Merci merci merci pour vos commentaires adorables :D. Mes lecteurs francophones sont les plus bavards, et ça tombe bien: j'adore vous lire ;).  
J'espère que la rentrée de ceux qui viennent de rentrer s'est bien passée, je vous souhaite une très bonne année :P.  
Bonne lectuuuure !**

Le premier réflexe de Nikola fut de faire un pas vers Helen, qui avait l'air sous le choc, et d'attraper son bras avec douceur. Puis il se rendit compte qu'Archibald avait ressenti ce qui venait de se produire... D'une manière ou d'une autre. L'étrange connexion qu'il avait senti s'établir plus tôt prenait tout son sens à présent.

« Un don d'empathie. Devina-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Archibald acquiesça.

\- Une malédiction que je tiens de feu ma mère, paix à son âme. Confirma-t-il.

Le toucher délicat de Nikola sur son bras sembla tirer Helen de sa torpeur.

\- Tu as senti ça ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère.

L'étrange vieil homme haussa les épaules.

\- Il semblerait que la sarclonite n'ait aucun effet sur les vampires. Et non, je ne représente aucune menace pour vous, Nikola. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin pour le physicien qui avait vite calculé les dangers attachés à laisser un empathe roder dans sa maison, à scruter ses pensées les plus intimes.

\- Y'a-t-il d'autres membres de la famille dont je devrais connaître l'existence ? Taquina Nikola en jetant à Helen un regard empli de fierté.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire. La journée de son pauvre vampire ne faisait que commencer.

\- Nous sommes tous là. » Assura-t-elle, accompagnant ses propos d'un lent clignement d'yeux supposément réconfortant.

Archibald fut déconcerté par l'air détendu avec lequel elle était capable de raconter un mensonge.

Visiblement, Nikola n'était pas au courant de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ashley. Ceci dit, 'là pouvait signifier 'dans la bibliothèque' autant que 'dans le sanctuaire'. C'était du Helen tout craché : elle ne mentait pas _stricto sensu,_ elle ne faisait qu'omettre des informations.

Le vampire ne sembla pas trouver sa tournure de phrase suspicieuse : il était bien plus intéressé par ce que son usage du pronom 'nous' recelait que par le périmètre qu'englobait le 'là'.

Helen venait de l'inclure dans leur dite-famille, et Archibald fut surpris de le sentir si fier et heureux de l'être. Il avait toujours entendu sa sœur parler de Nikola Tesla avec une affection qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il faisait partie de leur club exclusif. Seulement il ne semblait pas avoir reçu le carton d'invitation. Diable, ce type était loin de jouir de la confiance excessive qu'il semblait vouloir montrer au monde !

« Ca fait déjà beaucoup de choses à assimiler. »

Plus que 'beaucoup' en réalité. C'était étourdissant.

L'esprit de Nikola était un endroit encombré dans lequel Archibald se sentait tel un naufragé sur le point de sombrer. Ca restait cependant une expérience incroyable : Le génie semblait capable de penser à plusieurs choses en même temps sans que ses pensées ne s'entrechoquent jamais. Chaque train de pensées suivait son cours parallèlement aux autres, tels les cordes d'une guitare. Tesla était un maestro, mais l'orchestre qu'il dirigeait était bien trop puissant pour Archibald, qui se sentait pris de ce mal de mer propres aux émotions fortes.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller nous préparer du thé. » Dit-il précipitamment.

Helen pivota vers lui, bouche entre-ouverte et prête à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais son frère avait déjà passé la porte. Elle dévisagea Nikola d'un air suspicieux, et celui-ci prit une posture défensive, une main sur sa hanche, une paume offerte devant lui.

« Je traite les informations. » Protesta-t-il.

Après tout, il n'était pas habitué à refréner le cours de ses pensées. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à le faire : il n'en aurait jamais vu l'intérêt.

Elle inspira profondément, un sourire gauche aux lèvres, et se tourna pour se ré-appuyer à la table de travail. Nikola vit dans ses gestes autant de signes qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même état de confusion. La plupart du temps, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui la troublait pour lui apporter son soutien. Il s'attardait dans sa zone de confort jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, voire un peu plus longtemps... Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Mais ils se trouvaient à présent dans le même bateau, et franchement, la voir si réservée et pensive relevait de la torture principalement parce qu'il savait que son silence était de mauvaise augure. Helen faisait partie de ces gens dont les complaintes tendaient à se faire plus rares lorsque la situation revêtait une gravité nouvelle. Ainsi pouvait-elle s'époumoner parce qu'il avait subtilisé une de ces larves mutantes boostées au sang originel, mais elle se retirerait de la société et jouerait le fantôme pendant des semaines si elle venait à découvrir que son fiancé assassinait des prostituées et s'amusait aux dépends de la police.

« Helen, tu sais que tu peux me parler, ou me hurler dessus si tu as... Tu sais... Peur ? Tenta-t-il avec douceur tout en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules s'effleurent.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, émue par son offre.

\- As-tu peur, Nikola ? Demanda-t-elle avec la sérénité d'un confesseur.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu. »

 _Doux euphémisme_. Ils savaient tout deux ce qu'il cherchait à dire : Il était pétrifié. L'effroi le saisissait à la gorge à l'idée qu'il était condamné à la voir vieillir et mourir plus vite qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Tout ça par la faute de sa progéniture. Qu'elle ironie c'était de voir se réaliser son rêve de régénération de sa race mais de devoir sacrifier sa reine dans le même temps. Ca aurait fait une très bonne pièce Shakespearienne, à la réflexion.

Elle resta silencieuse durant un long moment. Assez longtemps pour laisser à Nikola le loisir d'admirer son profil, cherchant un quelconque indice qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre à quoi elle pensait. Son regard était posé sur les longs pans de parchemin étalés sur la table, mais elle ne les étudiait pas. Elle était perdue dans ce jardin secret dans lequel elle faisait pousser des pensées qui ne fleurissaient que pour elle. Sa joue tressaillit sous la pressions de ses dents, qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre qui tapissait l'intérieur de sa bouche, geste que Nikola connaissait comme étant le signe qu'elle hésitait à partager ce qui la tracassait.

Une ridule au coin de son œil attira son attention, et il se surprit à vouloir la tracer du bout des doigts. Elle vieillissait, oui, mais avec cette grâce qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses actes.

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te montrer avant d- »

Helen ne termina jamais sa phrase. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se plonger dans les formalités de ses funérailles ou la liste de ses dernières volontés. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Alors il plaça ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête et l'attira vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le terrible mot. Abasourdie par ce geste aussi soudain qu'inattendu, elle se figea sans pour autant le repousser. Elle ne lui laissa pas non plus le loisir instantané de prendre le contrôle de sa bouche comme elle l'avait fait le jour de son arrivée au sanctuaire, mais elle poussa un soupir qui lui rappela celui d'un chat repus s'étirant avant de se rouler en boule sur son lit. Elle était à l'aise avec cette intimité renouvelée. Tellement à l'aise en vérité qu'elle caressa les lèvres de Nikola du bout des siennes d'une manière qu'il trouva absolument délicieuse.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes (pas plus de cinq) avant qu'il ne s'écarte, grisé par le désir. Il rejetait totalement la faute sur ses hormones en délire. Il était même un tantinet honteux de se trouver dans un tel état en de telles circonstances. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps, laissant les cheveux d'Helen quelque peu ébouriffés, mais elle ne recula pas, allant au contraire jusqu'à poser une main sur sa cravate.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? Souffla-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te noyer dans un océan de clichés toute seule. Ça ne te ressemble pas de rédiger ton testament au lieu de chercher un moyen de déjouer les plans de la faucheuse. » Remarqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Helen changea. Toute la douceur et l'affection qui baignait dans ses yeux oscilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se morde la lèvre, et Nikola comprit qu'il avait gâché son moment. Elle se força pourtant à afficher un sourire qui n'emplit pas son regard, et tapota son torse.

« Avant d'aller rejoindre Will. C'était la fin de ma phrase. »

Il cligna des yeux. Oh. Ca lui ressemblait déjà plus. Changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne prenne un tournant trop révélateur de ses émotions. C'était à prévoir, mais sa déception laissa un goût amer sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle ne parlerait tout simplement pas de ses craintes. Et elle ne se soucierait pas plus des siennes.

Avant, ils avaient partagé ce genre de choses... Le Blitz s'était avéré être un ciment fantastique pour leur amitié. C'est vrai, la vie (et surtout sa mort) après cela n'avait pas facilité le partage, mais il pensait qu'elle aurait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier après toutes ces années de relative solitude.

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas tenter de trouver une solution ? Tu t'avoues vaincue... » La réprimanda-t-il.

Il sut qu'il l'avait blessée lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas, l'air insulté, emportant dans son sillage la main qu'elle avait posé sur son torse.

Il aurait regretté ses mots, mais au fond, c'était précisément la réaction qu'il avait cherché à produire. La colère était une couleur qui lui allait bien au teint. Une couleur qui l'amènerait à parler, à se libérer. A _les_ libérer.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on puisse faire sans une compréhension approfondie de la situation et une batterie d'examens. Et puis je suis encore là pour les cinq mois à venir, selon mon estimation la plus pessimiste. Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais un peu avant de faire mon deuil.

Alors qu'il discernait clairement du mépris dans sa première phrase, voire un peu de dédain dans la deuxième, l'affection contenue dans la dernière était à peine dissimulée. Il soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante à se renfermer lorsque sa vie se trouvait menacée !

\- Est-ce qu'un avortement arrêterait le décompte ? Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

S'il devait en venir à choisir entre Helen et leur fille, le choix était tout fait, bien qu'il détestât l'idée de devoir tuer l'une pour sauver l'autre.  
Le visage d'Helen se teinta de gravité, et elle eut l'air de réfléchir à la question quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ca reviendrait à essayer de stopper une balle avant qu'elle ne quitte le canon de l'arme dont tu viendrais de presser la détente. Expliqua-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle d'un air contrit.

Lorsque Nikola détourna le regard sans répondre, elle prit l'une de ses mains, qu'elle serra pour attirer son attention.

\- Nikola. Si quelqu'un a une chance de trouver une solution là-dedans, c'est bien toi, j'en suis sure. Lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire, désignant le témoignage étalé sur la table.

Il aurait bien embrassé ce sourire une nouvelle fois pour lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant quant à la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, mais elle continua précipitamment :

\- N'oublies pas de travailler avec tes gants. Et pour l'amour du ciel, essaie de ne pas être un fardeau pour Archibald. Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas autre chose à me montrer ? » Lui rappela-t-il en souhaitant de tout cœur qu'elle oublie Zimmerman et reste tout près de lui, où il pouvait garder un œil sur elle.

Son nez se fronça, et elle pensa au petit disque dur bleu soigneusement rangé dans le coffre de sa chambre à coucher, à sa fille, piégée encore une journée de plus dans sa prison de verre. Elle avait désespérément besoin que Nikola y jette un œil. Son cerveau de génie trouverait certainement un moyen de ramener Ashley auprès d'elle, quelque chose lui avait sûrement échappé. Oui, c'était une certitude. Il était brillant, et ambitieux, et il tombait toujours sous le charme d'un challenge de taille. Il ne tournerait pas le dos à la prochaine percée scientifique.

Elle n'évoqua pourtant pas le sujet. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir d'une mauvaise passe, il lui fallait le ménager. De plus, elle n'était pas aveugle : elle avait conscience de la peur qui l'habitait à l'idée de la perdre. Elle devait lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en l'espace de trois petites heures. En particulier au vue de son état hormonal... Leur, leur état hormonal. Quelle pensée bien étrange : ils étaient chimiquement liés.

« Une chose à la fois, tu te souviens ? Lui rappela-t-elle gentiment.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Tu as enfreint cette règle en me présentant Junior. Lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Raison de plus. Au travail, Nikola. Je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. Du moins je l'espère.

Il lui jeta regard empli de déception, mais il la laissa néanmoins partir.

Elle était presque hors de portée de voix lorsqu'il lança :

\- Et ne t'épuises pas, chérie. Tu es enceinte ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était précisément le genre de comportement qu'elle craignait qu'il adopte. Cette remarque à l'aspect innocent aurait pu lui taper sur les nerfs, mais elle se souvint que Nikola était tout aussi enceint qu'elle, et contre toute attente, elle se mit à glousser. Justice serait faite si leur grossesse partagée l'amenait lui-aussi à faire l'expérience des fuites urinaires, du souffle-court et des insupportables maux de dos. Oh, et les coups de pieds. Sa joie serait totale s'ils partageaient équitablement les coups de pieds...


	33. Chapter 33

**Hé coucou :D.  
Je sais... C'était le pire suspens de l'histoire du suspens... Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour publier ce chapitre. J'a commencé à l'écrire juste après le dernier, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et je ne trouvais pas quoi. Et puis j'ai trouvé un boulot, et l'amour, et.. Ouais, ma vie a un peu changé ^^". J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous etes prets à retrouver l'équipe :D. Merci infiniment pour votre soutien ! Meme Durant cette année loin de FF, beaucoup d'entre vous on continué à lire cette histoire et à y prendre part... C'est une fantastique aventure humaine que vous m'offrez... Je suis reconnaissante 3 .  
** **C'est cadeau !**

« Alors ? Comment sait-on qu'un ptérodactyle est sur le point de pondre ses œufs ? Demanda Abby, débordante d'enthousiasme, alors qu'elle et Erika quittaient la serre dans laquelle les phénomènes volants se nourrissaient vigoureusement des fruits qu'elles venaient de leur apporter.

\- C'est très simple à repérer. Le sable autour de l'étang a été fouillé et piétiné. Il y a un trou déjà creusé près de la grotte hivernale. Et puis le mâle est sur la défensive. Tu as vu comment il a fait fuir les autres espèces loin de la nourriture pour sélectionner les morceaux de choix pour sa femelle ? S'enquit Erika en se tournant vers la vitre afin de pointer du doigt les sujets de son exposé.

\- Tu réussis presque à rendre ce que tu dis romantique. Quand va-t-elle pondre ?

\- Aujourd'hui, ou demain... Je pense qu'elle pondra quand elle se sentira suffisamment en sécurité.

\- Ne devrait-on pas déménager le couple dans un habitat plus sûr ?

\- Non. Les œufs seront en parfaite sécurité ici. Les autres espèces ne se nourrissent pas d'oeufs. Cela dit, ils n'aiment pas rester enfermés. Aussi grande que cette serre soit, il faudra que l'on essaie de faire sortir tout le monde cet après-midi. Le ptérodactyle profitera peut-être de l'occasion pour se détendre et pondre. »

Abby observa ce qui les entourait et sentit la joie l'envahir. Elle aimait voir cette gigantesque grotte si animée. Voir tous ces phénomènes voleter et pousser joyeusement leurs cris aigus lui rappelait les pigeons et les mouettes qu'elle s'était longtemps plu à contempler à la surface... Enfin, presque. Ces spécimens étaient un brin plus... Majestueux, et particuliers.

Elle sourit en remarquant le regard rêveur de son amie.

La jeune femme lui avait toujours semblé pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme, mais elle avait l'air encore plus heureux ici, parmi des gens et des créatures qui la respectaient, l'acceptaient et l'aimaient telle qu'elle était.

« Tu aimes ce boulot, pas vrai ?

La louve se tourna vers elle, tirée de ses pensées, et lui montra son sourire le plus éclatant.

\- Comment ne pas l'aimer ? On ne me demande pas de les bourrer de pilules ou de leur mentir au sujet de ce qu'ils sont. Je peux voir leur vraie nature. Ils mettent leur plus beau secret entre mes mains, sans même penser que cela puisse seulement en être un. C'est le travail le plus fantastique qu'il y ait, tu ne penses pas ? »  
Abby était fascinée par l'aveu de son amie.

Il semblait tout à fait naturel qu'Erika fasse partie de l'équipe, pensa-t-elle. L'ancien agent du FBI avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'Erika, Declan ou Magnus ouvraient la bouche pour partager leur vision du monde, seule la forme la plus distillée de poésie pouvait franchir leurs lèvres pour exprimer la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Elle aurait aimé mettre cela sur le compte de leurs racines britanniques communes, mais elle avait une autre explication. C'étaient de vieilles âmes. Leur sagesse n'avait pas attendu le nombre de leurs années et il aurait été aisé de penser que les épreuves qu'ils avaient affronté avaient façonné cette sagesse. Will avait traversé certaines épreuves plutôt terribles, et pourtant, l'âme de Will était jeune. Il ne s'abandonnait pas à la beauté des petites choses qu'il fallait adorer et chérir.

« C'est plus une vocation, je crois. » Acquiesça-t-elle, retraçant leurs pas à travers le tunnel qui les conduisait à la porte qui les séparait du reste des enclos.

Erika opina du chef.

« C'était très courageux de ta part de renier ta vie normale à la surface pour venir t'enterrer ici. Dit-elle, jetant un regard en biais à la jeune blonde.

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on ne t'avait pas laissé le choix. Ajouta-t-elle en sentant que ses mots auraient facilement pu être interprétés comme un rejet.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Abby.

\- Quand j'ai reçu l'offre d'emploi de Magnus, j'ai sauté dedans à pieds-joints sans mesurer les conséquences. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du courage. Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux éclairés par une lueur d'amusement.

Erika eut du mal à contenir un petit ricanement.

\- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir 'sauté dedans à pieds-joints' ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Abby secoua la tête.

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est sûr que mes vieux amis me manquent, et les déjeuners dominicaux sans fin chez mes grands-parents, et même les bons gros coups de soleil. Mais c'est un privilège de travailler pour le Sanctuaire. Et puis... J'ai Will. Et on est une sorte de famille, non ? »

Erika sentit l'émotion lui serrer la gorge. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils formaient véritablement une famille. Dysfonctionnelle, oui, mais aimante.

Elles avaient atteint la porte sécurisée et Erika cherchait une réponse appropriée lorsqu'elle remarqua un immense trou dans la porte métallique.

Elle fronça les sourcils et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée endommagée, s'agenouillant précautionneusement pour l'examiner.

«La vache, souffla-t-elle, On dirait que quelque chose s'est servi de ses griffes pour percer la porte, en la griffant jusqu'à ce que le trou soit assez grand pour se glisser à travers. » Observa-t-elle en récoltant un peu de la limaille qui couvrait le sol de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les yeux d'Abby étaient grand ouverts. Comment Erika pouvait-elle garder son calme alors qu' _elle_ ne pouvait rien faire de plus que paniquer à la simple pensée que la bête qui avait réussi à passer à travers une porte sécurisée double-épaisseur se promenait librement dans les couloirs de leur maison ?

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge si contractée que sa voix parut étouffée.

\- Entrer, et vérifier que les phénomènes vont bien. Déterminer lequel est sorti, et comment. Répondit Erika, l'air décidé.

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent ?

Elle offrit un sourire réconfortant à son amie et tendit sa main, demandant silencieusement de l'aide pour se relever. Ses pieds semblaient décidés à ne jamais arrêter de gonfler.

\- La créature qui a fait cela était bien décidée à sortir. » Fit-elle remarquer, un sourcil levé comme pour appuyer son propos, alors qu'elle retrouvait de la hauteur.  
Cela sembla accélérer la décision d'Abby, qui s'empressa de passer son badge devant le capteur pour ouvrir la porte. Vu la taille du trou et l'épaisseur du métal, la chose qui s'était échappée devait être de bonne taille, et devait être dotée de griffes acérées. Ce n'était pas le genre de phénomènes qu'Abby aimait gratouiller derrière l'oreille.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans l'aile sécurisée, et la tension était si palpable que les poings d'Abby se serrèrent.

Erika pouvait sentir l'odeur puissante de la peur que ressentaient les phénomènes cachés dans leurs habitats. Elle entendait aussi leur tremblement collectif, et cela ne fit rien pour apaiser ses nerfs.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver quel habitat avait abrité leur fugitif. Une fine trace de sang les conduisit jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir, dans laquelle un trou avait également été creusé, de la même manière que le premier.

« Oh Oh. »

Abby ne fut pas le moins du monde rassurée par la réaction d'Erika. C'était la première fois qu'elle était de corvée dans cette section du sanctuaire, mais la brune savait visiblement ce qui était sensé vivre dans la cellule endommagée. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et des gouttes de sueur perler au creux de sa nuque.

« Quoi ? » Souffla-t-elle, incapable de formuler une question plus approfondie.

Erika leva son poignet, sur lequel était fixé son bracelet de communication, se demandant si elle devait déranger Magnus ou essayer de contacter un autre responsable du sanctuaire.

« C'est le casoar. Lâcha-t-elle.

Abby leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que son nom ne me dit rien qui vaille ?

\- Parce que les casoars sont dotés d'énormes serres qui n'auraient pas de mal à te tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne te faudrait pour faire ta prière. Répondit Erika en fouillant dans sa liste de contacts.

\- Où est Magnus ? »

A présent, Abby était totalement paniquée. Elle tenta de se calmer, inspirant un grand coup, et essaya de retrouver ce que Will lui avait dit à propos de sa partenaire.

« Je crois que je l'ai vue avec Tesla tout à l'heure. »

Erika grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas déranger sa protectrice. Elle sortit son instrument de sa veille automatique et alluma l'écran holographique pour appeler Declan.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que le visage du britannique ne s'affiche sur l'écran, entouré par ce qu'elles reconnurent comme étant l'infirmerie, où elles supposèrent qu'il était en train de traiter un patient.

« Bonjour mesdames. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Les salua-t-il avec un sourire en se penchant pour attraper un carré de coton dans une bassine métallique posée derrière lui.

\- Declan, le casoar s'est échappé.  
Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les politesses. Ce genre de phénomène n'attendrait pas qu'on lui propose une tasse de thé avant de d'ouvrir son hôte d'un coup de griffes.

\- Quoi ?!

Le visage du docteur se vêtit de ce rictus digne d'une taupe, qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était sous le choc ou dégoûté, et dans d'autres circonstances, Abby aurait eu du mal à retenir un fou rire. Mais elle était bien trop angoissée pour même esquisser un sourire.

\- Il a creusé son chemin à travers les portes sécurisées. Expliqua Erika en tournant son bras pour que Declan puisse constater l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Putain de – Okay. Ne paniquons pas. J'imagine que vous n'avez encore rien dit à Magnus ?  
\- J'ai jugé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Bien. Préparez-vous au confinement. Je vous rappelle.

Et sans plus perdre de temps, Declan disparut de l'écran et Erika arrêta la projection.

« Tu crois qu'il entend quoi par confinement ? » Demanda Abby, les paumes tournées vers le ciel.  
Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elles entendirent plusieurs bruits tonitruants, comme si un géant se promenait d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs. Une grande porte en ferraille sortit du plafond à quelques mètres de là, avec autant de force que la lame d'une guillotine, les coupant du reste du bâtiment. Les lumières s'éteignirent et les lumières d'urgences prirent le relais, les baignant dans une lumière bleutée.

Les lèvres d'Abby s'arrondirent, et elle tourna sur elle-même, étudiant la nouvelle configuration de la pièce.

« Okay... Je crois que j'ai saisi le principe. » Souffla-t-elle.

 **Pendant ce temps**

Cette fois, lorsque Helen pénétra dans le bureau de Will, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il vit seulement sa tête apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme si elle s'assurait qu'elle n'interrompait rien.

« Magnus. La salua-t-il, Je pensais que vous preniez la journée.

Elle sourit et entra, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de Will.

\- J'étais avec Nikola. Dit-elle comme pour s'expliquer.

\- Ah. »

Will jeta un œil à son agenda, s'assurant qu'il était libre pour la matinée. Quelle qu'ait été l'issue de l'entrevue matinale de Magnus et Tesla, il pouvait être sûr que sa partenaire avait besoin de se vider d'un poids.

Un regard vers Helen lui suffit à comprendre que Tesla savait. Elle semblait plus désorientée qu'il l'avait jamais vue.

« Par où voulez-vous commencer ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Helen sembla être loin.

\- C'est drôle comme la première chose à laquelle on pense lorsqu'on évoque le voyage dans le temps concerne ce que nous changerions dans le passé. »  
Elle fit une pause, les yeux fixés – mais le regard bien plus loin que là – sur le vampire à la tête dodelinante que Henry avait posé sur le coin du bureau de Will, pensant que c'était sa place.

« Une fois véritablement pris au piège dans votre propre passé, votre seul but est de ne _rien_ changer. Pas même la chose la plus infime.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Will, sans trop savoir si cette question était la sienne, ou celle que Helen avait voulu entendre.

\- La peur. Vous craignez les changements qui pourraient se produire. Vous avez peur de l'inconnu, de ne jamais rejoindre les êtres que vous aimez. Vos plus petites actions vous rendent fou d'incertitude. ' _et si je buvais une tasse de thé ? Cela changerait-il la face du monde ? Qu'en est-il de prendre l'omnibus, ou bien le train ?'._ Il vient fatalement ce moment où, même si vous n'êtes pas du genre à vouloir tout contrôler, vous commencez à vous ériger gardien du temps, et vous vous assurez que tous les événements historiques dont vous avez déjà été témoin se déroulent comme ils l'ont fait dans votre espace-temps. Et vous n'hésitez pas à les y contraindre s'ils tardent à se mettre en branle. »  
Elle s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre, et sembla sortir de sa transe, incapable d'aller plus loin dans son discours.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez passé plus d'un siècle à vous réveiller chaque matin pour faire un brainstorming devant votre calendrier, à essayer de vous souvenir de tous les événements de la journée pour... Quoi ? Sortir et les faire se produire ? Vous ne pouviez pas être partout où quelque chose devait arriver... »

Ca expliquait pourquoi elle était devenue encore plus autoritaire depuis qu'elle avait réintégré le cours de son temps. Mais plus que cela, Will entrevoyait d'autant mieux la profondeur de ses blessures. Elle n'était plus la personne qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée.

« En effet, non. J'ai dû faire des choix. J'ai vite réalisé que la manière la plus judicieuse de procéder était d'aller à la source des événements qui allaient impacter le plus de gens, et les choses suivraient leur cours plus ou moins normalement.

Elle joignit les mains sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des vacances. C'est dingue. Fit remarquer Will en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil pour étirer ses bras, posés sur le bureau.

\- J'étais dingue. Confirma-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Le sérieux de son regard fit naître un frisson au plus profond de lui. Ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était un océan de culpabilité. Il déglutit. Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ce terme ?

\- J'ai déclenché la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Elle lâcha cette bombe d'information tel quel, aussi calmement que si elle récitait sa liste de courses. Pourtant, Will vit ses yeux luire de larmes, et bien qu'elle essayât, elle ne put cacher le frémissement qui secouait ses mains.

\- Littéralement, ajouterai-je. Continua-t-elle, sans réussir à afficher son habituel sourire taquin.

Will soupira, et se massa instinctivement les tempes.

\- La première guerre. Répéta-t-il bêtement, tentant de comprendre ce que sa patronne lui racontait. Attendez... Vous étiez à Sarajevo ?  
Les détails de sa leçon d'histoire lui revenaient peu à peu.

Helen se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Oui, Will. J'ai assassiné François Ferdinand. Confirma-t-elle.

Will était abasourdi. Ca ne faisait aucun sens. C'était fou, et ça ne correspondait en rien à l'histoire qu'on lui avait raconté.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Magnus. Je pensais que c'était un activiste serbe. C'est ce qui est écrit dans les livres d'histoire.

Elle eut un sourire amer et hocha la tête.

\- Gavrillo Princip. Exact. Je n'oublierai jamais son visage. Il avait seulement dix-neuf ans, c'était encore un petit garçon. Un petit garçon avec une arme à feu et de fortes convictions. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré à proprement dit, mais je l'ai observé, lui ainsi que ses amis pendant des jours. Je savais qu'il était celui qui était le moins susceptible de flancher. Mais je devait tout de même m'assurer qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Alors j'ai mis la main sur le même modèle de Browning que celui qu'il trimballait dans sa poche et l'ai suivi comme son ombre parmi la foule de ce vingt-huit juin. Il a bien pressé la détente. Une seule fois. La balle a atteint l'épouse de François en pleine poitrine. Le coup l'a comme réveillé et j'ai vu son visage pâlir lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il venait d'ôter la vie. Sa main tremblait et j'ai su qu'il ne tirerait pas une deuxième fois. Alors je l'ai fait pour lui. » Avoua-t-elle, cette fois bien ancrée dans le présent, comme si elle avait répété sa déclaration en vue d'un interrogatoire de police durant des années. Elle ne revivait plus ces événements.  
Will n'eut aucun problème à la croire sur parole. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose. Et elle était suffisamment détachée de son récit pour qu'il comprenne que sa froideur était la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de vivre avec ce poids.  
« Comment ce fait-il que vous n'aillez pas été arrêtée ?

Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai rapidement rangé mon arme dans ma poche. J'étais au beau milieu d'une vague de panique. Une femme devient toujours transparente dans ces circonstances. On cherche une arme encore fumante au bout du bras d'un homme. Et il était là, pensant certainement qu'il avait réussi. J'avais déguerpi avant que l'archiduc ou sa femme ne soient mort. »

Will avait la nausée. Helen Magnus avait dû jouer à Dieu durant un siècle pour préserver le futur, quel que soit le prix. Combien de personnes avait-elle tué en tirant sur François Ferdinand ? Probablement chaque gamin envoyé au front. Leur nombre incluait aussi les victimes de la seconde guerre. Elle vivait entourée des fantômes de milliards de vies qu'elle aurait facilement pu sauver. Et pourtant, n'avait-elle pas sauvé toutes les âmes qui peuplaient cette Terre à présent ?

« Magnus, vous deviez le faire. Quelqu'un le devait, non ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de capter son regard.

Elle secoua la tête violemment.

\- Non. Vous ne comprenez pas !

Une lueur sauvage animait ses yeux lorsqu'elle le fixa.

\- Je n'ai _rien_ changé. Rien du tout ! » Cria-t-elle, tapant du poing sur le bureau en se levant de son fauteuil, tentant désespérément de se faire comprendre.

Will leva un sourcil.

\- Ce n'était pas le but ?

\- Si. Dit-elle. Mais ma seule présence dans le passé aurait dû changer quelque chose, sinon tout.

Elle le fixa du regard, attendant qu'il trouve le fil de ses pensées, sans succès.

\- Will ! J'ai vu Nikola plusieurs fois. James savait ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'ai cassé le nez de John d'un coup de poing un peu trop vif. J'ai construit ce sanctuaire. J'ai pris une nouvelle identité sous le nom d'Helen Bancroft et vécu plusieurs vies en une. J'ai retiré des phénomènes de leur habitat naturel et mis en danger leur écosystème afin de sauver des villes... Et RIEN n'a changé. Absolument nada. »

Le flot de ses divagations s'assécha et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour calmer ses nerfs.

Le psy commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.  
« L'effet papillon n'existe pas, c'est ça ? Conclut-il en se grattant la nuque.

\- Bien plus que cela.

Le visage d'Helen se rapprocha du sien et il se sentit tel un écolier obligé de réciter une leçon qu'il n'aurait pas apprise. Il réfléchit, vite. Elle n'avait pas altéré le futur...

\- Tout est écrit. Lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais si tout était écrit, pourquoi Princip n'a-t-il pas tiré une deuxième fois pour tuer l'archiduc ?

Les lèvres d'Helen se contractèrent alors qu'elle penchait sa tête de côté, comme pour soupirer ' _vous atterrissez enfin'_. __

 _-_ Parce que c'est moi qui ai tiré. Finit-elle.

Will l'observa, la bouche entrouverte, l'incrédulité baignant son visage.

\- Quoi, vous voulez dire que la Première Guerre Mondiale a éclaté parce que Helen Magnus pensait qu'elle devait éclater pour respecter le cours du temps ?

Elle hocha la tête et il vit des larmes envahir ses yeux verdâtres.

\- Oh allez, Magnus... »

Avant qu'il puisse lui dire à quel point cette idée était stupide, ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds et les lumières s'évanouirent, remplacées par des signaux d'urgences bleus.

« Bon Dieu... Soupira Helen.

Will sauta au bas de son fauteuil.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ?

\- Le confinement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors que la question quittait ses lèvres, Will réalisa que sa partenaire ne sauraient rien de plus que lui et il se sentit idiot.

Cependant, Helen lui désigna du doigt les spots bleus.

\- L'un de nos résidents s'est échappé d'une aile sécurisée. C'est ce que le bleu signifie.

\- Parce qu'il y a d'autres couleurs ?

\- Oui.  
Elle ne prit pas la peine d'élaborer et alluma son bracelet de communication.

\- C'est Declan qui a activé le protocole de confinement. Expliqua-t-elle en lisant ses nouvelles notifications avant d'appeler son collègue.

\- Declan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque son visage se matérialisa face à elle.

\- Le casoar s'est échappé.

Les yeux d'Helen s'arrondirent.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?!

\- Wow, le casoar, c'est pas ce géant de bâtard qui ressemble à une autruche et qui a des épées à la place des serres ? Intervint Will.

\- Si. Il les a d'ailleurs utilisées pour sortir de sa cellule en passant à travers la porte. Etes-vous tous les deux dans un endroit sûr ? S'enquit Declan, l'air inquiet.

\- Euh, oui. Nous sommes dans le bureau de Will. Tous les accès devraient être verrouillés, ça devrait aller pour le moment. Mais nous devons agir rapidement. Si le casoar a réussi à détruire deux portes entre deux repas...

\- Je sais. J'ai Henry en ligne et Mark avec moi, ils sont en train d'essayer de localiser le casoar sur les images de surveillance. Je bouge avec mon équipe dès qu'on a un visuel. Expliqua-t-il.

Alors que Helen acquiesçait, le visage de Henry s'afficha sur un deuxième écran aux côtés de Declan.

\- Hé Doc. Tout est sous contrôle. Assura-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins. Corrigea Abby, venue d'un troisième écran holographique.

Will s'approcha de Helen, inquiet, afin de voir sa petite amie.

\- Abby ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

\- Nous sommes juste à côté de la cage dont est sorti la bestiole. C'est certainement l'endroit le plus sûr du coin puisqu'elle a mis tant d'énergie à sortir. Répondit Erika.

Helen sentit ses muscles se détendre lorsqu'elle comprit que l'ensemble de son équipe était en sécurité. Puis des petites bulles dans le bas de son ventre lui rappela que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton frère, mais j'ai peur qu'être enfermés tous les deux dans une bibliothèque ne soit pas la meilleure façon de créer des liens.  
Intervint Nikola, se joignant soudain à la conversation.

Son grain de sel étira les lèvre d'Helen d'un sourire amusé.

\- Un frère ? Magnus ? C'est quoi ce... Commença Will alors que tout le monde échangeait des regards interrogateurs.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment pour me présenter. Réprimanda Archibald en donnant un coup d'épaule à Nikola pour voir sa sœur.

\- Faites moi confiance, Archie, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Ces gamins n'aiment pas trop partager leur moman. Grimaça Nikola.

\- Tesla, je vous jure que...

\- Assez ! Cria Helen. Nous avons un dangereux phénomène qui rôde en liberté et j'apprécierais que vous vous comportiez en adultes responsables.

Lorsque son coup d'éclat eut provoqué le silence, elle se tourna vers Archibald.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui serait pris au piège dans une petite pièce avec un type qui peut lire dans ses pensées. Répondit Nikola.

Helen le fusilla du regard et se reconcentra sur son frère qui, elle en était sure, luttait contre une crise de levée d'yeux au ciel compulsif.

\- J'irais très bien s'il ne me polluait pas avec son angoisse. Je sens qu'il a déjà du mal à rester tranquille. N'y a-t-il rien qu'il puisse faire pour se rendre utile ?

\- Je suis désolée Archibald, le phénomène qui s'est échappé ne doit pas être sous-estimé. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité. De plus, nous ne savons pas ce qui l'a poussé à devenir violent. J'aimerais que Nikola reste avec toi. Quelque chose a clairement perturbé l'environnement du casoar, et le seule changement auquel je pense est ton retour.

Nikola s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Désolé de t'interrompre, mais tu ne crois pas que notre petit monstre de fille n'est pas un changement plus perturbant que mister Empath ici-présent ? Suggéra-t-il avant de se tourner vers Archibald. Sans vouloir vous offenser, camarade, mais...

Le plus jeune haussa une épaule.

\- Sans rancune. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Helen, frappés de stupeur, et elle se prit à espérer que le casoar enfoncerait la porte pour lui offrir une diversion face à toutes ces révélations sur sa vie intime.

Lorsque Declan ouvrit la bouche, elle se jura de lui témoigner toute sa gratitude pour l'avoir tirée de ce mauvais pas.

« La supposition de Tesla me semble assez raisonnable. Accorda-t-il.

\- C'est tout vu dans ce cas. Je te rejoins. Monsieur McRae, seriez-vous assez aimable pour me transmettre les codes de verrouillage des portes de sécurité ? Ou devrai-je saboter le système ? Ordonna Nikola.  
Les poings d'Helen se serrèrent.

\- Nikola, ne soit pas stupide ! »

L'écran montrant les visages d'Archibald et Nikola disparurent, suivi de celui de Declan, et Helen grogna, exaspérée. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Will, il croisa les bras sur son torse, blasé.

« Un frère, hein ?

\- Ca, et... Oh merde c'est Tesla le père ! S'exclama Henry. »

 **Pour info... oui oui, il y aura une suite, et pas dans dix mois quand meme XD.**


	34. Chapter 34

« Alors quoi ? On ne mérite pas de rencontrer votre frère ? »

L'accusation de Will blessa Helen, dont la mâchoire se contracta en signe de défiance.

Il lui était épuisant de devoir justifier le moindre de ses actes, ou actes manqués, et elle se demanda si cette mode allait encore durer longtemps.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Will. Soupira-t-elle lorsque sa colère était retombée. Je comptais vous le faire rencontrer ce soir, pour tout vous dire. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de jouer l'infirmière en soignant l'ego de Will, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire depuis son bureau, et l'équipe de techniciens mettrait quelques minutes pour localiser leur fugitif. Alors autant profiter des quelques instants dont ils disposaient pour vider leur sac.

« Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Ça fait des mois qu'on est là. » Protesta le psychiatre.

Il commençait à se lasser de cette habitude qu'elle avait de dissimuler des choses jusqu'à ce qu'il lui paraisse être opportun de partager l'information, ou bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait tout bonnement plus le choix de le faire.

« Je pensais qu'il était mort, d'accord ? Il était en mission lorsque Praxis a explosé, et il n'est rentré qu'hier. Qu'aurais-je dit ? ' _Oh, au fait, j'ai découvert que j'avais un demi-frère. Mais il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.'_? » Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant au mur, près de la porte, les mains jointes dans son dos.

Le ton qu'elle employa le vexa. Il n'était pas un gamin grognon qui avait besoin d'être corrigé. Mais ce qui blessa le plus Will était qu'elle s'était imposé de cacher son deuil face à ses amis, sans penser qu'ils seraient ravis de l'aider. Il souffla de colère. Certaines de ses manières victoriennes avaient fait tant de racines en elle qu'elle en mourrait probablement étouffée.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure manière d'introduire le sujet, mais au moins c'en est une. Et nous vous aurions soutenue. Déclara-t-il, les bras ouverts en signe inconscient de bonne volonté.

Helen laissa échapper un rire amère.

« Oh, c'est vrai, de la même manière que vous m'avez aidée à surmonter la mort de Biggie. » répondit-elle avec mépris, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes, avant de se détourner de Will pour les chasser, se maudissant d'être si sensible.

Will se sentit si coupable que son estomac se serra, et il baissa le regard, plein de honte. Elle avait raison. Ils l'avaient laissée tomber lorsqu'elle avait eu le plus besoin d'eux, continuant de la blâmer pour avoir gardé son plan pour elle et leur avoir fait croire à sa mort.

Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Magnus. » Avoua-t-il.

Et c'était sincère. Il s'était senti comme un pion dans son jeu d'échec, un pion qu'elle pouvait virer et mettre au service de leurs ennemis, abandonner après des années de loyaux services. Et pourtant, elle avait fait amende honorable, et pas seulement en lui offrant de devenir son adjoint à la tête du sanctuaire elle lui avait offert un foyer. Sa chambre était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, comme si (et il était sûr que c'était le cas), elle l'avait dessinée sur mesure. Elle avait même déménagé certains de ses biens les plus précieux, avait-il découvert, les sauvant ainsi de l'explosion de leur ancien sanctuaire. Son intention n'était pas de s'assurer que son pion était toujours de son côté elle accueillait un ami chez lui.  
Helen ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur de ses mots, et les laissa l'apaiser. Elle les sentit s'échouer contre elle, et lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'elle n'allait pas lui sembler faible, elle se retourna pour regarder son protégé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Reconnaître ses erreurs n'était pas son point fort, mais s'arrêter à un simple 'désolé' était minable.

« De ne pas avoir compris que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez. De vous avoir reproché d'avoir fait des choix difficiles alors que vous cherchiez seulement à nous protéger. De ne pas vous montrer assez, ou même un tant soit peu de gratitude. Et de malgré tout vous demander encore de la transparence. Vous reprocher des décisions pour lesquelles nous ne nous étions pas concertés était plus facile que de s'habituer aux changements, et j'ai été assez faible pour aller droit à la facilité. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse, mais ce que nous avons vu dans les flammes du vieux sanctuaire ? C'est que nous étions tous redevenus orphelins, alors que nous nous étions fait à l'idée que nous vieillirions et mourrions sous votre toit, alors que vous... Pleine d'élégance, vous continueriez votre vie, et ouvririez vos bras et votre porte à d'autres cassos. »

Il avait fait quelques pas vers son mentor tout en parlant, et lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, il se sentit comme nu. Il venait de se dévoiler comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait devant elle, et c'était aussi libérateur que gênant. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle se sentait lorsqu'elle était assise face à lui pour lui parler de sa culpabilité, de sa douleur et de ses espérances ?

Son visage montrait qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à accepter ses excuses, et qu'elle était émue, dans une certaine mesure, par le sentiment d'appartenance de Will. Mais son visage ne montrait rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait bénie d'être entourée d'amis si fidèles et attentionnés. 'Cassos'... Oui, c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des marginaux dans chacun desquels elle se retrouvait. Peut-être, elle devait bien l'admettre, parce qu'ils étaient au moins en partie orphelins. Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient trouvé un endroit et des amis qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme un chez eux, et fière de voir quelles belles personnes ces jeunes gens étaient devenus. Les mots de Will résonnaient en elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était, elle aussi, sentie 'orpheline' sans eux.  
Avant qu'elle puisse formuler une réponse, il eut un sourire forcé.

« Et vous savez quoi ? Je déteste l'admettre, mais Tesla est sûrement le moins immature d'entre nous. » Déclara-t-il, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette fois, le rire qui sortit de la gorge de Helen était réel. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer quelle raison Will pouvait bien avoir pour un jour dire cela de Nikola.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un maigre mais taquin sourire.

Son protégé haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne semble pas trop décontenancé par le fait que vous lui ayez caché que vous aviez un frère. » Observa-t-il.

Ca pouvait, pensa-t-elle, paraître étrange de la part de Nikola. Mais encore une fois, ils n'avaient jamais tout partagé. En partie parce que deviner et creuser pour en découvrir plus à son sujet était l'un de passe-temps favoris de Nikola, mais aussi parce qu'ils respectaient le silence de l'autre. Du moins lorsque le génie ne planifiait pas un désastre.

« Quelle est votre conclusion ?

\- Il vous connaît assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce que vous gardez des choses pour vous que vous ne vous souciez pas de lui.

\- Et vous non ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent dans l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un signe que leur complicité passée n'avait pas tout à fait disparu.

Will baissa le regard, quelque peu honteux de savoir qu'il allait possiblement la blesser une nouvelle fois.

« Parfois je me demande si je vous connais encore, même un peu.

Helen hocha la tête.

\- Je connais la sensation. » souffla-t-elle.

Après tout, elle avait pensé connaître Nikola par cœur, alors qu'elle avait mal interprété chacun de ses gestes au cours des quatre derniers mois.

« Will, je suis profondément désolée de vous avoir tous considérés comme acquis. Et je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de renouer nos liens. Ce dernier siècle m'a changée, c'est vrai, mais s'il m'a aidé à en quelque sens, c'est à me faire prendre conscience que je ne me suis jamais aussi sentie à ma place que dans cette équipe. » Admit-elle.

Will serra les lèvres, relâchant sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue, et tendit une main vers son amie, hochant la tête d'un air rassurant lorsqu'elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Dr. Helen Magnus, je présume ? Moi c'est Will. Will Zimmerman. Je crois que vous m'avez sauvé la vie quand j'étais gosse. » Se présenta-t-il.

Son sourire était taquin, mais son regard n'aurait pu être plus sérieux, et l'amour inscrit sur son visage fit fondre le cœur d'Helen qui se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

« Venez-là, petite canaille. » murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main, seulement dans le but de l'attirer contre elle pour l'étreindre.

Il fut pris de court, mais lui rendit son étreinte avec enthousiasme, et enfouit son nez dans ses longs cheveux.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il embrassait une meurtrière, enceinte du dernier membre d'une espèce qui avait réduit la race humaine en esclavage durant des siècles, et il la serra plus fort encore, à en laisser des bleus sur son épaule et son flanc, espérant la libérer de ses fardeaux. Et comme si elle sentait ce qu'il essayait de faire, elle resserra son emprise sur lui, s'ancra dans le présent et dans le confort que lui offrait le sentiment de se sentir enfin chez elle.

« Alors, vous n'avez même pas ouvert le manuel, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle, brisant l'agréable silence qui les entourait.

Il la maudit de briser ce moment avant d'agripper ses coudes pour reculer d'un pas sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

« Mais si ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Menteur. L'accusa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Hé, j'ai lu les deux cents premières pages ! Contra-t-il, non sans fierté.

\- Ah. Encore trois cent pages avant d'atteindre le protocole de confinement. » L'informa-t-elle.

Will grimaça. Il sentait que c'était un reproche déguisé. Et elle avait raison après tout. Elle avait fait de lui son associé, il était naturel de s'attendre à ce qu'il ait lu le maudit manuel. Mais il avait été découragé par l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage, et distrait par toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'il lui restait encore à découvrir au sujet de son nouvel environnement.  
Ça, et légiférer pour réviser les lois du réseau leur prenait beaucoup de temps. Temps qu'il n'aurait pas rechigné à passer sur un canapé à lire les précieux détails que Magnus fournissait sur les caractéristiques du nouveau bâtiment.

Le bracelet de communication d'Helen émit un léger signal, et elle recula d'un pas afin de prendre l'appel d'Henry.

« Doc, on a localisé le piaf flippant. J'ai pensé que vous seriez rassurée de savoir qu'il n'en a après personne, mais vous n'allez pas aimer ça quand je vais vous dire où il est. Annonça le technicien qui parlait si vite qu'un inconnu qui n'était pas habitué à ses maladresse n'aurait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Viens-en au fait, Henry ! Ordonna Helen en guettant les réactions de Will du coin de l'œil.

Les épaules du jeune homme se contractèrent et ses lèvres s'inclinèrent en un rictus.

\- Il essaie de rentrer dans votre chambre. Grommela-t-il tout en partageant les images de sécurité.

Helen se redressa.

\- Votre chambre ? Que peut-il bien vouloir y faire ? Demanda Will, les sourcils froncés.

Elle esquiva la question et se concentra sur Henry.

\- Henry, l'équipe de Declan est-elle protégée ? S'enquit-elle.

Sa question sembla le reconcentrer. Il sentait à son absence d'hésitation qu'elle avait un plan.

\- Euh, oui, ils ont pris les casques éliminateurs de bruits. Répondit-il.

\- Qu'en est-il de Nikola ?

Henry jeta un œil à son écran d'ordinateur pour vérifier l'avancée du vampire.

\- Il est toujours en route vers vous. On ne lui a pas donné la position du casoar. »

Helen hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que Declan avait pensé qu'il serait de trop dans son équipe. Le jeune soldat n'était  
pas habitué à voir ses ordres bafoués, et avait été franchement énervé, à plusieurs reprises, de devoir travailler avec l'équipe canadienne. Pas qu'il reproche à Helen de manquer d'autorité ( _« du moment que personne n'est tué, ça reste votre technique de travail, Magnus »_ ), mais il préférait son organisation au carré quand il avait les commandes.

« As-tu sa position actuelle ? Continua Helen.

\- Yep, il vient de sortir de l'ascenseur, il tourne vers vous. Il a encore deux portes à déverrouiller. » _S'il ne tombe pas sur une jarre à biscuits en route_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Il avait remarqué que Tesla s'était massé l'estomac durant tout le long de son trajet en ascenseur.

« Bien. Henry, j'ai besoin que tu déverrouilles toutes les zones, à l'exception des couloirs qui bordent mes appartements. Maintenant que la menace est isolée, il est inutile d'effrayer le reste de nos résidents. Et les portes ne feront que ralentir Declan et son équipe. Une fois que tu as fait ça, attrape moi deux casques suppresseurs de bruits et rejoins moi sur le toit. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

\- Ouais, en supposant que vous me donniez vos accès au protocole. Répondit Henry, déjà attelé à la tâche.

Helen acquiesça.

\- Je te les envoie dès à présent. Promit-elle en ouvrant un nouveau message vierge sur son outil afin de lui transmettre ses codes.

\- Allez-vous partager votre plan avec le reste de la classe ? S'impatienta Will qui tentait vainement de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si son frère la comprenait mieux que son équipe. Il avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer en personne.

\- Cette espèce de casoar a muté de façon encore inexpliquée. Commença Helen, Les sons qu'il émet correspondent à des fréquences particulières. Nous ne pouvons pas percevoir la plupart d'entre eux, mais il semblerait qu'il ait la capacité d'assourdir ses ennemis, ou de leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Certaines personnes ont aussi prétendu souffrir de nausée à son contact. » Elle laissa une chance à ses coéquipiers de saisir ces informations avant de poursuivre.

« Je pense que s'il peut produire ces sons, il doit aussi pouvoir capter des fréquences que nous n'entendons pas.

Will secoua la tête, à bout de patience.

\- Tout ça est vraiment très intéressant, mais où voulez-vous en venir, Magnus ?

Helen se mordit la lèvre.

\- Le disque dur qui contient la conscience d'Ashley se trouve dans ma chambre. Leur rappela-t-elle. Il a commencé à émettre de la lumière avant-hier, sans doute à cause de l'enfant que je porte. En tout cas, il se pourrait très bien qu'il émette également des sons, sur une fréquence qui pourrait déranger, voire même blesser le casoar.

Will fronça les sourcils.

\- Sa cellule n'est pas insonorisée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Seulement afin que nous ne soyons pas affectés par son grondement. Mais l'isolation ne va pas dans les deux sens.

\- Je suis le seul à penser que mon premier réflexe serait de fuir loin du son qui fait mal, et pas de m'en rapprocher ? Demanda Henry tout en entrant dans les paramètres de confinement.

Will se tourna vers Helen, pensant que la réaction d'Henry était tout à fait sensée.

\- Je chercherais la source pour la neutraliser. Corrigea-t-elle. Et c'est pour cela que ce spécimen est ici. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à détruire ce qui ne lui plaît pas.

La bouche de son associé s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'il saisissait enfin ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Alors vous comptez récupérer le disque dur avant qu'il ne puisse mettre les griffes dessus. Conclut-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer de la dissuader, arguant que Declan était déjà bien en chemin pour injecter un sédatif au phénomène, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en glissant sur le côté, et Nikola apparut, une main sur la hanche.

\- Je déteste arriver en retard à une fête. Se plaignit-il. Ai-je raté quelque chose ?

Helen le saisit par le bras, lui adressant à peine un regard alors qu'elle sortait du bureau.

\- Tu rattraperas ton retard en chemin, on va dans ma chambre.

\- Bonté divine, Helen, la grossesse te ferait donc aussi cet effet ? »

 **Ce chapitre devait etre plus long... Mais cette réplique de Nikola faisait une parfaite transition XD. Désolée...  
**


	35. Chapter 35

« D'abord, je dois dire que tu es brillante. Bien que je n'aie jamais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet. Ceci dit... Je suis outré. Déclara Nikola, tenant la porte pour laisser Helen émerger sur le toit.  
Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur en le doublant, et il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.  
\- Quand avons-nous arrêté de partager nos jouets ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, son habituel sourire félin au lèvres (celui qui laissait entrevoir ses canines). Helen le trouva ridiculement, et dans ces circonstances, ennuyeusement attirant.  
Il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris qu'elle ait profité de son petit voyage dans le temps pour trouver un moyen de sauver sa fille. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela quelque peu étrange, à son arrivée, de ne pas trouver ce jeune reliquat de l'histoire de John et Helen en train de sautiller à travers le nouveau sanctuaire, armes au poing, menaçant tout être vivant croisant son chemin... Elle était un mélange si... parfait de ses parents. Et par sympathie pour Helen, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet.  
Avait-il un jour imaginé qu'elle volerait l'un des disques de stockage que le sénat Praxien utilisait pour stocker la conscience de ceux qu'ils exécutaient sans jugement ? Ou qu'elle hackerait le bouclier électro-magnétique de son alter ego passé pour dériver l'énergie de sa fille et la stocker dans le-dit disque ? Non. C'était insensé.

Génial, mais insensé. Deux qualités qu'il admirait chez une femme.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, cela expliquait les étranges signatures énergétiques qu'il avait trouvé en se penchant sur les données du bouclier électro-magnétique la nuit fatidique durant laquelle Ashley s'était téléportée, elle et ses petits amis mutants, après avoir hésité à tuer sa mère. Cela pouvait aussi, d'une certaine manière, expliquer l'étrange vision qu'il avait partagé avec Helen, à peine deux nuits plus tôt. Bien qu'il ne trouvât pas le rapport avec Ashley.  
« Tu seras libre de l'étudier dès que nous l'aurons récupéré. Promit Helen.  
\- Attendez... _Nous_ ? Ne devriez-vous pas y aller mollo ? S'inquiéta Will, montrant son estomac pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des conditions afin de combattre un phénomène.  
Helen fusilla son protégé du regard.  
\- Je suis enceinte, pas impotente. » Le réprimanda-t-elle.  
Un regard vers Tesla lui suffit à se rendre compte que le scientifique n'essaierait même pas de se ranger de son côté, et le jeune homme abandonna, se tournant vers Henry, dont l'expression semblait dire _'désolé mec, elle ne m'écoute jamais non plus.'_.  
Cela forçait l'admiration de Nikola de voir qu'elle était prête pour un peu d'action alors qu'il aurait avec plaisir passé son tour pour s'allonger dans son coin et prier la mort de le délivrer promptement de ses souffrances physiques. Être 'enceinte' lui insufflait le gonflait d'amour pour sa défunte mère. Oh quelles atroces souffrances avait-elle dû affronter pour lui permettre de voir le jour !  
Il y avait cependant deux choses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas résister : Helen, et la perspective de jouer avec un morceau de technologie avancée.  
« Allons-y. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps. Leur rappela Helen.  
Henry jeta un œil à sa tablette, vérifiant que le phénomène était toujours retenu par la porte, et jugeant que la dite-porte ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il montra du doigt le matériel qu'il avait ramené avec lui.  
\- Vos casques sont connectés sur un canal différent de ceux de Declan, pour éviter les interférences. Nous serons les seuls à pouvoir vous entendre. Et j'ai aussi amené des stunners.  
Helen acquiesça, et s'empara du casque qu'il lui tendait, d'un air reconnaissant.  
\- Bien pensé. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à les utiliser. »  
Nikola n'était pas enchanté d'avoir à porter l'une de ces stupides inventions sur ses pauvres oreilles sensibles, mais il accepta tout de même, non sans réticence, le casque qu'il plaça sur sa tête, confiant à sa mémoire qu'Helen lui en devrait une. Bien qu'il fut possible qu'elle prétende qu' _il_ lui en devait une. En fait, cela dépendait de s'il comptaient depuis 1871, 1943, la conférence qu'elle avait tenue à Rome et qui avait été si grossièrement interrompue, ou le jour où elle avait décidé de se rayer de la surface de la planète.  
« Nikola ? Lui parvint la voix d'Helen à travers ses écouteurs lorsqu'ils furent tout deux équipés.  
\- Fin prêt. Confirma-t-il. Ces trucs ne sont pas si mal après tout. Je n'entends même plus Ernest et Bart, ce qui est très appréciable. » Ajouta-t-il, visiblement impressionné.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand deux regards exaspérés se tournèrent vers lui, lui rappelant qu'ils pouvaient toujours entendre quelconque commentaire désobligeant sortait de sa bouche.  
« Comment comptes-tu franchir la fenêtre ? » S'enquit-il, se souvenant d'avoir entendu dire que les baies vitrées étaient quasiment incassables. Il n'avait bien sûr pas résisté à l'envie de vérifier cette affirmation lui-même. Après tout, c'était un homme de science.  
Helen tendit le bras pour attraper son pistolet, qu'elle portait (par habitude plus que par réelle nécessité) à sa cuisse. Lorsque ses doigts se heurtèrent à son absence palpable, elle se maudit dans sa barbe.  
Bien sûr, Nikola l'avait surprise avant qu'elle ne puisse s'installer à son bureau ce matin-là. Elle n'avait pas sorti son glock de son tiroir.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller chercher une arme avant que le casoar n'ait eu le temps de détruire la porte de sa chambre, et probablement également ce qu'il restait de sa fille. Cependant, une arme apparut dans son champ de vision avant qu'une idée folle puisse lui venir à l'esprit, et elle dévisagea Will, incrédule.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« J'ai appris des meilleurs. » Articula-t-il, sachant que son amie n'aurait aucun problème à lire sur ses lèvres.  
Helen laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et accepta le pistolet, réchauffé par son séjour prolongé sous le T-shirt de Will.  
Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, alors elle courut jusqu'au bord du toit, sans s'arrêter lorsque le sentiment délirant d'être à un pas de la mort la saisit.  
Elle connaissait chaque recoin du bâtiment, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être juste au dessus de ses quartiers, elle s'aligna de profil au bord du toit et s'accroupit afin que sa main droite atteigne à peu près le même niveau que la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle s'assura que son angle était bon, et tira une première fois, une deuxième, puis une troisième, visant toujours le même point, priant pour que ses balles altèrent la solidité du matériau.  
Au troisième coup de feu, Nikola l'avait rejoint, étirant son cou pour jauger l'efficacité de sa technique.  
« Je parie que tu n'avais pas pensé que tu aurais un jour besoin d'entrer par effraction dans ta propre maison quand tu as choisi les fenêtres. Remarqua-t-il lorsqu'il fut clair que la baie vitrée ne céderait pas.  
\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il, une paume tournée vers le ciel, figé dans cette attitude maniérée qu'il arborait lorsqu'il lui venait une idée.  
Helen pesa le pour et le contre de lui laisser les trois dernières balles du chargeur, mais jugea qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle posa l'arme dans sa main, en espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.  
Rapide comme l'éclair, Nikola vida le chargeur avec une précision qui l'impressionna compte tenu qu'il n'avait jamais été bon tireur. Comme il l'avait calculé, la vitre se brisa, laissant une ouverture triangulaire qu'il pensait assez large pour les laisser entrer, bien que pas sans éviter quelques écorchures.  
Helen pencha la tête de côté, impressionnée.  
« Les maths, Helen. Et _un brin_ de physique, Se vanta-t-il, Mais personne ne te bat sur des cibles vivantes. Concéda-t-il.  
Elle sourit.  
\- Pas que tu te sentes le moins du monde concerné. Plaisanta-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Acquiesça-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.  
\- Henry, je te fais confiance pour nous faire passer les stunners lorsque nous serons en bas. » Ordonna Helen en se tournant vers son jeune technicien.

Henry hocha la tête, se préparant mentalement pour la prochaine partie du plan. Il l'avait vu faire un bon nombre de trucs incroyablement dangereux durant les deux décennies qu'il avait passé avec elle, mais il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à la voir se balancer du haut d'un bâtiment de cinq étages sans se sentir faible et être pris de sueurs froides.  
Helen s'agrippa à la murette, dos au vide qui attendait de l'absorber, et se hissa tête en bas, droite comme un I, les phalanges blanchies par l'effort. Elle inspira profondément, prit le temps d'observer le paysage (quoiqu'à l'envers), avant d'effectuer un mouvement de balancier, créant un angle droit avec ses jambes, parallèles au sol, loin en dessous d'elle. Elle se propulsa ensuite dans les airs, espérant que ses jambes auraient assez d'élan pour atteindre l'intérieur de la chambre.  
Elle atterrit à peine un étage en dessous, accroupie un peu trop près du rebord de la fenêtre à son goût. Se sentant tirée en arrière par le vide, elle s'agrippa où elle put, se lacérant la paume de main sur le verre brisé, et sauta à terre, le cœur battant la chamade. La douleur courrait le long de ses nerfs de manière insupportable.  
Nikola la suivit, totalement métamorphosé, et la trouva déjà plongée dans son coffre en bois, vidant son contenu pour en sortir une sorte de cube métallique qui diffusait une douce lumière bleue layette. Il sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir en voyant l'objet, mais fut distrait par des vibrations provenant de sa droite. Il tourna la tête et dut contenir la panique qui l'envahit. La porte venait de céder, et une sorte de dindon géant à l'air énervé s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il n'avait visiblement pas anticipé de se retrouver nez à nez avec qui que ce soit, et durant quelques secondes, il s'immobilisa, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.  
« Helen, nous avons de la compagnie. » Chuchota Nikola, qui fit bien attention à ne pas faire un seul geste assez brusque pour être interprété comme une menace par l'animal.  
Helen fit marche arrière vers la fenêtre, rigoureusement lente, serrant son précieux trésor contre son estomac, sans rompre le contact visuel avec son résident.  
« Sors. Je te couvre. » Lui ordonna le physicien, ses griffes prêtes à transformer le casoar en filets pour le dîner.  
Son amie ouvrait la bouche pour le menacer de l'escorter personnellement jusqu'à une cellule de sécurité maximale s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'écorcher l'un des phénomènes qui vivait sous son toit. Mais le mouvement soudain du casoar la coupa. Il baissa la tête, la rentrant dans son torse, et la cryptozoologiste reconnut-là le premier signe qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre un grondement qui risquait de les secouer.  
« Vite, derrière le lit ! » somma-t-elle, saisissant l'avant bras de Nikola pour le guider au sol, sans se soucier ni de la douleur lancinante qu'elle déclencha en contractant son membre blessé, ni de l'affreuse tache de sang qu'elle laisserait sur le blazer de Nikola.  
Ils étaient presque au sol quand le casoar fut secoué par un courant électrique et tomba inconscient à leurs pieds, révélant une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années, d'apparence masculine, campée dans l'encadrement de la porte, stunner en main.  
« Pile à l'heure. S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire fier en enlevant son casque pour passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure bleu électrique.  
\- Jess ! Parfait timing, comme d'habitude. Confirma Helen, jetant son propre équipement sur son lit avant de s'agenouiller près du casoar pour prendre son pouls.  
\- Magnus ?! Bon sang que faites-vous ici ? » S'exclama Declan en rentrant dans la pièce.  
Elle choisit d'ignorer la question pour se concentrer sur leur prochain problème : que feraient-ils du phénomène ? Ils avaient tout au plus une demie heure avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Ils n'avaient pas d'habitat isolé disponible, et aucun moyen d'éteindre le disque dur Praxien, ni de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il faisait au casoar, quoi que cela fut.  
« Il se réveille déjà. Observa-t-elle en testant les réflexes de l'animal avec une infinie douceur.  
Jeremiah, un grand homme noir d'une vingtaine d'années entra dans la chambre et lui tendit un pistolet hypodermique.  
Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et planta l'aiguille dans le flanc du casoar sans perdre un instant.  
\- Le sédatif devrait nous donner une heure ou deux. Ce qui est loin d'être suffisant pour trouver une solution à long-terme à ce problème. Expliqua-t-elle en caressant le plumage de l'oiseau.  
\- J'en déduis que vous avez trouvé la cause de ce tapage ? Demanda Declan en décroisant les bras.  
\- La seule explication que je puisse trouver est que cet engin, Commença-t-elle en montrant du doigt le disque dont Nikola l'avait débarrassée, Émet une sorte d'infrason. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'en empêcher.  
\- Je vais anticiper un peu et supposer que le détruire n'est pas une option. Intervint Jess, une pointe de déception cachée par son fort accent nord-irlandais.  
\- Vous voulez essayer ? Grogna Nikola dont le cynisme était grinçant.  
Si le fait qu'ils venaient de risquer leur vie pour sauver cet objet était un signe assez clair qu'il possédait une grande valeur, la défense sauvage qu'en faisait Tesla ajoutait cependant une touche spéciale à l'affaire, et Jess eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Ça ne réglerait de toute façon pas entièrement le problème. Nous sommes amenés à travailler avec un nombre croissant de technologies praxiennes. Et nous n'avons pas les moyens de vérifier que chaque pièce d'équipement n'émet pas d'ultra ou d'infrasons. Argumenta Helen.  
Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit que Will et Henry les avaient rejoints et suivaient la conversation depuis le couloir.  
\- Nous devons trouver une solution. Conclut-elle.  
Declan posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.  
\- Pas vous. Vous devriez faire recoudre cette main. Et vous en avez fait bien assez pour quelqu'un qui avait pris une journée de congés. »  
Elle aurait protesté si elle n'avait pas croisé le regard menaçant de Will.  
Après tout, elle avait choisi de fusionner trois sanctuaires justement afin de gérer ce genre de crises plus sereinement. L'un des buts annexes était aussi de permettre à chacun de bénéficier d'un peu plus de temps libre. Pas qu'elle se sentit moins coupable de prendre du temps pour elle.  
« En êtes-vous absolument sûr ? Demanda-t-elle, peu désireuse de laisser un ami gérer tout seul ce genre de problème.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le monopole du miracle. Confirma-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, Je vais monter une équipe pour nettoyer ce désastre. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez trouver une autre chambre pour une ou deux nuits. » Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.  
Elle se tourna pour dresser un état des lieux. La porte était brisée au sol, et ses éclats de bois se mêlaient aux bris de verre et aux traînées de sang, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était entêtée à choisir une bonne vieille double porte en bois lorsqu'elle avait dessiné sa chambre. Elle fit la moue lorsque son regard se posa sur son lit à baldaquin. Deux des balles qu'elle ou Nikola avait tirées avaient éraflé les belles sculptures de l'une des canopées en acajou. Cela deviendrait une bonne anecdote un jour...  
 _Oh, ça ? Ca date du jour où ton père et moi avons décidé d'entrer par effraction dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre._

 **Plus tard, à l'infirmerie :**

Nikola était partagé entre l'envie de courir s'enfermer dans son laboratoire afin d'étudier l'artefact qui les berçait toujours de sa lumière bleutée, et celle de rester là où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'Helen soit recousue et sure qu'aucun nerf ou tendon n'était endommagé, et prête à lui dévoiler les mystères de son petit trésor.  
Alors il était assis sur l'un des tabouret disponibles, à tourner et retourner l'objet dans ses mains alors qu'Henry observait ses gestes par-dessus son épaule. Helen, quant à elle, examinait sa main sous une lampe-loupe, outils prêts à opérer.  
Le génie dut chasser la main de son apprenti alors qu'elle s'approchait de la machine.  
« On touche avec les yeux. » Le serina-t-il.  
Le visage d'Henry s'assombrit, et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour protester, mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Ses yeux disaient tout ce qu'il ressentait. Sa sœur était soi-disant enfermée là-dedans, se souvint Nikola. Le vampire considérait l'artefact comme une fabuleuse réalisation d'ingénierie, quelque chose qu'il se devait de comprendre et de maîtriser pour le bien de la recherche et du savoir. Pour Henry, c'était bien sûr tout cela, mais c'était également la matérialisation de quelque chose de bien plus sentimental et saisissant. Alors il lui confia avec révérence avec un hochement de tête, acceptant sa défaite, et se leva en soupirant faiblement avant de se rapprocher d'Helen. Il s'accouda à la table, séparé d'elle par la surface métallique, et observa sa main à travers la loupe suspendue entre eux.  
« Je pensais que la blessure était plus profonde. » Admit-il d'un air songeur.  
Helen hocha la tête. C'était aussi ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle plia ses phalanges, doucement. Le mouvement ne lui coûta aucun effort, et ne lui fit ressentir aucune douleur, alors quelle s'était sentie à deux doigts de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait fait le même geste, à peine trente minutes auparavant.  
« Nos disputes vont être bien plus intéressantes maintenant. » Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et étudia ses possibilités. Elle pouvait recoudre. Mais si leur supposition était exacte, sa paume cicatriserait en un rien de temps.  
« Je n'irais pas si vite en besogne, Nikola. Il est probable que ma cicatrisation revienne à la normale une fois que l'enfant sera né. » Expliqua-t-elle.  
Elle doutait fortement qu'elle était en train de se transformer en s _anguine vampiris_. Pas qu'elle en ait eu envie de toute façon.  
Nikola eut une moue déçue.  
« Et puis quoi ? Tu seras de nouveau mortelle ? On t'entendra te plaindre parce que tes cheveux blanchissent et que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle ride ? »  
L'attention d'Henry fut détournée de l'appareil qu'il essayait de décoder, et il se tourna vers l'endroit où Helen et Nikola se toisaient, pour ne voir que le visage de sa mère adoptive et son sourire désolé alors qu'elle caressait la joue du génie comme elle l'avait souvent fait pour lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.  
« Doc ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant que sa vie était sur le point de subir plus de changements que ce qu'il s'était imaginé ce matin-là au réveil.  
Il était réellement heureux de savoir que le père du bébé était Tesla. Il avait appris à apprécier l'homme, et avait su voir au delà de sa carapace faite d'attitudes maniérées. Il était (c'était discutable) un homme bon. Et quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin d'assassiner qui que ce soit pour trouver la paix intérieure, et il ne briserait pas le cœur d'Helen à répétition. Ils seraient les parents les plus atypiques qu'il ait jamais vus, mais ça ne pouvait être que drôle.  
Cela faisait trop de révélations pour un seul jour, réalisa Nikola lorsque les traits paisibles d'Helen se contractèrent et que la chaleur de sa main quitta sa joue.  
Il se tourna de moitié pour inclure Henry dans la conversation.  
« Notre enfant est l'équivalent vampirique du SIDA. Et j'ai contaminé Helen. Avoua-t-il.  
Helen secoua la tête en soupirant, exaspérée.  
\- Nikola ! Le réprimanda-t-elle, Pourrais-tu, une fois dans ta vie arrêter de te châtier ? Il faut deux personnes pour concevoir un enfant.  
Henry leur fit signe de la main.  
\- Hé ho ! Intervint-il, pas le moins du monde intéressé par les détails de la conception.  
Helen s'excusa d'un regard.  
\- La population de _sanguine vampiris_ était régulée par leur biologie unique en son genre. Chaque grossesse réduisait l'espérance de vie du parent qui se trouvait être du même sexe que l'enfant. Ma grossesse a accéléré mon vieillissement. C'est pour ça que je suis convaincue que j'attends une fille. » Expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.  
Le visage d'Henry se couvrit du voile de l'horreur. Elle _devait_ vivre. Elle avait réussi à créer l'endroit idéal pour poursuivre sa mission de protection et d'étude des phénomènes, l'endroit idéal pour fonder une famille. Elle devait surveiller ses arrière-arrière- _arrière_ petits enfants en train de jouer dans la rivière, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, l'air amusé, et murmurer ses pensées à la mémoire d'Henry Foss.  
« J'ai presque deux cent soixante-quinze ans, et je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir pris plus de dix ans depuis l'injection du sang originel. Leur rappela-t-elle.  
En entendant cela, Nikola l'étudia des pieds à la tête.  
\- Même pas cinq. Corrigea-t-il.  
Elle leva un sourcil.  
\- Vile flatteur. Tout ça pour dire que je ne pense pas que cet enfant me volera un millénaire. Alors j'apprécierais que tu oublies cela, Henry, et que tu n'ébruites pas le sujet. Nikola et moi serons les seuls concernés par cette mutation. Il est inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde. »  
En réalité, Nikola serait le seul à lui interdire de mourir. Pas qu'elle lui en tint rigueur. Il finirait par errer seul, le dernier des Cinq, ses épaules affaiblies par le poids de sa croix.  
Elle était vraiment désolée pour lui. Cette malédiction était la pire des choses qu'elle ait pu connaître. Mais savoir qu'elle en était débarrassée ? Qu'elle finirait bien par mourir un jour, quand bien même cela lui prendrait encore quelques siècles ? Elle était reconnaissante. Elle avait croqué la vie à pleines dents. Elle pouvait mourir dès à présent en sachant qu'elle laissait un réseau de sanctuaires neuf et opérationnel entre de bonnes mains.  
Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant : elle était curieuse de voir Henry devenir père, elle tentait toujours de trouver un moyen de ramener Ashley, et... Oui, elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait à trouver de l'enthousiasme à l'idée de rencontrer la petite sœur d'Ashley. Une tonne de questions l'assaillait : A quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Aurait-elle une masse de boucles blondes et des yeux d'un bleu typique chez les Magnus ? Ou ressemblerait-elle plus à Nikola ? Un grand vampire élancé dont les cheveux châtains seraient incontrôlables ? Serait-elle une fille à papa ou la fille de sa maman ? Ou bien totalement indépendante ? Serait-elle attirée par la biologie ? Ou la physique ? L'électricité et le magnétisme ? Sportive ou rat de bibliothèque (qui passerait ses journée enterrée avec Archibald dans la bibliothèque) ? Ou bien rien à voir...  
Dans quelle sorte de problèmes irait-elle se fourrer avec la fille d'Henry ? Comment Ashley réagirait-elle en la rencontrant ? En se rendant compte qu'elle ne serait plus l'enfant gâtée ? La plus jeune serait-elle en admiration devant sa sœur ? Quelle sorte de parent Nikola serait-il ? Elle l'imaginait assez bien, mais devenir mère l'avait totalement chamboulée, et elle savait qu'il était inutile de spéculer.  
Henry acquiesça, pas totalement rassuré par le calme apparent d'Helen.  
Elle le fixa du regard, comme pour essayer de déverser en lui sa confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un doigt froid caresser avec révérence sa paume entaillée, toujours ouverte sur la table. Elle détourna le regard pour observer les mouvements de Nikola qui traçait la blessure qu'elle s'était apprêtée à recoudre, et leva un sourcil étonné. Sa main était comme neuve. Elle n'arborait aucun signe qu'elle s'était bel et bien blessée.  
« On dirait que je n'ai plus d'excuse pour être exemptée de corvée cuisine. » Commenta-t-elle, impressionnée par sa nouvelle faculté.  
Henry se frappa le front des poings, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose.  
« A propos du déjeuner... Kate devrait être de la partie. Et elle amène le gâteau. »


End file.
